A Rose By Any Other Name
by Zosie
Summary: Bella Swan spends the best night of her life with a cute guy named Wardo.Movie star Edward Cullen spends the best night of his life with a girl pretending to be Rose Hale. Will things ever be sorted out?M for language ,lemons, violence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight. Or "Harry Wizard". Or Zac Effron. Or Gerard Way. Or MCR. Or MSI. I do own a sheepdog named Kismet. I also sadly don't own Johnny Depp.

This is Rated M for lemons and language and probably other things like violence.

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 1

A Night to Remember

*******************

BELLA's POV

"Rose, no, please" I whined at my best friend.

"I can't do it. I am not a people person."

"Bella, you are my best friend. I cannot turn up at this interview with a black eye, I will lose my job and you are the only person I can ask. You talk to people all the time. This is no different."

"Rose. Don't pull the best friend card. Or the black eye card. I wouldn't have a clue what to ask some Disney made pretty boy, you will lose your job anyway if I go in your place."

"Silly girl, the questions are already written, and he has agreed to a 30 minute spot and believe me, it is very hard to get an interview with this guy. He is very busy, he has had hundreds of offers since he made this movie and he just wants to get his obligatory last few interviews over with, he will be no more keen to sit around and chat than you will be. Just ask the questions, write down his answers or record them, and get back here so I can "Rose-ify" the interview and submit it to my editor. Please Bella. Best friend forever."

"Okay but you owe me and owe me big. What's the name of the movie he is in and what's his name? And the deals off if the answer to question 2 is Zac Effron."

"Bella, you know who Zac Effron is? I am so excited. I thought you hadn't watched a movie since they colorized Gone With The Wind."

"Yes, Rose, keep pushing me, way to get me to help you out. I know who Zac Effron is because he is on every beach towel and lunchbox in every department store. Nobody who has the gift of sight hasn't seen Zac Effron. Is this your way of telling me I have to interview Zac Effron?"

"No, relax, this guy is no Disney invention. In fact, before he starred in "Bite Me" he was in a string of little seen movies and two of the Harry Wizard movies and that's it, so he is not all full of himself and Godlike."

"Okay, what's his name? I expect I should act like I have heard of him."

"Ed Cullen."

"Ed Cullen. What is he, like 60? Ed? Seriously?"

"He is about 26 I think."

"Fine. So where and when?" I gave up completely. Maybe I should have hoped it was Zac Effron, then I could have got his autograph and sold it on an online auction.

"This afternoon, 2.30 , at Studio B ."

"Okay, but believe me, Rose, you owe me. And guess what, you get to pay now."

"What do you mean?"

"My fee for doing this interview with Mr Ed is, you ring Royce and kick his ass to the curb, now, while I listen."

"Bella, I told you, this was an accident. It was my fault. He was just trying to punch the wall after I got him mad and I fell in front of his fist."

"Yes, Rose, and I married Johnny Depp when I turned up at the church and his real fiancée was late. He never noticed. I just wish he would stop calling me Vanessa. That's the deal, Royce gets his marching orders and I do your job. The job you love. The job you need and want to keep. Your choice."

Rose huffed at me and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Royce. Look , I am sorry to do this but things just aren't working out for me, I think we need to take a break."

I smirked at her and sat back, prepared to be entertained.

"Of course not, Royce, I know that was an accident, I know you are sorry, like last time.."

The terrified look Rose gave me revealed something I had not known, this was not the first "accident" Rose had experienced with Royce.

I glared at her as she finished her call and the second she hung up I screeched at her.

"Rose, what the hell? What other accidental injury has Royce done to you?".

I honestly couldn't think of any bruises or cuts I had seen on Rose. Her eye looked shocking, it was almost closed, swollen and red, surrounded by purple. This must be the only thing he has ever done to her, surely.

She did break her leg last year but there's no way she was stupid enough to stay with Royce all this time if he broke it for her. Rose is tall and gorgeous and could get any guy she wanted. No way she was with a loser who hurt her before. No way.

"Royce accidentally hit me with his car when I was slow opening the garage door last year and my leg kinda broke." She screwed her face up, leaning back, like she expected me to hit her or yell really loudly in her face.

Both were possibilities after hearing that piece of news.

"If you hadn't just dumped his ass, I would go kick it until into next week. Honestly, Rose, I do not understand you. You give me so much grief for not dating, not having a boyfriend, and you lived with an abuser for over a year? Why is no guy at all worse than that?"

"Bella, not everyone is as strong and self confident as you are. Some of us need a man to validate us."

"Validate as in break our bones and blacken our eyes? Boy, am I missing out or what?"

I left before I was tempted to say more and possibly lose Rose over my snarky mouth just when she would need me more than ever. No way was I letting her within spitting distance of Royce ever again, not on my watch. Unless she did want to actually spit on him. That would be cool.

My phone rudely interrupted my musing about what we could have in our mouths to spit on Royce, was it possible to hold a mouthful of acid without it burning your mouth out? I would love to see Royce with some acid holes in his cheeks.

I unlocked my car door.

"Hello, Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella, just reminding you about Kismet."

Kismet? Fate? Destiny? What the hell was Alice talking about?

"Um, Alice, not into all your karmic hippie shit today, I have to do something for Rose and I just have time to get home and change and get to Studio B..."

"Bella,' she squawked, "You promised. You said you would collect my baby girl from the vet this afternoon for me at 2 pm and bring her home. I am at the airport, I won't get home in time. The vet closes at 2.15pm Thursdays , you just have to collect her and take her to my apartment and use your key. She will be fine inside until I get home. Just give her water.."

Shit. Alice's bloody big hairy dog Kismet. I had indeed been bullied into picking it up for her. I think I agreed one night last week after imbibing a little too much Jack.

"Fine, fine, I know, I will manage somehow. See you later, I have to run."

Great, so now I don't have time to get home and shower and change. I get to collect Alice's walking floor rug and go interview whats his face in my probably stinky sweats and Doc Martens. I was planning on my one and only business suit so I could possibly pass as a real reporter.

I looked in my car, yes,great, I had those stupid clothes Alice bought me six weeks ago that I had never quite got around to dragging inside to throw on the floor of my closet to never wear. I opened the bag. Okay, not so great. Hippie skirt in shades of purple and pink, tiered and tie dyed from pale rose pink to deep purple almost black by the hemline. White cheesecloth embroidered peasant top...pretty purple ballet flats though. I liked them.

I turned back into Rose's apartment and took a quick shower and dressed up as a gypsy fortune teller, all I needed was dangly gold earrings and my palm crossed with silver. I rushed back to my car, my long brown hair hanging damply around my shoulders. I pulled out a couple of chopsticks and threw my hair into a hasty bun and stuck them through it. A few curly tendrils framed my face.

I got to the vet at 2pm on the dot, signed for the hairy beast and fled back to my car. I would just make it in time if the traffic was good.

I got there at 2.20pm. Breathing a sigh of relief, I left the car and locked it. Then a large hairy dog who appeared to have no eyes managed to look pitifully at me.

"God, what the heck am I supposed to do with you? I can't leave you in the car or some bleeding heart will smash my windows and call the cops."

But I couldn't take her in with me. Could I?

What choice did I have, really?

I strode in the door looking like I owned the place, a tip Rose had given me years ago, look important and people will assume you are. I flashed Rose's id at the security guard and rushed into the elevator.

Yes, that worked because I , 5 foot 4 inch plain little Bella Swan look just like 5 foot 11 inch tall, willowy, swimsuit special edition model, blond haired Rosalie Hale. Must be the perfect make up. Nah, can't be, I don't wear make-up.

The elevator opened and I rushed into the room in front of me. A woman raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rosalie Hale, Dreamgirl magazine. Interview with.."

Shit. What was his name?

"Guy out of Harry Wizard?' I tried, hopefully.

Mrs Cope , as her badge identified her left breast being named, scowled at me and handed me my security badge with Rosalie Hale printed in large letters.

I pinned it onto my blouse.

"Well, its nice to know I won't have to come in with a bucket of ice water to cool you down when you start salivating after Ed Cullen."

"Done that a few times already?" I guessed.

"I wish I could. God knows, women won't leave the poor lad alone. Its like Cougar central here today. Here's me thinking the 13 year old screaming girls would be the problem. These female reporters have gone in looking like normal human beings and come out looking like we are dragging them away from their center of gravity, kicking and screaming.

"Um, Mrs Cope, can I possibly leave this beast of a dog here with you?"

"Nope, you cannot. But there's a small room down the hall where we leave our packages and grab a coffee and such, you could leave him there. First door on the right round that corner. I will come get you when its your turn. I think our star is taking a break. He has had back to back interviews all day, poor dear"

"Thanks so much, she won't be any trouble. She is house trained and born and raised in an apartment, she is well behaved indoors."

I walked around the corner and down the hall, and found the door she mentioned.

Opening it up, I was surprised to find three rather gorgeous looking males sitting inside.

I smiled and hauled Kismet in behind me.

"Hi guys, I just need to leave this dog here while I go do an interview, is that cool with you?"

The biggest guy laughed. He was seriously tall and his body was very 'young Arnold Schwarzenegger'. His hair was black and curly and he had the most adorable dimples when he smiled.

"Well, we don't bite" he joked.

"Wardo might" laughed the second guy. Tall, slim, blond, untidy wavy hair hung down the side of his face. He was grinning broadly at the third guy, who was punching his arm. He looked familiar, somehow. And I was thinking of Alice. Was he a friend of hers? I couldn't quite place him. Or had I seen him on tv? Hardly likely seeing I don't own a tv myself and only see bits of shows at Alice's or Rose's

"Come on , Jazz, better let Wardo get back to work."

"Okay, Emmett. See ya, Wardo."

They both rose and walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

I sat Kismet down in the corner and gave her a quick pep talk about being on her best behavior.

"Kismet, I need to do this for your Auntie , I have to go chat with some jumped up little actor type about how clever he is and how his appearing in some inane movie has changed the world and solved global warming, so you just sit here and wait for me and remember, it could be worse, you could have had to come in with me. Well, no doubt he would bore you to sleep anyway, so maybe I should send you in and I can wait here and grab a coffee."

I almost forgot the third guy was still here. He was tall and moderately muscled, he needed a shave, looks like he needed a shave a week ago, and his hair looked messy and out of control. Probably a cleaner or something.

He was sitting back grinning at me with a bottle of water in his hand.

"You work here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, today I guess I do."

"Oh, are you here for an interview, too?" I asked. Silly me, he was probably a reporter from Rolling Stone or some other youth based magazine.

I looked at his flannel shirt over a plain black Tshirt and his designer ripped jeans. He really was quite stunning under the whole grunge thing. His eyes were the most amazing shade of emerald . Well, maybe this is why Rose loves being a reporter so much.

"Ah, yes, here for an interview" he confirmed.

"You are English?" I hazarded a guess.

"Yeah" he nodded his head.

I sat down and pulled out Rose's questions.

"Oh no, are you here for the ex Harry Wizard actor guy too?"

"You mean Ed Cullen?"

"Mmm, thanks, I forgot his name. God, these questions are so ridiculous. This poor bastard must be so sick of answering the same bloody questions over and over. "Are you surprised how well Bite Me has done?" "Did you expect the world wide adulation this role has led to?

God, I would love him to answer something like ' No, I only took the role to get into the leading lady's pants.' That would make for interesting reading."

He laughed out loud at me and I looked up.

"Are you next?I hope you don't ask all the same questions as I have to? Do you have notes?"

"Nope, I keep it all in my head" he replied.

"So, this guy was in Harry Wizard?" I asked.

"Yes, did you see it?"

"Well, I guess if he asks me that, I will answer ' of course, it was a brilliant piece of acting and your being cast for the role was pure genius, nobody else could have pulled that off.' But actually, I took my friends kids and fell asleep. Talk about a yawn fest. I have taken them to every Harry Wizard movie and never stayed awake past the first half hour." I confessed.

"Wow, he must be a heck of an actor" he laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least its not Zac Effron, right?That would be too painful to sit through. Bad enough his cheesy smile appears on every item in every department store. Must be so weird, seeing your ugly mug on books and posters and pencil cases and T shirts. I would be like 'oh no, that's a crappy photo of me, why didn't they use the other one? I hate my hair in that one".

"And what about some of the larger fans who squeeze into a small sized Tshirt? The poor actors face gets all pulled out of shape, he must feel like just banning anyone from buying a T shirt that's not the correct size."

He just continued to laugh quietly at my tirade.

His phone beeped and he answered.

"Yes.....okay....fine....no problem....thanks. Yep, let me know. Cheers."

He turned to me and smiled.

"Rosalie?". He was looking at my security pass card.

"Um, Rose will do" I answered, embarrassed. I could hardly confess to my pretending to be a reporter to him.

"Okay, Rose, don't panic but we are about to be locked in."

"What? Why?"

"Security has been breached. Back door was forced open. All lockable doors are about to engage."

He no sooner spoke when a loud click sounded.

Great. Locked down with a gorgeous, scruffy reporter.

I would love to give him something to report.

I mentally slapped myself.

Behave, woman.

"Shall I boil the kettle? I guess we may be here for a while."

I filled the kettle from the tap over the small sink and plugged it in.

Mugs and spoons sat on the bench, sugar and teabags sat beside them. The coffee maker was set up ready to go so I switched it on.

"Coffee? Tea?"

I made the drinks and handed him his cup.

"So, Wardo, is it? Do you live around here?"

"Not really, I am a bit of a gypsy at the moment," he smirked and raised an eyebrow, grinning at my clothes.

"Ha ha. I do not usually dress like this, this is my crazy friend Alice's idea of a new look for me. Well, it was a couple of months ago. I think the last lot of clothes she bought me were all black and gloomy and emo. I haven't actually opened the bags. She thinks I have yet to discover 'My Look', so she goes from one style to another. So far this year I have been the girl next door, Marilyn Monroe, lycra ala the 70's and the genie from that show. All harem pants and crop tops and veil thingeys. Some days I am not game to leave the house in case the men in white coats come and drag me away."

"You have some interesting friends."

"So do you. One of those guys you were with today, the blond...."

"Jasper?" he supplied.

It clicked.

"Jasper Whitlock! I knew I had seen him somewhere before. My friend is his number one fan. We have been to many of his concerts. I love 100 Monkeys."

He laughed at some hidden joke.

"He looks different off the stage. And his hair is different, its always straight and black when he sings with the band." I defended my inability to immediately recognize him, his new hair had fooled me. Funny how hair can change a persons whole look.

"Why did he do that? I loved his old emo look."

"Jasper is adventurous, always trying new things. I think he just wanted to try to update his image. I preferred it black and straight myself."

"Ah, so you have a claim to fame."

He froze and looked into my eyes.

"I do?"

"A friend of Jasper Whitlock" I explained."If you can't be famous yourself, be friends of the famous."

"I have been Jasper's friend since we started elementary school. He wasn't famous back then, and he would be flattered you think he is famous now. He is hardly known out of the Seattle area. So, you are from Seattle?"

"Yes, near there. Grew up going to concerts in Seattle so have seen plenty of garage bands in my time."

"In your time? How old are you?"

"25" I huffed.

"Would you like me to arrange an interview with Jasper?" he offered.

I thought of how Alice would react.

"Could you? Would you? That would be amazing. Thanks."

"You seem very excited about that, should I get him to send you flowers?"

I laughed.

"Nah, he isn't really my type but my friend adores him. He could send her flowers" I laughed.

"How about you? Who would you like to get flowers from?"

"Well, now if you can arrange for Gerard Way to send me flowers, that would give me a thrill" I answered, smiling cheekily.

"Gerard Way? You are a My Chemical Romance fan?"

"The Black Parade...best album ever. I play it all the time, especially when I am in a bad mood or have to do housework...which puts me in a bad mood. I have scrubbed out my oven many times to Gee singing about death and despair."

He laughed.

"I am not sure LynZ would be too happy with Gee sending flowers to random beautiful women."

I blushed, and looked down.

He was joking, right.

"I am a Mindless Self Indulgence fan as well, she can send me flowers too" I joked.

"Yes, she is a gorgeous girl, very flexible. She can send me flowers." he joked back.

He picked up my list of questions I had to ask the famous Ed Cullen and started reading them as he spoke. He pulled out a pen and started doodling on the paper. I thought I should probably grab the papers back but didn't want to seem rude. And Rose had given me two copies.

We talked about bands we liked, we both were fans of Kings of Leon, Van Morrison, we both agreed country music sucked.

Next came favorite films then books. He was quite widely read. I was impressed.

Suddenly he looked at me with a piercing gaze.

"So, when I tell Gee to send you flowers, what type should he buy?"

"Nothing pretentious. Just because he is loaded doesn't mean he should waste a lot of money on me" I mock warned.

"I like simple bunches of wildflowers or maybe pink rosebuds for a special occasion."

"I imagine you get plenty of flowers sent to you already. Does Gee really need to bother? What would your boyfriend say?"

I wondered if he was fishing for information.

"My boyfriend..hmm. I haven't seen him in a while. My last boyfriend broke up with me when his mother grounded him for staying out after dark."

"What? Over protective mother?"

"Well, he was about 12 at the time" I admitted.

"Twelve. And you were..."

"Oh mind out of the gutter, I was eleven."

"So, you don't date? Is it a religious thing?' he queried.

"No, more a self preservation thing. I generally don't trust men."

"That is a shame. We are not all cut from the same cloth, you know."

Suddenly the lights went out and I felt the tension flowing out in waves from my body.

"What is happening?"

"Power must be out. Hang on."

He rang someone then hung up.

"Okay. The power is out which means you are stuck with me here for the night, maybe. They are doing all they can to find out what is happening but it seems the whole state is having a power blackout." he explained.

"Wwwardo" I stuttered. "I don't do dark well. I have to be able to see some source of light. Is there even a window in this room?"

"Nope, Rose, no window. Don't worry, I won't leave your side. We will be out by morning at worst."

I really regretted the whole impersonating Rose thing. I wished I could tell him to call me Bella but he might think I was one of those weird chicks stalking Ed Cullen. He might think I had something to do with this whole situation.

He pulled me to his side and put his arms around my shaking body. God, I am such a coward. I just cannot stand pitch blackness. I could see nothing.

We moved back until we hit the wall then slid to the floor.

"Where's the couch? To the right?"he asked.

We crept together along the floor until I hit the side of the couch then we stood up and moved to sit on it.

Wardo kept talking to me softly, rubbing my arm, trying to calm my nerves.

Eventually his voice settled me down and I leaned in closer and let my body relax against his.

He held me close and started to hum in my ear.

"What song is that? I don't recognize it" I said.

"Just something I am composing" he replied.

I guess if he works for Rolling Stone or whatever, he would be quite into music. I sat there listening to his soft humming and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke sometime later, who knows how much time had passed. It was still pitch black. We had fallen into a lying down position, him behind me, spooning. His arms were around my body and I felt something hard against my backside.

Oh dear, I knew what that was.

Wardo started sighing in his sleep and gently rocking his body into mine, his erection hitting my backside.

Great. I was feeling the dampness soak through my panties, and I started to feel immensely turned on. I smelt his scent, it was masculine and musky and spicey. Not helping.

His face was close to mine and I could feel his breath on my neck. His nose started to nuzzle my neck and my resolve to behave was started to slip away.

Maybe this was the ideal situation to remove the burden of my virginity? I had never felt right with any boy before and being in my mid twenties and still a virgin was just embarrassing. Not to mention, I was really curious to find out what all the fuss was about. I had watched plenty of movies and knew the mechanics and it did look like fun, but the right opportunity had just never arisen.

I squirmed around until I was facing him. He seemed to be asleep but he was still rocking into me and kissing my neck.

"Wardo?"

"Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

"Hmm."

What did that mean?

I touched my hand to his face. His eyes were shut and his mouth slightly open. By the feel of his breathing, he was still asleep.

I reached a hand down and touched his manhood.

That made him moan and turned me on even more.

I lined my center up so when he rocked into me, his erection hit right where I wanted it to.

God, the friction. So, this is dry humping. It turned me on as never before. My few experiences of fumbling hands in high school were nothing compared to this.

I started to feel guilty. Was this sexual abuse? He was asleep, I was attempting to get off on him.

I touched his face again.

"Wardo?"

He muttered and kept rocking. I sucked on his earlobe and he woke up with a loud moan.

"Rose" he said, deep and husky.

"Wardo, I need a favor. I need you to cash my v card for me. I think you are a really attractive man and I so need to get rid of this. Are you up for it?"

Hmm, poor choice of words. He was up , that was for sure.

"Are you sure about this, Rose? We hardly know each other."

"That's what makes it ideal. Every time I have tried to begin a relationship, I am so sick and tired of the man's company before we get to the bed stage, that I feel like I will die an 80 year old virgin with a dozen cats."

"Or one large hairy dog?" he joked.

"Will you do this? Please?"

"Rose, I am really attracted to you. I won't deny that. But I don't want to take advantage of this situation. Is this really what you want?"

"Oh yeah, and soon."

He put his lips on my mouth and kissed me passionately. God, now my panties are soaked. I was glad the lights were out or he would see how embarrassed I was.

I felt his hands reach down my sides and start rubbing up and down. I twisted my hands up and pulled my peasant blouse off and he undid my bra. I threw them somewhere in the dark and relished the feel of his hands massaging my breasts. He kissed my mouth again, and I felt one of his hands move down south. I wriggled out of my skirt with his help and lay there just in my ever more damp panties. He started to rub my slit over my panties and that was it. I pulled them off and tossed them over the back of the couch.

He sat up and I felt him removing his own clothes.

I felt his nakedness when he lay back down, his erection seeking me out again. I felt quite bold in the dark. Why had this never occurred to me before? All I needed was an attractive man and a dark room.

His fingers were sliding in my wetness up and down my slit and his mouth moved to suckle on one nipple. Oh God, I almost came there and then. He laughed quietly at my reaction.

"Just relax, let yourself go, Rose. You are so beautiful, I can't believe no man has been in here before."

His fingers entered me to demonstrate where he was talking about. He rubbed my clit and started pumping two fingers in and out, gently, then as I became more and more excited, he curled his fingers forward and that was it. I screamed into the dark and he moved his mouth over mine, kissing me in a way no man had ever kissed me before. He kept softly stroking me as I came back down and rode out the last pulses of my orgasm. I sighed contentedly.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked me in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, more" I eloquently replied.

I felt him slide lower down my body and I frowned. What was he doing?

I felt him nudge my legs apart and his head push between them. Oh God. Oral. Rose's favorite fun time activity. She swore it was better than sex itself. I had never had any man do this to me before but no way was I stopping him. I opened my legs wider and dropped my knees outwards.

"Rose," he murmured "Has anyone done this to you before?"

"Uhuh, nope" I whispered.

"Hmm, you seem quite keen" he laughed softly.

"Oh yeah, I have had many stories related to me by my two best friends. This is something I definitely want to experience."

"No pressure then."

I felt his tongue touch on my clit and nearly shot through the ceiling. I was still rather sensitive. He sucked my clit into his mouth and the warmth wetness made me shiver with anticipation, He moved from my clit down to my core and started pushing his tongue in and out. Wow. Words failed me but the sensations were spectacular.

I writhed beneath his body and he sucked in my clit again , keeping up the rhythm. Clit, back to my core, clit again. I felt the tightening warmth and fell apart as he licked my clit firmly, faster than before. God, I hope nobody can hear me. I hope everyone else trapped in the building is deaf.

His mouth was suddenly on mine again, kissing me hard and then he whispered in my ear.

"I am just going to push in fast and hard, it will hurt no matter what I do, so just relax and keep enjoying it as long as you can, then I will slip in."

He kept massaging my throbbing center, not allowing my second orgasm to stop, and I relaxed again, murmuring and moaning at the feeling.

Not being able to see was an advantage and I was still enjoying the warm, smooth sensations when he pushed in, all the way. I felt a slight tearing as he hit my barrier but it didn't hurt. He rocked into me more fully and I felt my hips push up against him. His fingers were on my clit, rubbing around in a circle and I started to tense and tighten again. He started to move faster and harder and I sighed loudly as my body responded to his.

"God, Wardo, I can't believe I have been missing this all this time. Now I get it."

"So warm, so tight, so wet. I love your body. You are perfect, Rose."

I ignored the "Rose" bit and concentrated again. God, he was a master. A sex God. I had chosen well. Wait till I tell Alice and Rose I had come twice....

I screamed into his mouth as my body orgasmed again.

Okay, three times.

"Can I come yet? Or do you need more? ' he asked quietly.

"God, just come, I don't ever want to stop so there won't be a good time to end this.'

He rocked faster and more firmly and I felt him slightly stiffen against me and he released inside me. It felt amazing.

"Thank you, Wardo. That was freaking awesome."

"My pleasure, Beautiful. Any time. I do mean that."

He moved out of me and lay beside me again, pulling me close to his chest, and keeping me wrapped in his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head and heard him sigh in satisfaction.

My breathing slowed and I felt myself drift off into sleep.

Some time later, I felt him move and turn me back to face him again.

"I think it must be morning. It seems lighter."

I looked around and squinted my eyes. Maybe it was a tad lighter.

"How are you? Did I hurt you?"

"No, opposite of hurt, Wardo. That was the best experience of my entire life. Thank you so much."

"Do you want to go for round two or are we done?"

His fingers were already exploring my throbbing center and I opened my legs wider, inviting him in.

He moved above me, then changed his mind and rolled me onto my stomach.

"I just want to try one thing."

I felt him nudge my legs open and he entered me again from the back. My center stretched at the sensation and he lowered his body closer to my back, and clutched me tightly.

He kissed my back, in long, sweet, passionate kisses and my heart swelled.

This is about sex, Bella. Not love. Keep things in perspective.

He raised and lowered his body and I felt him enter and leave my body, over and over. He raised me up a little and suddenly he was hitting a spot deep inside that was reacting wildly and I started to moan out loud.

"God, Wardo, what are you doing to me?" I gasped.

He increased his pace and I felt my orgasm hit like a tidal wave, much stronger than last night. I tried to find something to grab onto as he kept pounding into me, not allowing the sensations to stop. He shuddered and came inside me and his body fell on top of mine.

I moved myself , rocking my hips as he rode the last sensations out.

He rolled off me and turned me to face him again, cupping my face and kissing my lips.

"God, that was beyond words."

"Oh I don't know about that" I replied."I can think of plenty of words. Sensational. . Life changing. ."

He laughed and conceded I was right.

We lay there together, falling back into our comfortable chat we had begun the day before. There was no awkwardness or regret on either side, it just seemed right and natural.

Gradually the room became lighter and lighter and Wardo stood up, gathering our clothes. He used his T shirt to clean me up and pulled his flannel shirt on, and his boxers and jeans.

He then started to dress me, kissing my nipples gently, before doing up the clasp of my bra and moving my breasts back into a comfortable position inside it. I looked into his green eyes and thought I saw something reflected back to my heart. Maybe all guys look like this after a night of sex but I could pretend. He eased my panties then skirt onto me and then I raised my arms and he slid my peasant blouse onto me, kissing my shoulders and neck as he dressed me. He sat down again and pulled me onto his lap.

"That was the best night of my life and I mean it, truly" he whispered, kissing me everywhere he could reach.

"Rose, I want to see you again. No, I need to see you again."

Sounds started to reach us and the lights flickered on. We jumped apart, guiltily.

Suddenly the door clicked open and a security guard entered the room, followed by several other men and a woman with an open diary, who was telling Wardo he had to hurry. He turned to me and mouthed what I thought were the words "I love you" and then he was gone.

Strange. Why had all those people come for him? He must be on a deadline. And a way more high profile reporter than Rose. He had 'people'.

Mrs Cope came in.

"I apologize for your being trapped here all night. I hope you are okay?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Very okay, Thanks Mrs Cope. I guess these things happen."

Thank God.

"Sorry, sweetie, about your interview, we shall have to reschedule. Slight emergency , sorry about the inconvenience. I will give you a card and next time Edward Cullen is in town, I shall arrange an interview for your magazine." She handed me a press pack.

I picked up the list of questions and put them away in my bag, woke up Kismet from her deep sleep and left the building. Darn, I didn't even get his last name. If his first name was even 'Wardo', it seemed more of a nickname.

Maybe next time Alice dragged me off to see 100 Monkeys we would sneak backstage and I could ask Jasper.

Yes, because I spend a lot of time with famous people.

Well, I had spent an entire night with a friend of an almost famous singer, that's probably as close as I will ever get.

I sighed.

I had better think of a good way to explain to Rose why I hadn't had a single question answered for her magazine.

A/N I normally write the entire story before I begin posting but I have only written the first 6 chapters of this so I want to know, do we want a Happy Ever After or do we keep them apart forever? Please leave which way you feel it should end in your review and if you change your opinion as you read more chapters, thats fine. I will end it however most readers decide so I will go ahead and write two endings and start sending them down whichever path in Chapter 7. I am thinking it will be about 12 chapters all up. Next chapter will be uploaded every time a chapter gets ten reviews so you are in charge, readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is early, for MI, because she told me to hurry up and update! And I am her slave.**

A Rose By Any Other Name.

Chapter 2

EDWARD's POV

Interview after interview, same stupid questions, same women looking me over like I was a piece of meat. Fawning and kissing my ass.

"Did you know Bite Me was going to be such a phenomenal hit?'

Yes, because I am psychic.

"No, that was so unexpected. I have been so lucky."

"Had you read the books before you got the audition?"

Yes, because as a 26 year old man, I read books written for young teen girls.

"No, I had never heard of them."

"What else would we know you from?"

Oh a little tiny series of blockbusters named Harry Wizard, but I think you know that already. Or else you are completely incompetent.

God.

What had I got myself into?

I always pictured acting as dressing up and you know, acting.

Not visiting 10 countries in 2 weeks, promoting.

Not facing an ocean of screaming teen girls chanting "Bite Me."

Not avoiding the eager hands that attempted to pinch my ass .

No, not the teens, their mothers. And grandmothers.

The reporter slipped me a card and unsurprised, I saw she had written her personal cell phone number on the call with "Call me".

Yes, I will be doing that.

Not.

I dropped the card in the wastepaper basket as the door closed behind her. It joined the dozens of cards I had been handed throughout the day.

"Can I have a break? Can I grab a water? I am parched."

"Sure Ed. Only one more to go today anyway then you have to get over to the studio for two talk shows."

Great.

I walked out the door to find my two best mates, Emmett and Jasper waiting. Emmett is my older brother but no less a best friend for that. My job isn't brain surgery and the money I earned was ridiculous, especially when you compared it to the hours of dedicated hard graft my father and Emmett put in, savings lives, and being paid a whole lot less. He has just finished his residency and become a fully fledged doctor like our dad so he had taken some time off to relax after all those years of studying and hard work. I respected him immensely. I too, had once planned to study medicine but had sort of fallen into acting and prior to 'Bite Me', I had managed to earn enough to keep the wolf from the door. But it was all different now. I aimed to one day donate enough to build a hospital somewhere where one was desperately needed. Some good had to come out of this silly job called acting. Bite Me was just the first book from a series of four or five novels, and plans were already underway to shoot Bite Me Too. As the main character, I had a guaranteed job for the next few years until the whole series was done. The first movie had been a shock, a runaway success, so different from the reaction expected. Everyone had thought it would be just a small cult movie. I am sure had they had any idea how big it would be, Zac Effron would have been offered my role instead of me. I actually did all my earlier work in England, having never before managed to land a role in the states.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Oh, just passing by, thought we would drop in and see if any spare groupies needed a seeing to" answered Emmett.

"Gross, Emm, you realize his fans are like 13 years old, right?" Jasper cut in.

"Ah, have you seen their mothers? I like me a bit of cougar action, Jazz" Emmett replied.

Jazz slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"How's it going, Wardo?" asked Jasper.

"Fine, one more to go and then off to the tv studio to get shaved and prettied up for a couple of talk shows. I hope to be home before 10pm, want to get some beer in?"

"Sure. Wardo, going to bring some hot momma's back with you?"

"Behave , Emmett" I replied and slapped his head just as Jasper had.

I opened the door to the small lunch room and walked to the fridge and grabbed out some bottles of water, tossing two to Emmett and Jasper.

We sat down and caught up on what they had been doing today.

I envied them. They could walk the streets and nobody much looked at them. Nobody screamed and chased them, anyway. That's why I don't shave and I still wear the same clothes I always have. Most fans are looking for the neat, tidy pretty version of me, like I am in the movie.

Bite Me is about a young, urban vampire. Yuppie with fangs. My whole unkept appearance had hidden me successfully from fans and allowed me to go out and about with my mates. So long as nobody got too close for too long. Unfortunately British sounding actors with emerald green eyes are not thick on the ground in Hollywood. It was getting harder all the time.

The door opened and a gypsy? walked in, leading a huge Old English Sheepdog. The woman looked surprised to see us there and checked it was okay with us to leave the dog here while she did an interview.

The guys kidded around a bit then left, having detected my signal.

We had worked our signal out in middle school. A subtle raising of one eyebrow to each other meant

"Out of here now, babe to chat up."

I looked at her closely. She was so utterly beautiful. So unlike the plastic enhanced females I was usually surrounded by.

She looked natural and free and happy. Her clothes were so colorful and unsuited to her occupation but they somehow suited her. Her hair was just gorgeous. Long and chocolate brown, with subtle red highlights, and they didn't look like they had been put in by a hairstylist. More like, kissed by the sun. Her eyes were deep pools of inviting brown velvet.

I glanced at her name tag.

Rosalie Hale.

I wondered how she would like to be Rosalie Cullen.

I laughed at myself, and shook the thought away. I don't even know where it came from.

She was as beautiful as a rose, her skin looked as soft as a petal and her cheeks were subtly blushed.

When she gave the dog a pep talk, I couldn't help but laugh. I was thinking ahead, how she would react when she found out it was me she had been sent to interview.

I listened to her, entranced, but I didn't buy into her rant and answer back. I knew by now, nothing I said was ever off the record. If I agreed with any of her complaints, it was bound to end up in some magazine as a direct quote from me.

I watched her closely. Did she really not know who I was?

It was a refreshing change. Most reporters knew more about my life than I did. Nothing she said indicated she was putting on an act.

She seemed to be completely oblivious that I was the person she was sent to interview. I found it a new experience. I was able to talk to her like I was just another person, No celebrity status, no sense of her sucking up to me to get a quotable quote.

We discussed music and favorite bands. I was a little surprised she liked MCR and that she even knew of MSI. They seemed to me to be much more appealing to boys in their late teens, and early twenties.

Not women who looked like they stepped from some romantic gypsy novel.

Her hair kept losing more and more tresses from the messy bun. I felt my fingers twitch, they wanted to reach over and take those silly chopsticks out and let her hair flow down her back and over her shoulders. Then they wanted to run themselves through its silky softness.

I had not seen a single female here who didn't have her hair cut just so, or styled and gelled into a stiff, untouchable do reminiscent of one of those plastic Beatles wigs collectors buy.

They wore their hair like a hat.

She wore her hair like a shower of silk, wild and untamable.

I related to hair that refused to be tamed. My own mop took a lot of work to be made to behave for the camera. Outside of work, I just let it be, which meant it stuck out in every direction and flopped over my forehead. It was part of my disguise.

We moved on to books.

"So, Rose, you look like a girl who likes the classics?" I hazarded a guess.

"Sure , doesn't everyone but I love Stephen King, Val McDermid, Kathy Reichs, Karin Slaughter...how cool is that, having your surname 'Slaughter", she had no choice other than to write books with lots of blood and torture."

"You like blood and torture?"

"OH, loosen up. I just read about it .I have to see the baddie caught. I also love horror movies. I love the way it never matters how many people get killed as long as the fair maiden and her hero survive. I can't believe people have friends. They always trip their friends to leave them for the zombies to eat, just so they escape. I laugh my way through every horror movie."

"Really, how very non girlish."

"Well, think about it. What are the chances of ever meeting a guy in a hockey mask with a chainsaw for the average joe?

How much more scary are the characters in Ruth Rendall's novels, the seemingly normal neighbor who ends up killing someone for a reason only the killer understands. The unrequited lover who doesn't even know this woman exists or , the man who resembles her first boyfriend who broke her heart 40 years ago,and she thinks it is him, now that is scary."

I agreed she had a point.

My biggest fear was a killer pack of hysterical, screaming,13 year old girls. Hockey mask wearing chainsaw killers seemed to pale beside that.

No photographers had been allowed in today. A press pack had been prepared for each magazine with different photos carefully shot in a studio last week. They would all get two poses and all packs had different photos so they had some new material to accompany their articles.

I answered my phone and explained what was happening to her.

Some fans had broken in and until they were found and proved to be just silly young girls, we were in lockdown.

Suddenly I liked my fans a whole lot more. Anyone that forced this girl have to stay by my side was my new favorite friend.

I couldn't help laughing when she recognized Jasper. Not that I am arrogant but I am somewhat better known than he is. His band has its devoted fan base but it hardly compares to the massive amount of fans who follow me and know every one of my films, even the small, low budget stuff I did before my sudden rise to the top of the A list once I made Bite Me.

I liked it, liked that she was a real, genuine person.

I wished there were more girls around like her. I was so sick of getting paired with supermodels and the rich and famous. I longed for the days when I dated girls like her, like Rosalie Hale.

The more we talked, the more smitten I became. I was determined to see her again.

Then the lights went off.

She explained her irrational fear of the dark so I pulled her close. I had no trouble finding her in the dark, I was pulled towards her like a magnet. My body immediately started to tingle from head to foot. Just touching her, fully clothed, made my mind go places plenty of scantily dressed women didn't take me.

The attraction was new and different.

Sure, sex was there amongst the things I would love to take share with her, I would worship every inch of her body given the chance, but her company was just as appealing. If all I ever got was the chance to be her friend and just enjoy her company and talk to her like we had been, that would be enough.

Who was I kidding?

I wanted all of her.

In every way.

I had looked at her full lips and wondered how soft they would be, maybe in the dark I might get the chance to find out.

But only if it was what she wanted.

I would never take advantage of anyone, but the thought of anyone taking advantage of a lovely free spirit like this sickened me.

She was like a bird, she needed to be free and allowed to fly. And hopefully come back home.

We found the couch. Her heart was racing, and she was shaking in fear. I whispered to her and tried to calm her down.

I rubbed my hand up and down her arm, but the sparks that flew through me when I touched her skin mystified me.

I hummed her the melody that was playing in my brain.

Finally she fell asleep and I soon followed.

I was dreaming. I knew it was just a dream but I didn't want it to stop. Rosalie Hale was naked and in my arms. I was making love to her.

"Wardo"

I heard her voice saying that accursed nickname my 'bros' inflicted on me when I was about 7 and never let go of once they saw how much I hated it. Hearing her say it gave it a whole new sound. It seemed like a connection.

I slowly returned to wakefulness and tried to stop rocking my body into hers.

God, what must she think of me.

Then she surprised the hell out of me and asked me to take her virginity.

I was shaken fully awake.

Hell yeah, my body said.

I had to be sure this was what she wanted.

I knew it was definitely something I wanted.

I knew two things really clearly.

I should refuse and be a gentleman.

But on the other hand, she was asking me, and this may be all I ever have of her.

I longed for the connection, I wanted to be one with her.

I wanted to be inside her, surrounded by her warmth

.

I wanted to bring her body pleasure, even more than I wanted to take pleasure from her.

I so wanted to be her first, to be the one who introduced her body to sharing and caring and love.

Love. Hold on, Edward. She is asking for sex, not an engagement ring.

I removed her clothes and mine, and touched her until she came apart in my arms. Her pleasure was my pleasure. I felt my heart swell as she responded to my every touch.

She gave to me as much as I gave to her.

I have had sex before, but this is the first time I have made love.

The difference was startling and eye opening.

After this revelation, how do I go back to just having sex?

Knowing my body was capable of creating these feelings with my heart while my it physically pleasured her, was sending me to a new height I had never visited before.

My mouth wanted to savor her juices.

I tasted her delicious center and made her come again.

She still wanted more so I kept her body happy and then plunged in.

My mind entered a state of bliss. Her body welcomed me in and surrounded me with her glory.

I helped her over the edge of delight again, and asked her if she had had enough of me inside her.

Her answer matched my thoughts completely.

'I don't ever want to stop so there won't be a good time to end this.'

I, too, wanted this to go on forever.

Keep us locked in. We have coffee, we have water, we have each other. What more do we need?

My body ached to stay right here inside her.

But it also wanted to experience filling her with my seed, it becoming part of her.

I then proceeded to have the best orgasm of my life, and when we fell asleep, my lips were smiling widely.

I woke up briefly several times and hugged her closer, impossibly closer, there was not room for a single feather to lie between us. She felt so right in my arms, flush against my chest. We were one.

Where did she end and I begin?

I needed to be inside here again. I needed to feel 'home' once more before the real world snatched her back.

When she agreed to round two, I flipped her over and made love to her again. It was more than sex. The connection was amazing. I wanted to do this every day of forever.

I cleaned her up with my Tshirt and dressed myself then her. I worshiped her body and drew her into my arms again, where she belonged. Sounds and lights coming on suddenly thrust us back into the reality that other people, other responsibilities, existed and waited our presence..

Then suddenly lockdown was over and my staff were in the room, rushing me out, and I didn't even get to say Good-bye.

I looked at her beautiful face, I had time to say one last thing to her. I didn't want it to be goodbye.

I mouthed the words that had popped into my heart.

I love you.

Then she was gone from my sight and I was being dragged away from the woman I wanted to begin forever with.

"God, Edward, you smell like sex" complained Angela, my PR.

"There had better not be any little videos popping up on Youtube tomorrow."

She shoved me into the shower room and I stripped and washed the essence of Rose away. I was still in a daze. I went onto auto pilot so my mind could stay back in that room.

The rest of the day was spent in hair and makeup and I was soon clean shaven and my hair trimmed and teased and forced to sit down and behave itself thanks to a ton of product. I no longer looked anything like the real me, now I was the pretty actor version of Edward Cullen.

I did the taping of the two talk shows I was meant to do last night, and the questions were all the same. I wanted to scream. I almost laughed when I was asked why I wanted the role in Bite Me. I almost answered "So I could get into the leading lady's pants." I laughed silently. I think Adam Lambert had stirred the pot up enough for this week. I answered the expected boring answer. Finally it was over and I was taken back to my rented apartment.

It was true what I said, I felt like a gypsy myself, nowhere to call home, never staying long enough in one place to buy myself a house. Suddenly I wanted to do that, I wanted a house of my own and money was no problem at all. I just didn't have time to look. I wondered what type of residence Rose would like? A house? Apartment? White picket fence?

My driver took me back to my temporary place.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting in the main room. A few beer bottles littered the coffee table.

"So, how did it go with the cute brunette?" asked Emmett."I notice you didn't get home last night."

"She was a refreshing change. I enjoyed myself a lot. I wish I could have arranged to see her again."

I explained about the lockdown and power outage and subsequent rush out this morning to be on time for the taping of the segments to be spliced in to tv shows.

I didn't tell them what we shared together in that one night. They would have no idea what I was talking about. Sex was sex to them. Just as it had been for me until last night

.

The sex I had experienced in my past in no way resembled what we had shared together.

"Well, you must know her name and what magazine she works for." Emmett pointed out.

I shook my mind back into the present. Time to be practical. Time to start whatever process would get her back in my arms and by my side forever.

I excused myself and slipped into the bedroom. I rang the first florist listed in the phone book and arranged for pink rosebuds to be delivered to Rosalie Hale at Dreamgirl magazine later today. I had them sign the card "Gerard."and put my personal cellphone number on the card. I hoped she would ring me.

I went back out and spent the rest of the day chilling out with my friends and thinking of a Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 2B

A Rose is a Rose

ROSALIE's POV

Friday morning, Bella hammered at my door, and as I opened it, I was almost bowled over by that great big hairy dog of Alice's.

"How did it go? Are you all Bedwarded? I told you he was gorgeous. And where were you last night?"

"Sorry, Rose, I can't stop. I have to get this mutt home to Alice's. I will phone you some time and explain everything. I warned you not to send me, don't forget."

Hmm, she wouldn't look me in the eye. Seemed evasive.

"I asked where you were last night?"

"Locked in a room. You must have noticed the blackout? We couldn't leave until this morning."

"We?"

Her face fell. The blush started and continued until she was bright rosy red.

"Um, me and Kismet, I mean. Yeah, the dog. Gotta go."

She handed me the list of questions and the press pack and ran out the door, dragged away by Alice's beast.

I shut the door and sat down.

What was she apologizing for, I wondered.

I looked through the questions.

Neatly written in beautiful penmanship were the answers to each question. Some of the answers were quite cheeky and humorous.

It wasn't Bella's scrawl, either, and the answers were written in the first person.

Had Edward Cullen completed the paper himself?

I finished reading and went through the press pack. The two photos allocated to us were stunning. He was smiling his well known crooked smile and up close, he was just the most attractive man I had seen in many a day. Too pretty for my taste, but I could see why women worldwide were captivated by his looks .He was so clean cut and neat and tidy. Not a hair out of place. And those green eyes.

I grabbed my car keys and Ray Bans and headed into the office to hand everything in myself. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone other than the usual staff. I had already explained about the accident but I still knew everyone would be gawking at my bruised face. Damn that Royce to Hell .Luckily the swelling had gone down overnight, now I just had the purple bruising to hide under make up.

My Boss, James, saw me and called me in. I handed over everything and he looked through it, pleased with 'my' work.

Bella had saved my job and my ass.

Jessica, my assistant popped her head in.

"You have a delivery, Rose. Secret admirer? I put them on your desk."

Intrigued I went to my office and looked at the bouquet of tiny pink rosebuds sitting in a cosy wrap of baby's breath. Beautiful. I grabbed the card.

"To My Most Beautiful Fan, Rose, Love Gerard."

Who the heck was Gerard?

I checked the other card. Yes, addressed to me, Rosalie Hale. I was the only employee of Dreamgirl Magazine by that name.

Then I remembered that creepy old man I had to interview last week.

Was he named Gerard? I thought his name was Gerald.

I looked up the interview on my laptop. Gerald Peterson.

The florist must have misheard his name.

Creepy old leech.

I spent the entire interview avoiding his hands as they tried to grab my ass and ignoring his double meanings to everything he said as he leered at me over his inch thick bifocals. He was an inch short of being a totally dirty old man.

And if he really thought I was his fan...yuk. His cell number was written there, like I would need that.

I threw the cards away and took the flowers home with me. I thought halfway there, Bella would love these so I dropped them off. She was in the bath so I just used my key and called out to her.

"Flowers from a dirty old man, thought you might enjoy them. They are your style. Thanks, you did a great job, James was very pleased. Love ya, see you Saturday night?"

"Yes, okay, thanks, see you."she muttered, sounding half asleep.

We had a standing arrangement Saturday nights, all three of us would go to a club if we didn't have dates.

Bella didn't date so she was always in for it and Alice had gone through a dry spell. I think the fact she chatted non stop about the adorable Jasper out of her favorite band kind of put the guys off asking her for a second date.

And I went long if Royce was busy, so now that wasn't a consideration. We girls would be back together, until Alice or I found ourselves a new man.

Bella had her hang-ups, that is for sure, and me dating losers like Royce only reinforced her already jaded view of men in general.

In High School, she had been different, open and willing to have crushes and talk boys with the rest of us.

She fancied the pretty boys, the ones with the faces that drew attention from all of the other girls and then something happened to change Bella's whole perspective.

Teen boys are not known for their monogamy. Even if they aren't sleeping with multiple girls, and many were, the rest always seemed to be on the lookout for their next conquest.

Bella's only cousin, Bree, had been pretty and popular and head of the cheerleaders. She was in her Senior year when Bella was a Freshman.

Bree's devoted boyfriend, Sam, had captivated her heart completely. They were always together and Bella had worshiped both Bree and Sam.

She saw him as Romeo, Mr Darcy, the ideal man.

Bree lost her parents in a car crash and went to live with Charlie and Renee, her only relatives.

Bella had been there for Bree, through all the bad nights and the days she couldn't face the world. Sam had been by Bree's side day and , when Charlie allowed it, night.

Gradually Bree had started to heal and to realize she had no choice but to rejoin the living and make a new life for herself.

She still leaned heavily on Bella and Sam, but they were happy to be there for her. Bella really loved Sam, she loved the way he loved Bree and put her needs first.

It became obvious as the year ended and the seniors graduated, that things were serious between Bree and Sam so when he proposed before they left for college, nobody was surprised and it seemed to be the ideal outcome.

Bree could start a whole new family of her own, first with marrying Sam, then eventually having children and creating a whole new bunch of reasons to live and enjoy life again.

Sam was vocal in his support for this idea, and when Bree fell pregnant in their 3rd year of college, no-one was worried, they were getting married anyway, big deal.

The wedding was quickly arranged, Bree looked amazing and happy, Sam looked proud and Charlie shook his hand and welcomed him to the family.

Their daughter was born and Bree returned to Forks to live with Charlie and Renee again , while Sam finished his course then he too, went back and their son was born two years after his sister.

They were the perfect family.

They bought a small house near Charlie's and Bella would babysit often so they could still have time together.

She lamented long and loud about Sam not having a brother for her to grab and marry.

Then one night, Bree was in hospital with a few minor complications that affected her third pregnancy, and Sam came on to Bella.

She was shocked and mortified and she ran home crying to Charlie. Sam denied everything, but Bella was never the same. The town soon buzzed with rumors and accusations, and Sam 'confessed' the true facts, Bella had come on to him.

We, her friends, knew there was no way in Hell that it went down that way but Sam was popular and men stick together and somehow our poor innocent Bella came out of it looking like a home wrecker. Bree caved under the pressure and left Sam, taking her two kids with her.

She then died having the third child and Sam got his two kids back.

Bella was now seen by many as the cause of Bree's death, 'it was the stress that hussy put Bree under while pregnant' that killed her, according to gossip.

The fact she died of complications of a blood disorder that her baby also died from, was ignored. No, it was all Bella's fault.

Bella managed to survive the gossip and hateful looks sent her way and avoided defending herself, after all, she had done nothing wrong.

Then a waitress turned up years later with 3 children she had borne to Sam while he was married to Bree and the townsfolk finally realized Bella was innocent, and Sam had always been a liar and cheat.

Then a new rumor took over the town.

Charlie was allegedly having an affair with his friend Harry Clearwater's wife, Sue.

I have no idea if it was true but Renee thought so and she packed up and left.

Bella was devastated.

The two men she had worshiped had both let her down.

She escaped her 'past' to college in NY and swore to never trust a man.

Being a beautiful girl, she got asked out a lot but she never attempted a relationship.

If Sam, her hero, was so flawed, how could she trust any man?

If Charlie, her own father, could not be faithful, what hope was there for anyone else?

I hope one day Bella meets a man who can show her there are good men in the world and he earns her trust because, believe me, she is a very special woman and she deserves to be happy, to have a loving and loyal partner and kids of her own.

I don't attempt to set her up with anyone because my own choices in men have been bad enough, being a tough bird myself I have coped with boyfriends who cheat and lie and let me down, and yes, even an abuser, so I would never attempt to choose a man for Bella.

Some day I pray a man worthy of her comes along and at least takes her v card, that is just getting old. I took her to see The 40 Year Old Virgin, as a warning.

Not normal, Bella.

She doesn't have to make some commitment to be with a man, but I do wish she would loosen up and have some fun.

Use some guy for sex.

I really got a feeling about that night she was locked in with Alice's dog. I almost thought she smelt like ..sex? She had that musty aroma usually that accompanies you when you wake up in the morning after a night of fun and games.

What did she have to hide? Why blush like she did?

I had tried to open her up to telling me what had happened but she never answered, she just got defensive and changed the subject.

I wasn't sure what happened, whenever I used to relay stories about men going down on me, she used to listen, intrigued, interested, like she wanted to hear all about it.

When I mentioned the subject to her this week, she once again blushed like a beetroot and almost choked on her drink.

Methinks Miss Bella has a secret.

ALICE'S POV

I squealed in delight.

My plane had been canceled at the last minute yesterday and I had to come home a day late.

I had gotten home to find my adorable Kismet safe and sound and she jumped all over me in excitement.

Once she calmed down I fed her and she ate like she had missed a few meals.

I sat down on the couch to watch a little tv before I went to bed.

I was feeling jetlagged and tired to the bone.

Then the entertainment section followed the news, and the interviewer announced 100 Monkey's were playing at a local venue.

Thus the squeal.

I was on the phone booking three tickets to see them before the interview with Jasper Whitlock even finished. I grabbed the remote to the tivo and restarted the segment.

Jasper Whitlock.

My dream date.

Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 3

In Dreams

EDWARD'S POV

I was disappointed not to hear from Rose after the flowers were delivered.

I checked online and they had been accepted at Dreamgirl, no doubt by a PA or secretary or whatever.

I expected Rose would have rushed in my interview as it was, I hoped she liked my answers.

I had tried to stay playful but in words that could be published in a magazine aimed at the 12 to 25 year old age group.

I had Googled the company and Rose's name was there as Assistant Editor.

I had a two week tour of Europe about to begin and I really wanted to hear from her before I left.

I needed to know we had a real connection.

I wanted to claim her as my own.

I found a florist online that actually did supply wildflowers so had a second delivery arranged.

This time I had the card signed 'Wardo'.

Maybe she thought the first delivery was from Gerard Way and

reluctant to ring 'his' personal cell phone, she had assumed I had more pull with him than I did.

Maybe she thanked him online at his fanclub site or something.

I had met him but he certainly would have no idea what any of this was about. I didn't know him, I had simply been invited back stage once before a show and been introduced to the band.

That gave me an idea. Someone took a photo of us that night.

Somewhere there was a photo of myself and Gee.

Maybe I should send it to Rose.

She was bound to frame it and put it up somewhere.

I could sneakily give her a photo of myself and use the excuse her hero was in it, also.

She could put it on display like any MCR fan would.

But my face would be smiling at her from the frame as well.

She would have a little memento of me, to remind her every time she glanced at it, that I existed.

I called Jake, my right hand man and asked him to find the photo and get it to me.

I waited hopefully for a call after the florist had time to deliver the wild flowers.

I had my cell number put on the card again, hopefully she would notice it was the same number that was on the roses.

Jake came in and handed me the photo .

I personalized it, and signed it next to where Gee had, and had Jake have it framed and sent over to Rose's office.

No excuses now, she was sure to put it on her desk, maybe? At least every time she looked at Gerard Way, she would be seeing me as well.

Surely that would earn me a call.

Even if it was to just hear her squee over Gee, it was worth it.

I just wanted to hear her voice , to carry with me until I got back.

I decided, if she didn't call me by 5pm, I would call her office.

Had last night meant the same thing to her as it had to me?

Had she felt the connection or was I just the lucky bastard who got to introduce her to sex?

The rest of the day was hectic and I was out to lunch with my director and then I was carted around from one location to another to be screamed at all afternoon.

This stuff could have gotten old but I truly appreciated my Bite Me fans, without them I was small time, pretty much unheard of actor whatshisname who had a short appearance in a Harry Wizard movie.

That some people slept through.

JESSICA'S POV

I love my job, being Rose's personal assistant is a dream come true.

We often have celebrities pop in , some come here to be interviewed.

I have a wall full of autographed photos and spend a few minutes each day saying hello to Justin, Rhianna, Katy, Lily, the guys from various bands.

I accepted a delivery of pretty flowers for Rose, again.

She normally got a dozen red roses or some enormous pretentious arrangement, nothing like this lovely little bunch of prettiness.

I immediately thought of Bella.

She was a big wildflower fan and usually looked with disdain at Rose's "ridiculous" arrangements, commenting the cost could have fed a homeless person for a month.

I went to High School and College with Rose and Bella and of course, Alice.

I was never their close friend but luckily Rose had liked me enough to hire me when she landed this job straight out of college.

I did it well and made sure I would be with her for the foreseeable future, always knowing just what Rose needed before she asked.

I put the flowers on her desk, and returned to deal with the mail.

A messenger called in and handed me an envelope.

I flirted with him briefly, I knew him from High School. Eric Yorkie.

Once he left I opened the envelope and almost squealed.

My God, I was turning into Alice.

Inside a photo sat, with two gorgeous smiling faces.

The photo was framed and ready to hang and featured two of my favorite starts, Edward Cullen and Gerard Way.

Wow. I snuck it out of the frame and examined it closely.

Funny, Edward Cullen usually looks like he just stepped out of GQ magazine, in this photo he was scruffy and casually dressed in a vintage band T shirt of Van Morrison and hadn't shaved for days.

I loved the look, I had never seen any photo of him where he wasn't immaculate.

I took it to my desk and copied it. It was signed and dedicated to Rose.

Boy, she was keeping pretty special company these days.

I carefully put the original back in the frame and hung it in the very central spot on our celeb wall of fame.

I decided to not mention it and watch for her reaction when she noticed it.

The phone rang all day as usual and finally the day was almost done.

I answered a call just before I packed up to leave.

A rich, velvety voice asked to speak to Rose.

I felt my panties dampen at the sound of him speaking.

What the heck? I know sexy men are a turn on but I usually need a face to at least picture in my head for that reaction.

I felt sure I knew this voice. I couldn't quite place it. I decided to keep him talking.

"I am sorry, Rose has taken a short sick leave this week, can she call you back next week?"

"I wont be here next week. Darn. I have to go overseas for a couple of weeks. Did she receive my flowers?"

Oh, so this was one of the secret admirers. I knew for a fact it wasn't Gerald the Creep so it must be whoever sent the wildflowers.

"Yes, thank you. I will drop them off to her apartment in my lunch break. I am sure she will appreciate them. Can I ask why you sent them, they are somewhat different to what she usually gets."

"What does she usually get?

"Oh, you know, 2 dozen log stemmed red roses, the usual."

"I am surprised, I took her for more the wildflower type."

"Rose? Definitely not, its the best of everything for Ms Hale" I laughed.

"Oh, don't even pass them on then, keep them for yourself. Jess, is it?"

I had introduced myself when I answered the phone and he had remembered my name.

"Jessica Stanley at your service. Can I tell her who rang?"

"Oh sure, sorry, just say it was Wardo.

On second thoughts, maybe don't even mention I called or sent the flowers if they don't measure up. I will make the next lot better, okay Jess? Can it be our secret?

I giggled and assured him, we could have secrets.

"Anyway, what is up with Rose? She is ill?"

Normally wild horses wouldn't drag information out of me but he sounded so concerned.

"Do you know Rose's so called boyfriend, Royce?"

"Boyfriend? I thought she didn't ....."

"Yeah, she dumped his miserable ass this week but he left her a little goodbye gift in the shape of a nice big black eye. She is staying away from prying eyes until it is able to be hidden behind make up. I am so glad he is history, he has overstepped the line a few times, I suspect but her best friend finally made her see the light and get rid of him."

EDWARD'S POV.

God, had she gone home smelling of me and pushed him over the edge?

She had been a virgin, I felt that for myself.

If she was dating him and not sleeping with him, had her betrayal with me sent him crazy?

I would never raise a hand to a woman but I could imagine being driven insane by knowing my Rose had offered herself to someone else.

I couldn't go rushing in but I would find out what happened, was this Jessica correct? If this Royce had hit my Rose, he would pay.

Back to JESS POV.

"Well, that is good news. Jess, I need a favor? Can I ring and check on Rose while I am away and you not let on its me? I don't want to come across as some creepy stalker but I need to know she is okay. Would that be all right?"

"Sure, I will give you my cell number. Its 555 4321".

"Thanks, Jess. I owe you. What type of flowers can I send you?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. But long stemmed yellow roses are my dream delivery. If you insist."

He laughed.

"I do insist, Jess. You and I are going to be friends, its the least I can do. Thanks. I will call you next week. Look after her for me."

"Sure, sure. Bye Waldo."

He laughed again. What was funny? Oh, I guess the whole Where's Waldo thing?

BELLA'S POV

Saturday night finally came and I met up with Rose and Alice at the club.

They had both arrived ahead of me and had obviously started without me.

"How's it going, ladies? Anything exciting happening?"

"Well, guess what? I got us all tickets to see 100 Monkeys, they are performing here for a change. We don't have to travel back to Seattle this time. Maybe they are about to hit the big time."

"Oh shit, Alice. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. You know Rose sent me off to do her job this week, well I ran into Jasper Whitlock for like, a minute. His hair is different and I didn't even realize it was him until later. If I had, I would have gotten him to sign something for you and taken a photo with my phone. Sorry."

If only she knew what had driven all memory of meeting Jasper from my mind.

"What!!" she screeched. Luckily my ears are already damaged from too many nights listening to too loud music.

"Yeah, his hair is blonded and kind of wavy and hangs over the side of his face. He is still mega cute, don't worry. He was with a couple of friends. Hey Rose, you would have loved his friend Emmett I think his name was. Just your cup of tea."

"I am taking a break from men, Bella. I thought you were the one insisting we don't need a man on our arm to validate us? Why are you suddenly hooking me up?"

"Rose, don't be ridiculous, I just meant his friend looked like the type you should be dating. Big and muscley and gorgeous dimples. Nice black curls. He looked like a big cuddly teddy bear."

"Oooh, Rose loves teddy bears" chimed in Alice.

"So, when is this concert?"

"Tomorrow night. We got front row tickets. I guess they are not that well known here yet."

"Yeah, Alice. I imagine Hollywood is a harder venue to crack than Seattle."

We laughed and moved on to some shots and soon I was as buzzed as they were.

Tomorrow night would be fun.

I loved any night out with Alice and Rose.

Who needs men?

A pair of emerald green eyes flashed into my brain and I felt my breathing hitch a little.

Well, some men are okay. I guess.

Our conversation when we were locked up together had been the best one I had ever had with any man. I had no regrets asking him to take my v card. I just wish it hadn't been a one time..two time, thing.

I wished he had asked for my cell number. Or even if I had gotten his name. Or the magazine he worked for.

That would have been smart, Bella.

We shared a cab home and agreed to meet up early in a bar near the venue the band were playing at to grab a drink before we went in.

The cab dropped off Rose first then Alice. A large white hairy dog was sitting looking out her window, and started barking excitedly as she left the cab.

"Kisses to Kismet" I called

.

Darn dog didn't ask his name, either.

What use was she? She had witnessed the best night of my life.

She alone had been there when Wardo took my virginity.

Thank God she couldn't speak. Alice would have my guts for garters if she knew what I had done, and not shared.

I just wanted this experience to be mine alone. I didn't want my friends dissecting it and coming to conclusions and giving me advice.

If Wardo and I were meant to be we would meet again.

I went home and collapsed into bed.

That was the first night I dreamed of my secret lover.

In my dream, I was walking through a forest and someone was with me but I couldn't see who. He was slightly behind me as we walked. We were chatting and laughing and enjoying ourselves. Suddenly the trees thinned and we were in a meadow. It was dotted with all sorts of wildflowers. I turned in awe and my companion grinned at me. Even in the shade his green emerald eyes shone back at me. He took my clothes off one piece at a time, then was suddenly naked himself.

A large bed suddenly appeared in the middle of the meadow. It had wrought irons ends, with scrolling and large roses. Nets drifted down from above, moving in the gentle breeze. I walked over and smelt the flowers lying on the sheets. They were small pink rosebuds. I felt him approach me from behind. He gently bent me at my waist and I felt him slip inside my waiting core. I gasped at the feeling of being completely filled by him. His hands were on my breasts, stroking my nipples, massaging the mounds of flesh, his mouth was on my neck, nipping and kissing down my shoulders and back. I felt one hand touch my clit, then he took it away and sucked on one finger, then placed it back again. Its dampness felt warm against me, and he started slowly circling my clit, making the circle smaller and smaller. Then he would pull it away again as soon as the tingling began. I moaned in frustration. He laughed into my neck.

"What's wrong, my love? What do you want me to do to you?"

"Wardo" I sighed.

"Yes, my darling?"

He raised my hand to his mouth and sucked on my finger and his own together. Then he lowered our hands together so both our fingers circled my clit again.

I tensed and felt the tightening.

"Do you want me to make love to you, baby, or do you want me to fuck you senseless?"

My body screamed for release.

"Fuck me, Wardo, fuck me until I can't think."

He rammed his body against mine and I pushed back just as hard. Again and again, he pounded into me, pushing me over further.

He hit that sweet elusive spot and I cried in pleasure.

"Right there, Wardo, Oh God, yes."

"Go, baby, just let yourself go. Come for me, baby, I want to feel you come on me."

Our fingers were working me harder and faster and he plunged in again and again.

I screamed in pleasure and need, I had to get some release before the sensation was too much.

He pinched my clit and that was it, I howled with pleasure and he came along with me, pumping into me until I felt him start to slow, just moving enough to keep my orgasm going, not letting it end.

He flipped me onto the bed effortlessly and his mouth was on me, sucking in my clit as I writhed under him.

The tightening began again and I felt my head want to explode with the intense pleasure. Shocks jarred my body over and over and this time, I felt the build up begin slowly, and my whole body blushed with pleasure. I don't think any blood was left in my brain, my entire being was just where he licked and sucked me, and I shuddered in his wet, warm mouth. His tongue kept licking me, flat and hard and very persistent. I didn't want this to end, his hands were on my breasts again,rolling my nipples and pulling them so I felt a little pain, it helped cope with the intensity of the build up in my center. Next thing the entire night exploded into stars and lightening and my body pulsed in wave after wave of pleasure. His mouth found mine and I welcomed his magical tongue inside and he massaged my tongue with his. When I opened my eyes, we were in a waterfall, the water was soft and cool and we were rubbing each others bodies and my hands were seeking his shaft again. He was ready and hard and I wanted him again and again. He lifted my body onto his, on his lap and entered me again. I put my arms around him and our kisses became more and more passionate. God, all I could feel was him moving inside me, his hands were on my hips and he raised my body up and down, so he could plunge in deep then almost leave me then plunge in again. I thought my pleasure would never end, then my body seized tightly and brought his orgasm on, just before my own and I felt him shoot his seed inside me before my walls gripped down on him. We rolled together, on the soft green grass and the pleasure seemed to go on forever.

The grass turned into a fluffy white cloud and it enveloped us inside and we clasped on to each other and our bodies were welded together as one.

"Bella, Bella, my love, I love you so much" he cried.

His use of my name woke me up, panting and swearing at coming back to reality.

I just had the second best night of sex and it was once again with Wardo, and I was totally blissed again. The man was perfect even in my dreams.

I sat up and tried to calm my heart rate.

God, he was a sex God.

It had felt so real, I felt sated and happy like I had that night, that morning.

I wanted Wardo in my bed. In my life. I wanted to lie in his arms again and feel him move inside me again. And again.

I wanted him to be mine. I had to do something.

I went online and looked up Rolling Stone Magazine and read the names of all their reporters.

None were listed as Ward.

Wardo, it could be short for his first name or his surname .

I Googled other similar magazines and checked their list of reporters.

I Googled "Wardo.

Urban Dictionary: _**Wardo**_

_**Wardo**_ - definition - to throw one's toys out of the pram, a right grump, mistake, stroppy person

Crap. Maybe it was nothing at all to do with his name, just his personality.

I gave up and went back to bed.

To sleep, perchance to dream.


	5. Chapter 5

A Rose By Any Other Name.

Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV.

Everything was ready, I was leaving bright and early Monday morning. I felt really annoyed that I hadn't managed to speak to Rose, I would have liked to at least take her out for a drink had told me she already had plans with her girlfriends but I had a feeling she would have canceled for me.

Or at least invited me along with them. I was puzzled at why she had said she didn't date when Jess made it clear she had boyfriend, up until after she spent the night with me.

I didn't want Rose to prove to be less than the way I saw her. We needed to talk, to clear away any misunderstandings. She needed to trust me and admit she did have an ex, I had my share of exes in the past, I didn't expect to ever meet a woman who never dated. It was amazing enough she had been a virgin. That I would treasure in my heart forever, even if nothing ever became of us. We would always have that night, no matter what.

I wondered if I could hang out with the guys,I needed a distraction before I ended up going to every club in town looking for Rose.

Oh, Jasper had a gig. He and his band had gotten a booking at a small venue and hopefully this would be the start of something big. They were a great band and deserved some recognition outside of Washington state. I should go and show my support but I was cleanly shaven and didn't want to cause a riot and take the attention from the band.

Maybe Jake and I could sit backstage.

I rang Jasper. He sounded excited at the thought of appearing here and I was glad he had come over for his holiday to spend time with me. We were firm friends and growing up with Emmett as my older brother had meant I had my other best friend in my own family. It was great all three of us got on and the other two spent a lot of time together when I was away.

I valued their friendships. I was glad they had each other to go out with. Jasper and I had been pretty inseparable for years now and it was good Emmett filled the gap left by my frequent absences. Emmett's accent was so much less noticable than mine. Our father, Carlisle, had also Americanized way more than I had. I guess my mom Esme and I were the last two Cullens to 'talk like Poms.'

I could do American in my acting roles but once I left the set, my British accent just took over again. Emmett used our mothers maiden name, McCarty, to avoid being mobbed because he was my brother. I was surprised seeing he seemed to be always chasing after any "spare skirt" when he visited me at work or Jasper at concerts. I guess he needed to have a way to distance himself from me if necessary.

Jake and I appeared at the back door and we were allowed in and sat with the guys before the gig started.

It was a full house, so word of mouth had spread , these days with online fan clubs, I guess everyone knows whats happening and hastens the whole process.

Jasper and the band had a quite wide spread following from the stats on his fan club. They had released their first album and it was doing pretty well. I was glad for him.

Soon he would be donning a wig and glasses just to walk the streets. I had a feeling only Emmett would know the luxury of being normal. We would have to send him out for the beer.

Emmett sat with Jake and I and we had a beer and watched Jasper on stage.

I felt really strange. Must be over work. My body seemed to buzz and I felt like I wanted to walk out into the front of the audience.

It was just weird. I hoped it wasn't because I was usually the one getting all the attention.

The crowd seemed to be calling to me silently or something.

I stole a peek out at the audience and saw a gorgeous black haired girl in the front row. She was the typical emo, all black leather and dark make up and long black hair but she sure was gorgeous.

What was up? Suddenly I am seeing beautiful women everywhere? She wasn't as gorgeous as my Rose but she certainly was attractive. I snapped a photo with my phone as Emmett grinned at me.

I would never pursue a girl like this, I was not into the whole 'emo' scene but it never hurt to have a photo of a lovely woman to look at. I almost deleted it when the strange feeling started, I felt like I was betraying Rose.

As I was about to hit 'delete', Emmett grabbed my phone and looked at it, then out into the audience.

"Nice one bro...holy shit, look at the chick beside her.."

The girls on either side of her were a world apart.

On the right was a typical Emmett type. Tall, blond, model material, wearing her Ray Bans inside? On the other side was a tiny, short black haired overexcited little Pixie of a girl.

I sat back before anyone saw me and Emmett handed me my knitted skullcap to pull over my hair before I left. I grabbed my phone back from Emmett and put it in my pocket

.

The fans were loving the show and Emmett's eyes were bright with the hope some of the fans would settle for "friend of Jasper Whitlock."

Jake and I cut the night short, we had an early flight. The pull stopped as soon as we left . Yep. I was officially an attention whore.

I fell into bed and Rose was in my arms again as soon as I fell asleep. I could smell her scent, soft strawberries, vanilla, and a fresh mountain breeze.

I hugged her tight and sadly realized it was just my pillow. My Tshirt from last night had been washed. I had almost decided to kept it stained with her juices and mine, mingled together, but that seemed creepy so I washed the shirt myself and wore it to bed. I hoped it never wore out because it was my favorite article of clothing, now.

BELLA'S POV

I had spent a long time getting ready for the concert because I wanted to drop the hint to Jasper that some of us preferred his old look to his new.

I rinsed my hair with a temporary black dye and wondered if I wanted to shampoo it out in the morning, it suited me.

I did my make up dark and broody and used eyeliner to make my eyes pop. Alice had once bought me a pair of torn up, back, skinny jeans and a fitted black T shirt and a tight black leather jacket.

Once my hair was dry I used the straightener on it, pulling down the length in long strokes. My hair fell thick and shiny and black in a straight flood of silk down my back.

Alice and Rose's eyes nearly fell out of their heads when they saw me. I guess I didn't look like Boring Bella tonight.

My strappy black boots took ages to put on but were worth it. I buckled up every silver buckle up my leg and sighed at the thought of how long it would take to get them off later.

The band were rocking up a storm. I felt a strange buzz of electricity when we sat down.

I was a fan of 100 Monkeys but not a huge one like Alice.

This was weird. It was like a pull and static and a strange buzz almost. It suddenly stopped just before the concert ended.

Whatever. Maybe I did fancy Jasper Whitlock and was suppressing it for Alice's sake?

No, really.

My ideal man was suddenly tall, copper haired with big green eyes. And a smirk and a crooked smile to die for.

The crowd filed out and we were the only three left sitting.

Alice always needed time to get her breathing back under control after a Jasper Whitlock concert.

Rose sat there looking bored and ready to leave.

I was about to explain the whole fiasco at Studio B and not even laying eyes on Ed Cullen, let alone doing the interview for her when she suddenly sat up straight and a Rose Hale Special smile appeared on her face.

I turned to see who had put that there.

Huh, that Emmett guy was walking towards us.

He walked straight up to Rose, hardly noticing Alice and I were there.

They smiled like idiots at each other for a while then he shook his head and spoke.

"Ladies, would you like to come back and meet the band. I am Emmett McCarty, best friend of Jasper's. We would love you all to come and have a beer with us and chill for a while. As he spoke, his eyes never left Rose.

Alice looked at me, I had to remind her to breathe, before she hyperventilated.

We stood and followed Emmett and Rose backstage. They were already talking together like they had known each other all their lives.

Jasper Whitlock was sitting on a chair drinking a bottle of beer. He jumped to his feet when he caught sight of Alice. His eyes lit up and suddenly I felt very much the third wheel.

"Hi, I am Jasper Whitlock. Thanks for coming to my little show." he said in his gorgeous Texas drawl.

Alice shook herself and took the hand he offered her.

"Alice..."

"Brandon, Alice Brandon" I supplied.

"Alice Brandon. Your biggest fan."

Jasper laughed at that. He looked at me and one eyebrow rose, like he had a slight memory of having seen me before but he didn't say anything, just held his hand out to me.

"Bella Swan, keeper of this pair." I introduced myself.

His eyes went straight back to Alice.

O-Kayy, well once you two notice there are others of us in the world, I need to ask you about a friend of yours, Jasper.

I wandered around, looking at the instruments and chatted to the other members of the band.

Nope.

No Wardo. I told them how we came from Seattle and had been to many of their gigs.

They were all nice down to earth guys.

Not yet spoiled by over exposure and fame. I hoped they would manage to hold on to their real selves if they did hit the big time. I have no time for famous actors and singers who forget they are just ordinary people like the rest of us, just with fans and more money.

It was soon clear my two friends were going on somewhere else with their new buddies, so I said goodnight and pleaded an early start in the morning and grabbed a cab home.

I did have an early start, course working mainly from home on my new novel, it wasn't like I had a timetable to stick to.

I tried to work consistently every day. My paying job was as an editor for a way smaller magazine than Dreamgirls. I didn't do interviews or meet celebs. I read other peoples stories, edit material, and wrote the book review column.

It paid the bills and only demanded my actual physical presence two or three days a week, thus leaving me with plenty of time to write the great American novel.

And run around doing favors and chores for my friends.

Alice works at a top fashion house and often has to travel so I am also chief dog sitter now I guess. Kismet was a fairly new addition to her life. She had bought her as a pup about five months ago. I could hardly believe my eyes every time I saw her. She had started out as a tiny pup, barely the size of a kitten, the runt of the litter, when Alice bought her.

Being only barely 5 foot tall herself, Alice always gravitated towards small. And now Kismet was enormous. I could not see how Alice would be able to control her on a lead if she decided to chase a cat in front of a car. Alice would be pulled right off her feet.

I should volunteer to walk her for Alice. She was so well behaved, I almost wanted a dog myself.

I would do a trial run with hers first.

Monday morning dawned and I threw on my sweats and headed to my car to go for a run. I remembered my pledge last night and stopped at Alice's to take Kismet with me.

I peeked into Alice's room.

Home alone.

Good. I was kind of expecting a shaggy blond head to be lying beside hers.

Not that I could judge anybody else. I had spent the night with a man whose name I didn't even know.

I had offered up my body and my virginity to a stranger. And I still had no regrets. I was the hussy.

I put a collar and leash around the only shaggy blond here and left Alice a note.

Kismet jumped into my car like it was something she did every day and we headed for the park. I ran around the track and she was no trouble at all.

I chatted to her about life and love and green eyes.

She seemed to understand and didn't rubbish me for rambling on about a man whose name I didn't know, who had spent one night in my company and had left a hole in my heart.

Too weird, I didn't understand it at all.

I had seen so many of my friends date and meet their perfect match and then be heartbroken when he slept around or left them for someone else. It wasn't a road I ever wanted to travel. Men like Royce just confirmed my fears. It would take a really special someone to even convince me love was worth the risk. Opening your heart to someone then getting it torn to pieces was an experience I had no desire to try.

Yet I had done just that. Without realizing, I had let the man who took me enter my heart and now he was living there and I had no idea where he really lived.

The next two weeks passed in much the same way. I took Kismet for a run every morning and night. Alice and Rose worked and then dated Emmett and Jasper every night. I was invited but well aware I would be talking to myself, I declined, using my novel deadline as my excuse.

Alice rang me every day and I had lunch with Rose several times and both had the same story. They were in love. They had met their soulmates. I hoped Emmett would prove to be a better man than Royce, her former "soul mate."

Alice was completely consumed by Jasper. Luckily Rose told me he was just as smitten with Alice. He didn't seem like the type of man to take advantage of a fan.

That Saturday night Alice had asked me to come with the four of them to the club. I was about to decline when Alice added,

"The guys have a friend, Wardo, he has been away but he is back today and they are going to bring him. They both think he would like to meet you. "

My heart fluttered and I tried to speak.

"Sure" I managed to stutter out.

Wardo. They could not possibly have two friends with that name.

It had to be him.

Suddenly I had shopping to do, places to go.

I needed decent dress, new shoes, make up... I laughed at myself. This was not me, Bella Swan never went out of her way to impress a guy.

JESS'S POV

Over the following two weeks, Rose got a daily delivery of long stemmed roses, usually pink or dark red , sometimes white. I knew they were from Waldo. The notes were so sweet and I kept the cards after Rose threw them in the trash after reading them and saying this guy was insane or mistaken in who the roses were for.

I sent him a text each day after they arrived, but I didn't pass on Rose's reaction to them. I didn't want his feelings to be hurt.

I was in a difficult position, I didn't want him to think Rose wanted his attentions but I didn't want to lose contact with him either. I decided, as soon as we became close enough friends to not need Rose, I would tell him she had other interests.

Some big guy with black curls was dropping in and taking Rose to lunch while Waldo was away.

They seemed pretty tight. I had a feeling Waldo had missed his chance.

Rose introduced me to her new man, Emmett McCarty, and in no time, there were roses arriving from him as well.

She really seemed to have no idea who Waldo was, and she dumped each new arrangement back on my desk.

By the end of the first week, my office looked like a florist so I took them home and just left one lot on my desk. My own yellow roses.

If Rose didn't want this guy, she could hand him over to me. Anyone this sweet was sure the be a great catch.

Rose ordered , loudly, that the only flowers she wanted me to accept from the florist delivery service, were those sent by Emmett or clients whose name I recognized so I took the cards out of Waldo's and kept the roses for myself.

He sent me a text about 3 times each day, always wanting to make sure Rose was fine and that her eye was better.

There were no signs of the bruise anyway seeing she had used cover up make up over it for work.

When he sent a text saying he was about to catch a flight home, I had the feeling things were about to hit the fan.

I wanted to meet him but I didn't want anything bad to happen to him if he turned up when the ever present Emmett was around.

Emmett was a doctor, and was thinking of working and living in this area. He wasn't going away any time soon.

Poor Waldo.

EDWARD'S POV

I was back and exhausted but Jaz and Emmett had news and hot dates and wanted me to go clubbing with them tonight.

Being a weekend, I supposed I wouldn't be able to contact Rose anyway, but I would be on the doorstep of Dreamgirl Magazine first thing tomorrow. Enough mucking about. I was walking up to her office and asking her out. I had kept in touch with Jessica Stanley and she said Rose was a new person, all happy and outgoing and I hoped maybe I had something to do with that, in some small way. Was she thinking of me like I was thinking about her? You know, constantly. Day and night. I dreamed of this woman, most of my dreams ended with her soft body in my arms if not my bed. But the most vivid dream was of me waiting in the front of a church aisle, watching her float towards me, a vision in white.

I had to caution myself constantly, I hardly knew her. It was just the connection. It had felt so strong and real.

I had resolved to get to know her better and just hoped the whole Edward Cullen actor crap didn't get in our way. It was very hard to have a real relationship in the position I was in. I didn't want to expose someone as pure and innocent as she was to the backstabbing and false stories of my many conquests. I had decided long ago, should I ever achieve any status of celebrity, I would never, ever take advantage of a fan.

I would only date women who wanted to be with me, for myself and not for who I was on the A list.

As a result, I had not dated many women since coming to Hollywood. Before Bite Me was released and took off as it had, the women I had dated had soon moved on to brighter stars, and hadn't really given me a chance. Since the whole phenomenon, I guess I could date anyone I wanted but knowing it was simply because I was flavor of the month soured my outlook. What would happen if Bite Me Too flopped? Would I be dumped again?

I had stuck to safe dates, girls who simply wanted to be seen on Edward Cullens arm and had not attempted any type of relationship with them. And that included sexual. Emmett thought I was insane, I could have had a non stop stream of women in my bed, but that was never what this was about. I wanted to act. On Screen. Not off.

Off I wanted to be me, and be accepted for who I was , who I had always been. Wardo. The guy who was devoted to his family and friends. The guy who loved people for who they were inside, not because they graced the covers of magazines. The man I had been that night with Rose. I loved that she had no idea who I was. Though I was a little scared how she would react when she found out. I would explain everything to her. How I got caught up in a fantasy and didn't identify myself. I had no idea my little game would end with me making love to her.

I was so tired I was tempted to cancel tonight but Emmett wouldn't allow it. He and Jasper were on their way around to convince me I had to join them tonight.

I took a shower and dressed in jeans and a vintage T.

I was attempting to tame the wild mop that passes for hair on the top of my head and opened the door when they buzzed.

Emmett and Jasper both looked way more animated than usual.

"Okay, guys, whats going on? Spill."

Jasper spoke first.

"Wardo, I am in love. Emmett is in love. We are in love."

"With each other?" I joked.

"No, bro, with real live women" answered Emmett.

"Okay, tell me about these girls."

I sat down on my couch and opened one of the beers the guys had brought with them.

I took a sip as Emmett spoke.

"I have met the most beautiful, perfect, amazing woman on the planet and I swear I am going to marry her, bro."

I almost choked on my beer.

"Marry? Emmett? ... I didn't think we were allowed to use those two words in the same sentence."

He laughed.

"That was before. Before an angel named Rosalie Hale entered my life and my bed. I am in love, brother."

This could not be happening. Not my Rose. I was too stunned to speak.

"She is perfect. She is everything I could ever want in a woman. And she won't be escaping from me, ever."

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Rose? Emmett loved Rose? She was all he said, amazing, and beautiful but she was nothing like the type of woman Emmett dated. He went for the tall, leggy blonds. He never looked at the real, down to earth, beauties like Rose.

I turned to Jasper, hoping neither of them saw the distress in my eyes.

"And I am dating her best friend Alice."

Best friend Alice. Rose had mentioned her, the one that bought her clothes and did makeovers.

"She is amazing, Edward. She is this tiny little ball of energy and I am completely in love. We met two weeks ago, after the concert. She is all that and more. There's no way I am going back to Seattle. Alice even comes from Seattle, did I tell you? Her family is there but she lives and works for a fashion house here. I have never felt like this about a girl, Edward. Wait till you meet her tonight."

I smiled automatically at him, I am an actor, after all. I was happy for him, but Rose? Rose and Emmett? How could I fake happiness for my brother?

"And these ladies are as into you two as you are into them?" I asked, desperately hoping to hear, selfishly, that Emmett was having an uphill battle winning over Rose.

"Yes, bro. Rose and I clicked from the first time I saw her. Everyone else had left the gig and I looked out into the audience and there she sat. She and her two friends, Alice and Bella. You will love Bella, Edward. She is just your type. She reminds us both of someone, maybe an old girlfriend you had in high school? I dunno. She just looks like someone you would go for."

I had to nip this in the bud. No way could I sit there across from Emmett and Rose and not want to rip his arms off and burn his body.

Fuck my life.

Why hadn't I laid a claim on her before I left?

"I am so tired, guys, maybe another night? I really want to just sleep."

That was true. I wanted to sleep forever.

"Where does Rose work?" I clutched at straws.

"Dreamgirl Magazine. Its like some gossipy girlie type thing." he answered, crushing my last hope.

"Wardo, I have never ever felt a hundredth of what I feel for her. I admit, she was in my bed that first night I met her but it really wasn't just about sex. It was about claiming her as mine and me as hers. She feels the same way for me, we are simply meant to me. Soul mates, whatever. You know I never bought into that shit, Edward. But the moment I met Rose, I met my other half. Its like I was living half a life, waiting for her."

I knew that feeling very well.

Rose has jumped straight into Emmett's bed? So, the night we spent together had not meant the same to her as it had to me. I couldn't even look at another woman, let alone sleep with one.

"You cannot bail, Wardo, we are counting on you. The girls are bringing Bella and if she gets to be the third wheel again, I don't think the girls will forgive us." Jasper said.

I nodded my head and promised this Bella wouldn't be that. I would be the third wheel, no matter who I was with.

I could not believe my life.

Suddenly I have everything anyone could want, except the one important thing.

The one person who would ground me and keep me my true self. A woman who wouldn't buy into my fame and publicity. And she was with my brother.

They left after getting my promise I would not be leaving Bella without a date.

I wouldn't do that.

But there was no way I could face Rose on Emmett's arm. Knowing she would be going home to Emmett's bed.

I grabbed my phone.

"Jake, I am sorry to do this to you but I need a favor. A big favor. Are you free tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

I am trying to find out how many people are reading this, if its worth updating here. I have it on another site where it has 900 reviews. PLEASE leave a smiley face review if you want me to keep posting here. I finished writing the last chapter last night, theres about 16 in all, I think.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5522414/1/Lean_On_Me

This is my friends Mi's story. She is really talented, unlike some of us!

A Rose By Any Other Name.

Chapter 5.

Friends and Lovers.

BELLA'S POV

I had tried on about fifty dresses before the right one suddenly appeared. It was close fitting and black and short and strapless and nothing like I usually wore but the minute I put it on, I knew it was the right dress.

I had snuck to the Mall alone. I didn't need Rose or Alice bullying me into buying a dress they liked...well, a dress like this. I laughed at the thought. I had just bought a dress that would be completely approved by Alice and Rose.

I paid for it and headed to a shoe shop. I needed a pair of heels, something I usually avoided but this dress needed heels.

I rushed home and took my time getting ready.

A long, hot bath, a face pack, a body scrub. Then I washed my hair in strawberry shampoo and blew it dry then straightened it. It fell to almost my bum. It shone and flipped around as I posed in front of the mirror. The dress looked even more amazing with the heels and I was well pleased. And I had even done my own make up.

Alice and Rose came in my front door, calling for me loudly.

"Do we need to come and tell you to change? Are you in your ripped up jeans and a vintage T shirt?" yelled Alice.

I stepped out in front of them.

"Wow, Bella, you look freaking awesome!" exclaimed Rose, clearly astonished.

"Bella" Alice whispered."I always knew you could look like this. I am so proud. That dress, I cannot believe you bought that dress, all by yourself."

We heard the cab we had ordered pull up. Hopefully, we would all have a lift home tonight.

I couldn't wait to see if the connection between myself and Wardo was as strong as I remembered

We arrived and Jasper and Emmett were waiting outside for us. Alice ran to Jasper and threw herself at him, literally. He caught her and pulled her tiny body to his tightly. His lips were locked with hers and I waited for them to come up for air. I looked around expectantly. Where's Wardo.? I couldn't wait to see him again, finally.

Emmett had Rose in a similar embrace and they didn't look like stopping any time soon.

Finally Jasper spoke.

"Bella, this is Jacob Black. Wardo couldn't make it tonight but Jake is a great friend and he is going to be your date , is that okay?"

I hoped my face didn't drop as much as my heart had.

I turned to Jacob Black.

He was tall, well over six feet, his skin was an attractive russet and his eyes were deep pools of black. His hair was jet black, long and straight and hung down his back in a ponytail. He smiled and his entire face lit up.

Whoa, okay, he was sort of beautiful. He wasn't Wardo but damn, he was pretty darn good looking.

I decided to go with the flow. If I allowed my brain to think of the fact that Wardo had chosen not to come to me tonight, I would just curl up on the floor and die. I had to put on a mask and pretend he didn't exist.

"Hi Jacob. Nice of you to step in and save me from having to watch these two pairs suck each others faces off all night."

"My pleasure, Bella. I am looking forward to getting to know you better."

We all walked in and grabbed a booth and Emmett dragged himself away long enough to get a tray of drinks.

Jacob was great company but I needed to know how he ended up my date and not Wardo.

I felt pretty crushed about his no show, but maybe there was a reason.

"So, Jake, you are a friend of Wardo?"

"Wardo? I didn't know anyone but this pair called him that. Can I be honest with you, Bella?"

"Of course."

This didn't bode well.

"He has been away overseas for two weeks and he spent the whole time sending flowers and texting some girl. He couldn't wait to get home and see her, he told me he has pretty serious feelings for her.

I guess she was at his place last night and she just didn't feel the same for him."

Oh, I see. So, he had his heart set on some girl.

Who wasn't me, seeing he didn't text me or send me flowers.

See, this is why I don't open myself up to guys. I really thought we had a connection. And all the time, he was chasing some other woman.

"He was so keen to get home, he rushed out of the airport. He was a man on a mission and I dropped him at his place and he rushed in like his pants were on fire. I have known him for two years now, Bella, and never seen him like this. Whoever she is, she had a large piece of his heart.

Then he rang and I could hardly believe it was the same man. He just said he had a visit and things were not as he hoped and would I please come take his place on this date here tonight.

I am sure it is nothing personal, Bella. I don't think he would have been very good company anyways."

"Thats okay, Jake, thanks so much for filling in. I hardly know him, I only met him once, to be honest. I had no idea he had his heart set on anyone. I guess that shows how little I learned about him when I was talking to him, he didn't mention her at all. I am pleased you saved me though. I have just about had enough of listening to obsessed people. Alice has not let up talking about Jasper since their first date. Actually, she started two years ago when we went to a concert of his band for the first time. Since then, I don't think a sentence has come out of her mouth that didn't contain the 'J' word. And Rose has been just as bad. Emmett, Emmett, I don't think she realizes anyone else exists. Look at them; have you ever seen such a good match? Its like they came out of the same pod."

Jake laughed and I relaxed. As disappointed as I was, I had to make the best of things and Jake was certainly a pretty darn good consolation prize. And even if Wardo had come, listening to him cry over some other woman was not my idea of fun.

Jake asked me to dance and I admit, I felt so tiny and feminine in his large arms. He towered above me and his body was firm and well built and I couldn't decide who would win a wrestling match between him and Emmett. Though I think the only wrestling Emmett wanted to do included Rose, not Jake.

Jake was an excellent dancer and we talked all night and found we had a lot in common. He came from a Reservation near Seattle, I had been there to First Beach a few times as a kid. He had become a body guard/gopher/friend for, who else but the elusive Edward Cullen. He seemed puzzled I didn't know that already.

I hated celebrity gossip so I made him agree to never mention his boss again and he laughed and agreed.

At the end of the night, I caught a cab home alone but not before Jake had asked me out on a date later in the week. I said yes, why would I not? The whole Wardo thing was dead in the water, before it started. Jake was sincerely a great guy and I knew I could do a lot worse.

That night I fell asleep quickly and was soon dreaming about Wardo again. Even the dream hurt. He was looking for me in a forest. He couldn't find me and he looked sad then he found a rose and his face lit up and he went away happy. I called out after him and begged him not to leave me but he kept walking away. He held the rose against his heart and it melted onto his skin.

I woke up shaking and crying and just went with it. As soon as the tears were finally over, I decided that was my closure. That was all I would ever get so starting today, I never shed another tear for Wardo. I move on and I let him go.

Seriously, I would end up a basket case if this went on any longer, there was no hope of a happy ever after for us, I had to pull on my big girl panties and move on. And keep my darn panties on this time.

Jake arrived at my door bearing coffee from Starbucks and I officially loved him. Well, not loved him, but it came pretty close.

We spent the day together, walking along the beach and eating at a romantic little restaurant.

I had more fun than I ever expected and was sorry when it was over. Jake and I exchanged numbers and he set his phone to play "Ring My Bell" when I rang. I set mine to play the theme from Deliverance, seeing he had saved me from a fate worse than death, a night watching the perfect matches gaze at each other.

Or even worse, a night of hearing Wardo cry about another woman.

Monday I collected Kismet and headed for a run.

EDWARD'S POV.

I was in a bad mood when I woke up Monday and I decided to go for a run. I had no idea how to handle this whole situation. Having Emmett dating Rose was bad enough, believe me, but last night I had the wedding dream again and I woke with a shout, I guess my subconscious had realized if Rose walked down any aisle, it would be to Emmett, not to me. How the hell was I to cope with that?

Rose as my sister-in-law?

Would I spend the rest of my life longing for my brothers wife?

I just couldn't see anything good coming from this. I had to make a decision now. I had plenty of offers on the table and suddenly, the offer to make a movie in France seemed like a solution. I wasn't needed back here for another eight or nine months to start filming Bite Me Too and my commitments for publicizing Bite Me were finally finished.

I could go make a movie before I was needed here and it would give me some distance from Emmett and ...Rose.

Maybe things would fizzle out between them by then. I hated to think that but the selfish me wanted a chance with her. Emmett had never been committed to any woman before, he could just get over her one day and then I could have my chance.

I ran along the path in my Wayfarers and baseball cap and nobody looked at me twice.

Plenty of people run this path and I was not surprised to find a fair few others using the track. I had paused for a break and almost convinced myself I was over reacting to the whole Rose situation when I heard a deep bark and looked up to see the woman herself running along a parallel path to me.

I stood behind the few bushes separating the two paths and watched her run from maybe eight foot away. She was stunning, all relaxed and happy, earplugs attached to her iPod in her ears, dog at her side, smile on her face.

Her legs were bare and she had just a wifebeater and a pair of tiny running shorts on and her body was just perfect. Her breasts were firm and round and not to large, such a nice change from all the 'enhanced' busts around this place, and my hands remembered how soft they had felt.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it bounced and swung from side to side as she ran.

She stopped at the end of the path and pulled her earplugs out and sat down beside her dog, patting its coat and talking quietly in its ear. I even wished I could change places and be her dog. Just watching the affection she bestowed on it wrenched at my heart and I knew, I was looking at the only woman for me.

Nope, it was never going to work.

I had to get away and leave her and Emmett and let them have their chance. If she was the one meant to be with him, I would not stay around and cause any tension.

I felt guilty knowing my mantra from here on would be "Please don't let her choose him."

I ran back to my car and rang the film company and asked if they still wanted me for that role. I knew whoever they had found instead would probably hate me but my need was greater than his and in days, the role was mine.

I walked into Jake's place and sprung the idea on him

.

"How do you feel about a year or so in France?"

Just to further prove how my life sucked compared to everyone else's, Jake baulked at coming with me and asked if I would take Mike Newton instead. Mike was fine, a good worker, I just got along with Jake better.

Naturally, because the universe hates me, the reason Jacob Black didn't want to come with me to France was because he had hit it off with Rose's friend, Bella.

Apparently, she was all Jake had looked for in a woman and a year long absence was not happening. My sister Elizabeth would happily use Jake as one of her bodyguards in my absence so he wouldn't get snapped up by some other actor. Elizabeth was becoming a well known singer and always on the lookout for staff. She had tried to lure Jake away from me many times, she would be thrilled to have him on loan.

I rang her and arranged everything, Jake would turn up at her door next week, and I would be gone by then.

Mike had been thrilled to be asked to accompany me to France so we were all set to go.

I ran every morning of my last week here and saw Rose every day. Her dog ran beside her and she always spent time talking to it before and after she ran. I chided myself for stalking her but I needed some images in my head before I could tear myself away for a whole year.

My parents asked me to go to dinner with them, and of course, Emmett and Jas would be there so I made a special request that no partners be invited, I pointed out I had not met Rose or Alice, even if it was only true in Alice's case, so they reluctantly agreed.

It was still hell. My parents had met Rose and were full of praise for her. Even if she wasn't at the table with us, she was the topic of conversation. I was still surprised that both Carlisle and Esme thought Rose and Emmett a perfect match.

To me, they were glaringly wrong, a total mismatch. I had always seen Emmett ending up with a real life Barbie doll type. Not a little, shy, blushing Rose type.

My mind would not shut up and accept things. She is mine, she is mine, echoed through my head all night and I poured myself another drink. Only after several shots could I even pretend to be normal.

Jasper finally dragged my ass home and put me to bed.

"What the hell is wrong, Wardo? You just are not yourself."

"I love her, Jas. I love her so much and I just can't bear to see him with her. She was mine first." I cried.

Luckily I passed out before he could quiz me on specifics and I caught a plane to France the next morning, with Mike Newton at my side.

On the new set, rehearsals were underway and I was soon too busy to mope. I almost broke my contract when Mike and I went out on a bender one night.

Emmett and Jasper both rang me at least weekly and their calls just made me feel worse. Both were getting along famously with their girlfriends, then this night Emmett had rung to tell me Rose had accepted his proposal.

Just as I had once wished, Rose was to be Rose Cullen.

Just she would be Mrs Emmett Cullen, not Mrs Edward Cullen. Be careful what you wish for, or at least, be really specific.

Mike tried to stop me but I walked into an all night tattoo parlor and had a small, pink, perfect rosebud tattooed on my chest, just over my heart. It was my little bit of Rose. I didn't care if she saw it sometime in the future at some hellish family Christmas party or whatever, she would know what it meant.

Jake kept in touch, his romance with Bella Swan was going well and I wished him luck. I hadn't met her before I left but she sounded really nice.

Jake was forever telling me about some act of kindness his girlfriend had performed and she did sound like someone I would want to meet and become friends with. She apparently was totally unimpressed that Jake had worked for me, The Edward Cullen, and had even told him she didn't want to hear anything about me.

That made a change. Jake's last girlfriend, Leah, had spent many a night grilling Jake for any details she could get so she could be "a reliable source" for any gossip magazine willing to pay her.

This Bella was the opposite of impressed with celebrity. She did allow Jake to talk about our friendship and she had said I sounded like a nice guy and she was hoping to meet me one day. It would be nice to have a friend, a female friend.

I tried my best to remain professional and put my all into this job but images of Rose kept invading my brain and I fell out of character easily. I had to pull myself together. I was portraying a section in time in the life of a famous American painter who lived for a few years in France. My voice coach suggested I give up reverting to my British accent when not filming as had been my habit. She felt if I stayed more in character between takes, maybe things would gel better so I stopped using my real accent completely, even when out with Mike on the town. I would be the American version of me until this whole shoot was over. Or maybe I should make more effort to let it go entirely. I had more films to make as an American character, like Bite Me Too. Time to say goodbye to my heritage.

I sent a text to Jake's phone one night and Bella answered. it. Jake was in the shower so I asked her to look up a number for me from one of our files and she did so. She cheekily told me the bill for her services was in the mail so I asked her for her own phone number in case I needed anything else when Jake was not available.

In reality, I just wanted to get to know her better and I trusted Jake's judgment that she wasn't going to disclose anything I told her to anyone else. I asked her as much, and she replied that nothing in my life was of any great interest to her and she was happy to be my text mate.

The leading lady on the set of the movie was a tall, stunning strawberry blond named Tanya Denali and she was completely open about the fact she found me attractive.

I fought with myself long and hard about whether or not to start anything with her. It would only be temporary but I needed someone in my bed. The thoughts of Rose being with Emmett every night and soon forever, were driving me insane.

One night I was sitting alone while Mike was out on a date with a cute caterer off the set, and I decided to ask Bella what I should do.

I told her briefly how I was in love with a woman I could never have and that this woman was marrying a 'friend' of mine, and how Tanya was attracted to me. I explained how lonely I was and asked her what her perspective was.

I expected her answer to be "Bad luck, Edward, you cannot just use this woman to forget someone else" so her answer surprised me.

She told me she had been in a similar situation. She had met a man and felt a very strong connection with him and had spent just a single night in his bed. She even dreamed about him still, but he was unavailable to her, which I took to mean, he was married.

Then she had met Jake and she had just decided to give him a chance, even if he wasn't the one she had wanted, she had accepted she couldn't have her first choice and she had chosen to open herself up to Jake and see where things went.

Jake knew she had been emotionally invested in someone else, but also that it was a 'never meant to be' situation and he had accepted whatever part of herself Bella had to offer.

I asked her how happy she was with Jake now and she told me, she still dreamed of this other man but she knew it was a 'her' thing, not a real connection.

He probably no longer even remembered she existed. She was sure he had forgotten her pretty much instantly, and he had moved on very quickly so she even doubted he ever had feelings for her at all. She talked about how what was a life changing event to one person could just be "a roll in the hay" to another.

I admitted my own situation was fairly similar only I had made a play for the girl in question, sent her flowers, but when I got back from a work trip away, she was taken and firmly in the arms of my friend.

She was very empathic to me and I finally felt like I wasn't the only one in the world that this sort of thing had happened to. On her advice, I invited Tanya out for a drink and had quite a nice night. She was a bit full of herself and was a rising star , but basically she was quite good company and so I sent Bella a text once I got home, as she had asked me to do, and thanked her for her advice.

From then onwards, Bella and I became good friends.

I sent her a text before and after every date with Tanya and kept her up with my progress. She told me things about her relationship with Jake and how he was healing the hole this other man had ripped in her heart.

I told her, he was a fool. If he couldn't recognize the goodness and warmth she had to offer, he truly was not worth having.

Sometimes she mentioned her friends, Alice and Rose, and that always left me with a dagger in my heart, especially as she had no idea Rose was the woman I had longed for so she was quite open telling me how fantastic Rose and Emmett were as a couple.

Tanya and I were getting on well, she filled my bed with a warm body even if she didn't fill my heart. I don't think the connection was any stronger from her point of view either. We were good friends, with benefits, but I knew there was no future for us. Even so, the night Tanya left me to move on to someone else, I felt quite upset and I gave in and rang Bella. I needed to hear her words of comfort, not cold words via text.

She answered immediately.

"Edward? This is weird, we have shared so much and never even spoken before."

Even weirder than she knew, she sounded just like Rose.

"Hi Bella, I just need a little of your time and a shoulder to cry on."

"God'" She almost hissed.

"Whats wrong? I asked hurriedly.

"My brain is playing with me. You sound just like someone I once knew."

So, it wasn't only me. Maybe in time everyone would sound like Rose. Maybe my brain wanted her back so much it was misremembering the sound of her voice.

"What's happened, Edward? Is it Tanya?' she asked softly.

My body tingled in a way I had only ever felt once or twice before and I didn't want to think about those occasions.

"As we knew from the start, we were never going to be a happy ever after but she left me tonight. Her part in the movie is wrapped and finished, unless they need to reshoot anything in the future. And she just packed her bag and kissed me on the cheek and went. I am just a little shocked. I thought we had something, not a lot, but more than that."

"I am so sorry, Edward. I was probably wrong to encourage you to pursue her."

For some reason, the whole Tanya thing suddenly seemed weirdly irrelevant, I didn't even care. But I wanted to keep Bella talking so I started asking her questions about herself, saying I needed a distraction.

We discussed bands and movies and even more strange, she seemed to have much the same taste as Rose. Maybe that's why they were such close friends. The only off note was, when she mentioned her fondness for some of the emo type bands and I asked her, without thinking, if she was a fan of MCR like Rose was.

"Rose? A fan of an emo band? I don't know where you got that from. Though now I think of it, maybe MCR is her guilty pleasure. I did see a photo of Gerard Way in her outer office."

She went quiet, as though something had occurred to her that she didn't want to say.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Someone just walked over my grave as they say."

"Creepy. How are things with you and Jacob? I am not prying, I just got informed Bite Me Too is going to be filmed in Vancouver rather than Hollywood, and I don't want to steal your man away if you need him 24/7."

"I don't know how to answer that, to be honest. Things are fine but not spectacular. He loves working for your sister, by the way. Lizzie is amazing, a real scream. I don't get to spend much time with Rose and Alice these days, they are either too involved with their other halves or double dating together, I have sort of grown away from them a lot. So your sister is actually the female friend I see the most of. Some of the stories she has told us about you as a child have been quite hilarious. Does the name Claudia mean anything to you?"

"I cannot believe she told you that. Please make sure you keep that story to yourself, I don't need that turning up on the internet gossip sites."

"Your secrets are safe with me, Edward. I do mean that. I consider you one of my best friends."

"I feel the same way, Bella. It seems wrong we have never met, I don't even know what you look like. All I ever hear from Jake is perfect and beautiful. Not a lot to go on."

"Well, I think Jake might be a little blinded by love. I am nothing special, believe me. When I compare myself to Lizzie and Rose and women like that, I feel quite the plain Jane."

I knew my sister was beautiful and of course, Rose is my ideal woman so I couldn't argue with Bella's comment. But she sounded like such a nice person. I was sure I would love her when we did get to meet, no matter what she outwardly looked like. Some things are more important than looks. Like a heart of gold, and Bella had that.

"Describe yourself to me, Bella. I need a mental image."

"Okay, average. I think if you think of the average girl next door, nobody who would stand out in a crowd, that's me. I don't have any interesting features, my coloring is quite boring and common, no strawberry blond hair like Tanya or legs that go on forever like Rose, I am just ordinary. I feel quite strange being with Jacob sometimes. He has such striking good looks, I am sure people wonder why the heck he is with me when he could clearly date the Rose's and Lizzie's of this world."

"Maybe they see your aura."

What? Am I a chick? Where the hell did that come from.

"Edward, you are making me blush. I am nothing special."

"Bella Swan, you are a very special person and I feel privileged to know you and call you my friend."

"Edward, you make me ashamed to admit, I slept through your movie."

"Oh, you are not the first person to tell me that, Bella. Believe me, if they didn't keep throwing money at me to keep acting, I would develop a big inferiority complex about all these women who think I am a sleeping pill."

"Edward, you are so funny and down to earth. To think, I never wanted to meet you, and now I can't wait for the day we come face to face."

"I feel the same. Jacob has to bring you to visit if he decides to work for me on the Vancouver set."

That night I had the wedding dream again, but when I looked up to watch Rose walking towards me, it was a girl next door with a veil over her face.

I sat up in shock and terror.

No, do not let this happen. I cannot have found the perfect girl to help me put Rose in the past where she belongs, only for her to be someone else's girlfriend. Jake was my friend. I was not going there.

What the hell was wrong with me?


	7. Chapter 7

_This is just a short bit so not really an update_ _as such..Thanks for reviews, the quicker I get reviews, the quicker I update. Glad to know there are people reading this._

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 5B

Closer

EDWARD'S POV

Without Tanya to be my distraction, nights after shooting seemed long and empty and I got into the habit of phoning Bella a lot more often than I should

I am sure Jake resented the time we spent talking but Bella assured me, she would tell me when it was inconvenient to talk.

Jake was working long hours with my sister, anyway.

Elizabeth's star was shining brightly and she needed Jake to work many nights as she toured around, performing.

So Bella had a lot of free nights as well.

We had progressed from talking about just my situation, I now got to help Bella with her own dilemmas.

Her main problem was, she couldn't make that last step into intimacy with Jacob..

I was surprised as she often told me when I rang that she was sleeping at Jacob's that night, she was just sitting around waiting for him to get home. I had assumed they had consummated their relationship.

I asked her what the problem was.

"I have actually only slept with one man, Edward and I haven't been able to let him go. I mean, in my head."

"Does he live in Hollywood?" I asked.

"Thats the thing, Edward. I don't know much about him. It was a kind of unique situation and I swear I had no idea he had a girl he was pursuing. Had I known I never would have gone near him.

I don't want you to think of me as some cheap tart who sleeps with other girls men."

"I don't think that of you, Bella. We all make mistakes. God knows, until I fell in love, I used girls for sex. I hope I am better than that now, but after Tanya, I don't know. I guess I used her, I guess I am slipping back into my old ways."

"You liked Tanya, Edward. You liked her a lot. Don't beat yourself up. You had to find out if you could move on, at least you had the courage to keep trying. I can't even let Jake in. I am as guilt as you, but in a way, I am way worse."

"Why, Bella? You are trying."

"Because I know for a fact Jake loves me and I just don't have the same feelings for him. I like him a lot, I guess I love him in many ways but do I look at Jake and think we will be together forever? God, no. I hate to admit it, but I hope not. Because if this is as good as it gets for me, I don't think I want it."

"I relate completely, Bella. It's like, having had a taste of something real, you can't go back to a lesser relationship."

"Exactly. But, realistically, how many men are going to make me feel like he did? God, I can't even say his name."

"I understand. I hate it when people even say her name , because it is a noun as well. It's like they are mocking me, saying her name just to cut into my heart. Let's call him Mr X."

"Mr X. I once referred to you as Mr Ed."

"I don't know that I want to know that story, why I was referred to by the name of a talking horse."

She laughed.

"Moving on. Well, Mr X somehow took my heart while I wasn't looking and I didn't even realize how much I wanted him that night. I guess its a warning, don't jump into a man's bed until you know everything about him. It's just weird, its kind of the reverse to normal situation. Most girls sleep with a guy because they love him or think they love him, I slept with him because I knew I didn't. I wasn't looking for love. I just got ambushed by my feelings. I thought I was 100% in control. I thought I was doing what I wanted, no ties, no tomorrow. Well I got the no tomorrow."

"It's not so different, Bella. The first girl I slept with was after Prom. The whole cliché. I had dated Lauren for about a year at High School and we still sometimes dated other people, we weren't exclusive, she had an ex , Jared ,who turned up every now and then so she dated us both at the same time. I knew, she was upfront about it.

She hadn't slept with him when they dated earlier, then she got into another relationship with a guy named Seth whom she did sleep with, and it started her thinking she wished she had slept with Jared. Then she was dating me and Jared returned to town so she told me she wanted to date him as well. I had actually felt bad because I went to a party when Lauren was away with her parents on holidays and I spent the whole night kissing another girl. I didn't see her again, but I still felt bad about it. So Lauren wanting to date Jared as well kind of gave me a way to salve my conscience. Then she broke up with him again and we went to Prom and we slept together that night. She was experienced, I was sick of being the only virgin at High School, we were both willing. It was hardly Romeo and Juliet."

"Is it ever, Edward? Do you really believe there is the perfect person out there for each of us? My experience with my parents, with my friends, maybe it is better to just not have high expectations."

"Are you saying we should just settle, Bella?"

"Isn't that what we are doing? You settled for Tanya. I have settled for Jake. I know he doesn't make me feel like Mr X did, and I have spent way more time with Jake than I ever spent with him. Yet it is the one night in his bed I remember as the night of my life. With Jake, there are moments. There just isn't even one night."

"Do you think things will change, Bella? Maybe you are slowly falling in love with Jake? Do you have more feelings for him as time passes?"

"That's what disturbed me most. I think the strongest feelings I ever had for Jake was the first night I met him and the next morning. I was so down that night. I had expected so much of that night and Jake was there and I was hurting. I think I saw him as the one saving me. But it just isn't enough, sometimes. I just feel some days I should go, but then I am back to Bella all alone. The girl who sits there watching her friends have what she wants."

"Bella, I hate to hear you so cynical. You are such a lovely person, I am sure there is a Mr Right out there for you."

"But while I am with Jake, that won't happen, right?"

"Maybe not. I admit, even when I see an attractive girl, if she is on a guy's arm, I lose interest straight away. I have no interest fighting for someone's girlfriend. Not matter how attractive she may be."

"So, what are your plans, now? Are you going to date casually or try hooking up again with another Tanya? I know you don't want to be alone."

"I guess for the foreseeable future, I just date casually again. I do know there are a couple of girls here working on the set who fancy me. But I don't want to sleep with them and cause problems.

_Please review and I will update a full chapter tomorrow ._


	8. Chapter 8

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 6

ROSE'S POV

Crap. I looked at the stick and it was definitely blue. There was no denying it. How did this happen? Emmett and I always took precautions. This was not part of the plan, not yet, at least.

I knew one day Emmett and I would have a houseful of kids but I had set my heart on doing everything in the right order and a baby before the wedding was not on my itinerary.

What would Emmett say?

We had been together ten months now so it wasn't a deal breaker, in my mind anyway.

I guess all I can do is tell him and see how he reacts.

I reached for my phone. Emmett had started his own private practice when he decided what we had was real and he wanted to stay here. I didn't see Hollywood as the place I wanted to raise kids, but whatever. We would have quite a few decisions to make.

Emmett answered and I made sure he would be straight home after he finished up for the day No going out for fun and games with Jasper.

We shared an apartment and so there really wasn't that much that would change if Emmett and I did want to keep the pregnancy and baby. The thought of producing a mini Emmett filled me with excitement.

I just needed some sage advice and that made me think of Bella. I didn't see much of her these days.

Neither did Alice, unless she was up in the mornings when Bella went to collect Alice's dog and take it for their morning run.

Jake sometimes went with her, they were becoming quite the couple. She still had her own apartment, it was a big enough deal that Bella was dating.

"Rose" she answered. She sounded really happy to hear from me and I felt guilty for not phoning her more often.

"Hi Bella. I just need to tell you something and for you to tell me what you think. I am going to just spit it out. The stick turned blue."

"The stick...Rose!" She squealed down the phone.

"You are going to have a baby!"

"How accurate are these things, Bella?"

"I think I read they are pretty darn accurate. What did Emmett say? Are you rushing off to Vegas?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Bella, you are a genius. I will ring you back shortly,once I tell Emmett, I promise. He will be home any minute. Don't tell anyone. Thanks, love you, bye.'

When Emmett walked in the door I pounced on him and kissed him firmly.

"Not that I am complaining, baby, but what was that for?"

"How do you feel about eloping?"

"Rose, seriously? You know the only thing I have against marriage is the whole circus of a wedding day. When are we going? Where are we going? Do we take Jazz and Alice at witnesses?"

"Okay, I may have forgotten to mention one thing.

How do you feel about fatherhood?"

"Rose!" he grabbed me in his arms and swung around in a circle.

"Am I going to be a daddy?"

"It looks a bit that way, Emmett. Are you okay with that?"

"God, Rose, with any other woman I would be out the door already. With you, I want to rush to the nearest Justice of the Peace and make sure you are legally bound to me forever."

He kissed me so long I almost passed out from lack of oxygen. I think he quite likes the idea of the baby.

BELLA'S POV

I was still shaking with excitement when my phone rang again.

"Rose? What did Emmett say? Is he happy about the baby?"

Silence.

"Rose?Is everything okay?"

"This isn't Rose, its Edward."

Shit. So much for keeping my mouth shut.

"Um, Edward. I don't suppose you could pretend I didn't say any of that?"

"Rose is pregnant."He stated it, rather than asked. His voice sounded totally wrong.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you reacting like this?"

" You remember that woman I loved and lost? Rose is that woman. I went to France just to get away so I wouldn't have to see them together. Rose chose Emmett over me."

"My God, Edward. I had no idea. She never told me. I am so upset. She used to tell me everything. We have always told each other everything."

Well, I guess there was one thing I had never told Rose. Why am I surprised not to be the only one with a secret?

"Bella, I am having a real hard time right now. Can we talk? Are you busy?"

"Edward, call me on the home phone, I just need to call Jake and put off our date tonight."

"I am sorry, Bella, but I really need to talk to you. I don't mean to spoil your plans."

"Don't be silly. I want to be here for you, Edward. Jake will understand. Call me in five, I will be waiting."

I rang Jake's phone.

"Hi Bells, whats up?"

"Jake, Edward is in a bit of a mess and I need to talk to him. Can we delay our date until tomorrow night?"

"Bella, are you sure? You are always talking to him. Couldn't you delay your phone call to him this once?"

"I am sorry Jake but he needs me right now. Its important."

"Whereas, I am not important. I get it, Bella. He is Edward Cullen, I am merely his little slave. You don't need to explain. I know something went down with you two in the past. "

"Jake, stop now before this goes somewhere we will both regret. I will talk to you tomorrow. I have to go. Bye."

I was furious at Jake. How dare he say I put Edward over him because he was famous? Like I cared about that. I would rather Edward was just an everyday guy like the rest of us, truth be told. I knew I had feelings for Edward and I hadn't had these type of feelings since.. a certain night. I had the same type of weird connection I had back then. I didn't understand it. Edward was no more available to me than Wardo had been.

The house phone rang and I ran into my bedroom and sat against the headboard and prepared to listen.

Edward was distraught. I had never heard him so devastated. I don't think I realized how deeply his feelings had run for his unrequited love. My heart bled for him. I thought about my own situation, how would I feel if Wardo had taken up with Alice or Rose? They were like my sisters. How would I have coped watching them become a couple and have a baby together?

God, that would hurt. I think I would run away to France too.

We talked long into the night. There was so little I could do or say. I guess all I could do was listen. I wished I could be there physically for him.

That thought disturbed me. What was going on with me? Did I only fancy unattainable men?

Also, I was such a fraud. I swore Wardo had torn my heart into pieces but my whole soul brightened whenever Edward called.

How could I insist my entire heart was taken by Wardo if Edward had the same effect ? And where did it leave Jacob?

After Edward finally hung up , I sat there thinking about what I was doing with Jacob.

Was I being even slightly fair to him? I would toss him aside if Wardo came back, and I would even toss him aside for Edward Cullen.

How great it must feel to be third choice.

I had to come clean and let him go.

That night was spend tossing and turning. I was breaking a good mans heart. And for what? It wasn't like there was even another man waiting for me.

The next day I sat around thinking calmly. I really wished I could discuss this with Edward. But in his current state, he was the last person I could turn to.

I didn't realize how very true that was until I spoke to Jake.

Jake arrived the next evening, ready to take me out. I asked if we could stay in instead and he looked at me, knowing something big was about to happen.

"Jake, I am so sorry to have to say this but you are right. I do put Edward ahead of you. I don't know why, I have never even met him."

"Don't lie to me, Bella. At least don't do that to me. Leave me one little piece of pride."

"I am not lying, Jake. What do you mean?"

"Bella, I have slept in your bed many a night and heard you call out in your sleep to Wardo, begging him to not go, to not leave you. I know something went down between you two."

"And this has what to do with Edward Cullen? I thought we were discussing him, not ancient history."

"Bella, don't be dense. You know Edward is Wardo. Why you insist on pretending they are two different people..."

"Jake, what the hell? Wardo was a guy I met once. He was with Jasper and Emmett. He was supposed to be my date the night I met you. I have never met Edward Cullen."

"Give me your phone."

I handed it to him. He scrolled through my contacts and stopped at Emmett's name.

"Emmett, just a quick question. You have a nick name for your brother, Edward. What is it again?"

He quickly handed the phone to me. I held it to my ear.

"What the hell, Jake. You know its Wardo. What are you smoking, dude?"

I was stunned. Jake took the phone back.

"And did you ever meet Bella before the night of the concert?"

"I don't think so, dude. Why?"

"You didn't meet her at .."

He looked at me." Where did you meet 'Wardo' ?"

"Studio B"

"Studio B" he repeated into the phone.

"Aw yes, that was Bella? I remember, we were hanging with Wardo while he did interviews and a cute brunette chick came in to leave her dog in the room we were in and Wardo gave us the signal to go, so he could chat her up. I knew she was familiar. She was just so different at the club and the night she was supposed to be Wardo's date. I thought we knew her somehow but I never realized she was the gypsy chick. Her hair was all tied up and curly and shit, she didn't look like Bella."

I handed the phone back to Jake.

What the hell? That was Edward Cullen? Why didn't he tell me? Did he even know I was the same Bella he spent that night with? Something was off, wrong.

Jake thanked Emmett and hung up. I lay across my bed and tried to tie the two men together in my head. So, it was Edward who slept with me, and took my virginity and went off after some other woman? Not some other woman, Rose. My friend Rosalie Hale. He had slept with me and slept with her, that same weekend probably. I knew both my and Edward's lives had fallen apart around the same time but I never linked the two events together. Did he have any idea I was that woman? Was his brain so clouded, so obsessed with Rose he didn't even remember his night with me? Was it that common for him to sleep with random women? Of course it was. He was Edward Cullen.

I almost felt glad for a moment that the one woman he loved was the one he couldn't have. I felt bitter and nasty and wanted to strike out at him.

Shit. He rang me all these months and cried to me about bloody Rose? He obviously had no idea I was 'the gypsy chick 'as Emmett put it.

Hell, I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. Me and plenty of others. It was so bloody ironic. I had despised fan girls all my life, silly empty headed girls who gave themselves to pop stars and movie stars and thought it had meaning.

Only to them.

Never to the man who was taking what was on offer.

That night that I had cherished as the best night of my life was just a lie. I thought about a conversation Edward and I had had, about how sometimes the best night of your life is just a roll in the hay to the other person. That summed us up perfectly. At least he knew how it felt for me. I should shake Rose's hand, for treating him as badly as he treated me.

Jacob left, telling me to think about what my precious Edward Cullen had done to me, and I lay in the dark doing just that.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller's name. Rose.

Shit.

Did I want to talk to Rose?

I decided to man up and answered the call.

"Bella, for God's sake, I have been ringing you since last night. Emmett is thrilled to bits, he can't wait for us to get married. Thank you so much.."

"Rose," I cut her off.

"I need you to answer one question. Did you sleep with Edward Cullen?"

"What the Hell, Bella?"

"You heard, just answer, just say yes or no if you can't talk, if Emmett's there".

"Emmett's here but I can talk. No, I have never slept with Emmett's bloody brother Edward. Why would I ?"

"Rose, do you remember back when you sent me to do that interview with Edward Cullen at Studio B and I never got it done for you because of the blackout.."

"Bella, you got it done. Edward Cullen filled in the answers on my question sheet. You must know that."

"What?"

"The answers were all handwritten, and answered in the first person. Edward Cullen filled them in."

Shit. Well, that confirmed that. The man I thought of as Wardo was definitely Edward.

"Okay, around that time, did you like, maybe drink too much? Have a one night stand? I am not judging you, Rose. You had just left Royce, that day. You were upset, nobody could blame you seeking comfort..."

"I broke up with Royce and you know I met Emmett days later. I admit I was straight into his bed that night after Jasper's concert, but I didn't sleep with any other man between those two relationships, Bella. What is this about?"

"I am sorry, Rose, I am just trying to work out why Edward would lie to me. You know we have become friends."

"Sure, you two are so perfect for each other, we have decided. I have never met him but I think everyone in the world knows what Edward Cullen looks like. I would definitely know if he was ever in my bed, Bella."

"Okay, thanks Rose. I will get back to you later. I am glad everything is working out for you."

I rang Edward and waited for him to answer.

"Bella" he sounded depressed and sad and quite hoarse.

"Edward. I need you to tell me in detail about you and Rose and your relationship. Can you do that for me?"

"Why? What's the point?"

"Edward, please."

"Okay. I was working at Studio B and this beautiful gypsy girl named Rose came in with her big hairy dog...'

I felt the earth fall away.

My God. I am Rose.

**Authors daughters note:My mother has had to go to the city ,my grandfather is ill in hospital.I will check every day and when there are 10 reviews for this chapter I will upload the next, etc etc. Just like I do for my stories and like I tell my mother to do here, she just doesnt listen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**See, I knew you could do it. Keep reviewing, I keep updating.**

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 7

EDWARD'S POV

I had spent the night since talking to Bella getting reacquainted with my old friend Jack Daniels so when I woke up I was feeling pretty rough.

I had to do something. I had to grow up and move on and be happy for Emmett and stop being such a whiny little girl.

Rose was his. Rose was about to marry him. Rose was pregnant.

Emmett himself had rung me and I was so grateful that I knew already because I swear I would have screamed out loud if I had heard the words from his mouth before Bella accidentally told me. I had talked to her for hours afterwards and she had tried to help but nobody can help. This is something I have to do for myself, by myself and Bella is my support system, not my problem solver. I have developed such a strong bond with Bella that I actually have hope that I can put Rose into my past, where she has to be. I have no choice when it comes to Rose, the options are all closed. I cannot go back and fight for her against Emmett, and thats the only other path. I cannot do that. Emmett is my brother and my best friend and I have known him all my life. In any other situation, Emmett would be supporting me and fighting for me, on my side. I know that.

This is just a totally fucked up situation but I have to remind myself, I did fight for Rose. I did send her flowers and that photo and tried to strengthen our connection and she made a choice. Not to acknowledge the flowers, not to even ring me with an impersonal "Thanks, so kind now leave me alone."

That had been part of the problem, she never told me to stop or go away so I took it to mean, keep going.

I guess I assumed she thought playing hard to get was the way to go.

In my mind, I had concluded maybe she was embarrassed over asking me to sleep with her and she was taking things slow so I didn't think she was easy.

Jess had told me about Royce so I knew Rose had more or less lied to me about not dating, but when I analyzed our whole situation, how much do you tell a person the first time you meet?

I didn't tell her any of my sexual history, for instance. She hadn't asked, I hadn't volunteered it. Normally that would be a conversation I had with a new girlfriend before I slept with her.

It was a unique situation Rose and I had been in.

I had hoped there would be time to have all the usual conversations.

I had always intended finding Rose and pursuing her.

Looking back, I should have been more aggressive.

I should have gone straight to her office, not sent the first lot of pink rosebuds. I should have told her I wanted to date her, get to know her.

According to Jess, she had broken up with Royce immediately so I took that to mean she had feelings for me of some kind, or at least she wanted to free herself of any existing ties so she was available for a new relationship.

Jess told me Rose was a changed person, from after the night we had shared, she had gone to work happy and cheerful despite the black eye from Royce.

I had put one of my men onto finding Royce.

I wasn't sure what to do about him. If Rose were mine, I would have gone to him myself and beaten the living daylights out of him but I needed to know how Rose would react.

I wasn't risking doing anything that could prevent her wanting to be with me. If she saw me attacking Royce as a sign I was as violent and stupid as him, then I could have lost any chance to be with her.

I had not forgotten him, I just had him in cold storage.

There are plenty of ways to make a man pay for his crimes.

My phone rang and Bella asked me to tell her the details of my night with Rose.

I really didn't want to do that. I treasured that night and didn't want to share it with anyone, even Bella.

She really sounded like she needed to hear it so I started telling her how it had happened.

I heard her gasp then the thump as her phone was dropped.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

I could hear noises and it sounded like a struggle. What the hell was going. A man's voice yelled in the background.

"Bitch. Finally. You will get what you deserve. Taking Rose away from me. Now she is having that bastards bastard child."

What the hell?

I heard Bella scream and more sounds of struggling.

"Bella, Bella" I screamed into the phone.

The phone went dead, and I rang back.

Nothing.

Shit.

Something bad had just happened to Bella.

I rang Emmett.

"What's up bro?"

"Emmett, I was talking to Bella and somethings happened to her. Some man was screaming she took Rose away."

"Shit. Royce."

"Get to her, help her. He sounded like he was killing her. Call the police, then get to her."

Emmett's phone cut off and I paced back and forth.

Stuff this.

I ran outside, grabbed Mike from where he was sitting and dragged him to the car and headed to the airport. No matter how this ended, I had to see Bella was okay for myself.

"What's going on, Edward?" asked Mike.

"Something really bad just happened to Bella Swan. Ring the airport, get us on a flight back now. Use my bloody name, tell them Edward Cullen needs two seats on the very next flight to Hollywood."

We arrived at the airport and were met by security. They were holding a plane for me.

How did that happen? Was I so special?

I didn't care, I ran along with them and boarded the plane.

A round of applause burst out when they dragged me to my seat.

I could hear the other passengers.

"Oh, look, its Edward Cullen. He is so handsome."

Whatever.

Mike sat beside me and we fastened our safety belts and the plane started to taxi down the runway.

I asked to use the phone as soon as we were up and the plane had leveled out. I had to know.

Emmett answered immediately.

"Edward, its pretty bad. Luckily Jake went back to her place and bashed the crap out of Royce, sucker might not make it."

"How is Bella?"

That's all I wanted to know.

"Pretty bad. Broken up a lot, unconcious, they are doing cat scans and stuff like that. But she is alive. If Jake hadn't gone back, she would be dead, Edward. Royce is a big bastard and she is so tiny. She looked like a baby bird fallen out of its nest."

The flight was agony.

It occurred to me as we landed, I was about to come face to face with Rose.

And somehow it was in perspective.

Okay, I lost Rose.

But Bella was my best friend and she may die on me.

Rose would marry Emmett and have his kids and live happily ever after.

BooHoo , poor Edward.

But Bella could die.

Bella, who had always been there for me.

I asked if Mike and I could leave the plane ahead of the other passengers, who cares if they think I am a diva.

We ran to the terminal and were rushed through customs, baggage free it wasn't a problem.

We were in a taxi and headed to the hospital before I could even think straight.

In my mind, the words "Bella must live" repeated over and over in my brain.

Finally we were at the hospital.

Security had been alerted and I was rushed upstairs to the room Bella was in. All they could say was she was still alive and unconcious.

Emmett was standing at the door of the room with a tall, statuesque blond woman. His arms were around her and she was crying into his shoulder.

"How is she? Is she alive?" I gasped at him.

"Yes, she is alive. Edward, this is Rose. She is Bella's best friend."

What?

This is Rose?

She was not Rose.

I pushed past him into the room. A group of doctors surrounded the woman in the bed.

There lay in the bed, my Rose.

I looked at Emmett and the woman.

"What the hell, Emmett? This is Rose".

"Edward, this is Rose. That is Bella Swan."

I sat down and pulled my hair roughly.

Was this a nightmare?

I walked to the bed and looked down at the beautiful woman lying there. Brown hair with a mahogany tint.

Heart shaped face.

Full soft lips that I had once kissed all night long.

The woman supposed to be Rose suddenly gasped.

"Edward, did you meet Bella at Studio B and think she was me?"

"What the hell, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, about what, a year ago, when I split with Royce, just before I met you, Em, I asked Bella to go do an interview with Edward at Studio B. She had my id and would have been introduced as Rosalie Hale."

My God. I couldn't believe it. All this time I could have been with...Bella.

I tried to work out what she was saying.

Bella Swan was my Rose.

God, life is even more fucked up than I thought.

The doctors surrounding the bed finally spoke to us.

"Its too early to tell. She has a fractured skull as well as her broken leg and arm, her pelvis has been cracked but not too badly. Its a long road ahead if she recovers from the head injury. I cannot predict if or when she will come out of the coma. Once she wakes up, we will have a much clearer idea. All we can do is medicate her then wait. Her leg has been pinned back together, her arm has a clean break, it will heal itself. The skull fracture is definitely the biggest concern. She is being given steroids to try and combat swelling in her brain, and once they start to control the swelling, her skull will mend itself. I will be back later. One visitor at a time, one person may stay overnight with her if you chose to."

They walked away to the next ICU cubicle.

I needed to be with my girl, whatever her name was, is.

A nurse asked us to wait outside while she did whatever the doctors had written on the chart so we walked to the waiting area and sat down.

"Please explain, Rose."

"I was in an abusive relationship. Royce punched me in the face and I stupidly made excuses for him, he swore it was an accident. I could not fulfill my work obligations as my eye was swollen shut and I asked Bella to impersonate me and do an interview I had scheduled with Edward agreed so long as I split over the phone, with Royce there and then. I did it, I knew he was a loser and that I was a bigger loser for staying with him.

She came back the next day with Alice's dog and just gave me the notes and press pack and left, but she would avoid the whole topic of her interview, she even said she never met Edward at all, that there was some lock down or blackout or something so I never heard the whole story. But Bella was different after that night."

She turned to me.

"Edward, did you send me flowers?"

Of course, the flowers would have gone to this Rose, the real Rosalie Hale. Bella never got them, never saw my cards and messages.

"I did, but I was sending them to the woman I now know is Bella."

"God, I thought it was strange. Suddenly some person sending me roses galore and the cards made no sense. Are you "Gerard" as well as "Wardo" ?".

"I am. It was a joke between Bella and I. She said she wanted Gerard Way to send her rosebuds so I sent them with his name and my cell number. I assumed she would get them and laugh and ring me. When she didn't, I sent more as 'Wardo' seeing thats how she knew me. She had no idea I was Edward Cullen."

"So you sent me the photo? When I saw that photo, I was so confused. I am not a fan of MCR and I wondered why you randomly sent me a photo of yourself with their lead singer. I only knew who he was because Jess told me. I just let Jess have the photo, it was of no interest to me. She put it up on her Wall of Fame and I once saw Bella stop and look at it and she reacted weirdly, she went white as chalk and left the office without even speaking to me."

"Shit. Wait. The phone call."

We both looked at her closely.

"Bella rang me tonight, she asked me if I ever slept with you, Edward. I was annoyed she would think that but more confused she would even ask. Did you sleep with Bella? It was no idle conversation, she was hurt and upset and she really thought I slept with you and she was very unhappy about it."

"God, this is just so fucked up" I replied.

"Bella and I met, she didn't know who I was. Emm and Jazz called me Wardo in front of her and left. I was intrigued with her, she was so beautiful and she genuinely had no idea who I was. She was making snarky jokes to that dog about how Edward Cullen thought he was so important or something, so I didn't let on I was he. We got into a conversation and next thing, we were locked in when fans breached the security. Then the blackout happened and we couldn't get out so we spent the night together on a couch in a lunchroom, with a dog."

"and you slept with her?" asked Rose.

I didn't see any point denying it now, I would take whatever wrath Bella had when she woke up.

"Yes, I did. She asked me to 'cash her v card' seeing we were there all night and the lights were out. I did and I thought we had a real connection. I bloody fell in love with her, Rose. I couldn't just walk away. Actually I was dragged away the next morning by my staff and had to do interviews and such because I had missed some from the blackout so I just sent the first lot of flowers, to get in touch with her. But she never responded. I became buddies by phone and text with your assistant, Jess and she kept me updated on you though. Not Bella. Then Emmett and Jasper came to my place when I got back and asked me to be Bella's date that night you all went clubbing, and I didn't go. I couldn't bear the thought of my 'Rose' being with Emmett. I was freaking heartbroken that our night together meant nothing to her, she was out of my bed into Emmett's. God, I didn't go. If I had manned up that night, it would have been sorted from the start."

"And this explains why she was so upset that 'Wardo' didn't turn up that night. She must have thought you didn't want to see her again." Rose added."She looked so heartbroken when Jasper told her you weren't coming. I couldn't understand it She tried to cover it but I saw the look on her face. It was her ' I will pretend nothing is wrong and put my happy mask on' face."

"And all this time, Bella has been there for me while I whined about 'Rose' choosing my brother, and we have become close and she and I never knew, it was us all along. It's too weird. We were consoling each other over lost relationships that were us all along. God, if only I had told her about that night. She would have known. I knew she was so like the Rose I met, she had the same tastes, she even sounded like her on the phone. What a freaking fool I am. All this time...."

The nurse finally emerged and I rushed to Bella's bedside. I was finally with her. She was mine and nothing would stand in our way.

I looked at her beautiful face. It was unmarked, her eyes were slightly ringed in a purplish shade, but she just looked like she was asleep. I was staying here, by her bedside until she woke up and came back to me.

**Review, 10 reviews get you the next .K.**


	10. Chapter 10

**See,its not hard, 10 reviews gets you an update! Just like I promised.**

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 8

Jacob.

JAKE'S POV

The night Edward Cullen asked me to stand in for him on a date, I admit, I was annoyed. I was not his lackey, I was his body guard / gopher / friend and I didn't think this was in my list of duties. But he had asked as a friend so I went.

I fully expected to be stuck with some fangirl who would want to know all about the wonderful Edward Cullen . I had already been in that position before.

My previous girlfriend Leah had tried to get any information she could out of me about him and if she hadn't been so eager in bed, I would have tossed her to the curb a lot sooner. I just played along and told her bits of bullshit about what Edward ate or whatever, just to string her along. She used me, I used her.

Then when Jasper Whitlock introduced me to Bella, I felt the world tilt on its axis.

She was quite simply perfect.

I made it clear straight away that 'Wardo' had no interest in her, he had spent the past 2 weeks sending text after text and arranging flowers to be delivered to some woman, who wasn't Bella Swan.

I had to let her know, so if she was only going to date me to get to Edward, it wasn't going to happen.

But she rallied and we ended up having a good night and she agreed to date me on the understanding I never mentioned Edward Cullen.

So that was fine with me. She never asked me to get her an autograph or for him to sign anything of hers, I waited for those type of requests, but she genuinely seemed totally uninterested in him.

I knew something had gone down with them. I knew it. The look on her face when Jasper told her he wasn't coming.

But it was weird, it was like she made him into two separate people, Wardo, whose name she called out in her dreams at night, and Edward Cullen, my employer, whom she had no wish to discuss.

I took things slow and just bided my time. She warmed up to me, we definitely had a lot in common and she was physically attracted to me, I just knew if I took it slow she would come around and get over whatever happened in the past.

We have had a lot of fun together but the only thing our relationship lacks is, I have not managed to sleep with her yet.

She still resists going that last step.

I have slept in her bed many nights, she has slept in mine, we have done everything up to actual sex, but she just won't go that last step.

I know she sees it as a major commitment, she hasn't ever slept around, she has confided in me that she has only ever slept with one man and that was just one night. I strongly suspect that man was Edward.

Then she acts like she has never met him and she seems to believe herself.

I don't know. One day she will tell me and we will move on. Its just a matter of time.

Then just when I start to think she is over him, he starts being text buddies with her.

I just accepted it, I figured he is a long way away, he can't do a lot by text.

I checked Bella's phone and read the texts when she was in the shower and I was wrong. She didn't know him at all. Unless they were both playing some sick game. He mentioned wanting to finally meet her, she said that would be nice, all that type of shit.

I had kind of suspected they were doing text sex or something, so the innocence of the texts had baffled me, and I just concluded, I was wrong, she doesn't know him.

Then the phone calls started and they became best buds in no time.

I started to feel very excluded and like excess baggage but I was still hoping Bella would stay with me and we would move on.

I decided it was getting close to the time I needed to pull the 'Grand Gesture' so I booked us a table at a little Italian Restaurant and bought a ring.

Then Bella calls me and delays our date.

To stay home and talk to her close buddy, Edward.

Edward needs her.

Well, you know what, I need her.

She is my freaking girl.

He can have his pick of women, heck, he could start his own harem in every town in every country, but he is not getting my woman.

Not happening.

So we fought and I tried to show her her was not the man she thought and I forced her to listen and see he was this 'Wardo", I realized finally, she didn't know Wardo and Edward were one and the same.

I guess Bella just never saw him being Edward.

I was still mad at her but I knew I had to go back and just lay it on the line.

Did she want a future with me?

I get back and this big, crazy fucker is beating the life out of her.

I stepped in and beat his ass to the ground and got an ambulance and Emmett turned up and all hell broke loose.

So, it appears I have killed the bastard and I don't regret it at all.

He was some crazy stalker of Rose's apparently, nothing to do with Bella.

I just need to get out of here.

How long can they hold me?

I was defending Bella. I saved her life for God's sake and they are holding me for questioning?

How much longer do I have to answer their fool questions?

Bastard deserved to die.

I would do it all over again, just the same, if I had to.

Nobody touches my Bella.

**Looks like a shorter chapter, 10 reviews gets you the next one. There are about 6 more after this one, you can have them all inside a week if you keep reviewing, folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok you get this after only 9 reviews because I am going out for the day and not sitting here waiting for one more review but now this chapter has to get 11 reviews for next update. Will check tonight.K. BTW I am NOT proof reading these updates because my mum warned me there is sex in some of them and I am not reading sex written by my mum. Just ew.**

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 9

The Connection

EDWARD's POV

I sat by her bedside and just watched her face, she looked to be peacefully sleeping, wherever she was inside that head of hers.

Emmett and Rose had left, gone to collect people from the airport, Charlie Swan was coming, his wife and her partner, whatever, were coming. My parents were coming.

Everyone who knows Bella loves her and they are all coming for her.

I don't know how much chance I will get to sit here with her, seeing they will all want time with her.

I reached out and touched her hand and felt the buzz, the electricity shoot into me from her.

We have a connection.

I held her hand and lay my head on the bed.

Bella, I love you.

'I love you, too, Edward".

Shit.

I shot up, dropping her hand.

Did she speak?

I looked at her face. Still asleep, still not moving.

"Bella, I love you" I said out loud.

Nothing.

She didn't move, didn't speak.

I picked her hand up again.

I spoke in my head.

Bella, I love you.

'I love you too, Edward.'

There it was again.

I kept my eyes on her lips.

'I am your Rose'.

I laughed.

You are my rose.

'I didn't know, Edward. I didn't realize'.

Neither did I ,my love. But we know now.

'We do. What happened to me, Edward?'

Well, you know Royce? It seems he blamed you for taking Rosalie Hale away from him and he came to your place and he attacked you, Bella. He hurt you really badly.

'Oh. I did make Rose break up with him. He was hurting her.'

I know, my love. And I should have hurt him. This should never have happened to you.

'It's not your fault. You didn't know.'

I knew enough. I knew he was dangerous.

'I love you, Edward. I always have. My Wardo.'

And you are my beautiful Bella. It's so silly that we never realized. We could have been together all this time. We will never be apart again, I promise you that, my Bella.

'Why can't I wake up, Edward?'

I guess you need time to heal, my love.

'But I want to be with you, Edward.'

I am not going anywhere, love. I will be here by your side until you wake up.

'Did you save me?'

No, my love. I rang Emmett and he came to you and Jake had handled things. It was all over long before I got here.

'Jake saved me?'

Yes, he did. I have to thank him.

'Where is he, Edward? Is he okay?'

I don't know, my love. I came straight to you.

'Can you find out for me?'

Okay but I will be right back.

I reluctantly put her hand down and kissed her forehead.

I guess I should have checked Jake was all right.

I walked out of her room and called Jake's phone.

It was answered by a police officer so I asked to speak with Jake.

They told me he was being questioned about an incident.

Right. An incident that nearly took my Bella's life.

I asked if he had a lawyer and was told he didn't.

I thanked them and hung up and called my own lawyer and had him go represent Jake.

Before I could walk back in to Bella's room, my parents and Charlie Swan arrived. The doctor took them aside and explained her injuries and then Charlie went in to her.

I watched him from the doorway. He was crying over her and begging her to be okay.

He asked the doctor if she could hear him.

"Hold her hand" I replied.

He looked at me, frowning, but picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Talk to her in your mind." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy but then he turned back to her and held her hand against his face.

"Did she talk to you?" I asked.

"No, you can see she didn't."

"I meant, in your head?"

"What are you talking about , son?"

I walked in and took her other hand.

Bella?

'Yes, Edward. I can hear you and I can hear Charlie, I just can't make him hear me. Tell him I can hear him.'

"She says she can hear you." I said.

"She said that? To you? In your head?"

"Yes, she did. She can hear me too and she can talk back to me. In my head."

"Really, son. Do you think this is funny?"

"No sir, I mean what I am saying. She is communicating with me when I hold her hand."

"She is, is she? Ask her something you wouldn't know. Ask her my mothers name."

Bella, what is Charlie's mothers name?

'I can hear him, Edward, you don't have to repeat what he says. Tell him Gran's name is Charlotte Isabella.'

"Charlotte Isabella." I said to him.

"Holy shit. Ask her my middle name."

'His name is Michael Charles Swan. He was named after his father so he has always been called Charlie, his middle name.'

" Michael Charles Swan. Same as your father, so they call you Charlie."

"You are talking to her! She is talking to you!"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell her I love her and I need her to get better."

"She can hear you, Sir. I don't need to tell her, just to relay her answers back to you."

'Tell him I love him too, and I wish I could wake up.'

"She loves you and she wants to wake up for you."

* * *

This went on for a while then Charlie finally left and I stayed with Bella alone.

We talked for a while then she stopped. I assumed she was asleep so I kissed her head and left her to go see my parents.

Charlie was telling the doctor and everyone else that Bella was able to communicate to me.

"This is not unheard of, I have seen similar cases. You two must have a really close bond." said the doctor.

"We do, believe me. She is my soulmate." I answered.

"She has never mentioned you to me, son. I thought she was with Jacob Black." said Charlie.

Crap.

I had forgotten all about that.

I had given her, unknowingly, to Jake that night I bailed from our date.

Jacob arrived soon after and went straight in to see Bella.

I stood at the door.

"Hold her hand, Jake."

He looked at me with a frown.

"She is my girlfriend, Edward. I think I can touch her without your permission."

Shit.

"She has been communicating with me in my head when I hold her hand." I explained.

"You held her hand? Who the hell do you think you are? She is my girl, not yours."

"Jake, that's entirely Bella's decision. I just wanted you to see if she can talk to you, too."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I believe Bella has already chosen me, Edward. You haven't seen her for months. She has been in my arms, in my bed, not yours. She has chosen, Edward."

"I am not arguing, Jake. She is my friend and she likes me being here so I will be. Just try, just speak inside your head and see if she answers."

He looked intensely at Bella and held their hands up, clasped together.

A look of frustration appeared on his face and he looked back at me.

"She must be asleep."

"Can I try?" I asked him, walking in and taking her other hand.

Bella? Are you awake?

'Edward. I can't talk to Jake. Why can't he hear me? Why is it only you that can hear me?'

I don't know, my love. I guess we have a special connection.

'Edward, what am I going to do? I can't hurt Jake. He loves me. He has been there for me this last year when I lost you.'

I know, Bella. And that is all my fault. We don't have to do anything yet. You just get better and we will sort everything out later.

'I love you, Edward. I love Jake too, but not in the same way. But I can't hurt him, I can't just leave him. He saved me, Edward. Not just this time, when you went away.'

I know, my love. It will be okay. It's all your choice.

'Why is this happening? I want to be with you, Edward. I love you. But I have to do what is right with Jake.'

I know, my Bella. It will be okay. It will all work out for the best. Just get better for us, all of us. Jake, Charlie, me. Everyone loves you, Bella. We just need you to come back to us.

"What's going on? What is she saying?" demanded Jake.

"She says she loves you and she also loves me and she doesn't want to have to choose between us. She needs to heal,Jake. This is all something that will be sorted out in the future, when she is better."

"She loves me, Edward. She doesn't even know you, not really, not like she knows me."

"Sure, Jake, whatever. I love her and I will fight for her, but not now. Now we need to put Bella first."

Jake looked at me defiantly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, and placed the ring that lay inside onto Bella's left hand.

"Mine, Edward. She is mine."

I dropped her hand and walked out.

Jake announces to everyone as they visit, that he and Bella had become engaged before Royce's attack and there's nothing I can say or do to refute it, without Bella being able to speak up for herself.

Charlie looks confused, clearly he has no idea what to believe. Bella had told him she didn't think things were going to work with Jake but sadly he never knew about me.

Its incredibly frustrating, knowing I am the one meant to be with Bella and there is nothing I can do about it.

Jake takes charge and decides who can see Bella alone and guess what? I am not on that list.

He tried to forbid me even visiting her but Charlie and the doctors refuse to agree.

If nothing else, they want me there because I am the only one who can relay messages from Bella to them.

Rose now knows how ardently I had pursues Bella after our one night together and she is firmly Team Edward. Alice insists she 'knows these things' and agrees.

While they hadn't seen as much of Bella as before, both knew she was less than convinced she was meant to be with Jake. Every time they had asked her how the relationship was progressing, she had told them she was still split between breaking up completely with Jake and allowing him to move on and find someone who really wanted him, and just staying and trying harder.

Rose had told her, if she had to try so hard, maybe it was a sign that it just wasn't meant to be. She told Bella all about her earlier relationships and how the ones she had to fight to keep where the ones that had the least hope of lasting, and now she was with Emmett, everything that been effortless and right, she hadn't had to force anything, they just knew they were right together.

So Rose had voted that Bella break up with Jake and Bella had agreed to think about it.

Alice had told her she knew there was someone else out there for Bella, that Jake was not the one, and she had never warmed to him.

Bella had explained to Alice, she felt so excluded and alone since they had met Emmett and Jasper that she needed to try and find a man who she connected with again.

Alice had pointed out, that wasn't Jake, and Bella agreed. She had listed all her reasons to stay with him, the top reason being she didn't want to hurt him and secondly she didn't want to break up and never meet anyone she was as attracted to again. She found Jake quite physically appealing, and felt that was half the battle, but she admitted, deep down she knew that was maybe 25% of what she needed in a relationship at most. The most attractive guy in the world was still only a quarter of what she needed. The connection was the big part and she just had none with Jake.

We had talked about it many times on the phone when Jake was out and she was worried she would either go back to being a loner again or start to race through a lot of meaningless relationships looking for the connection.

I guess my attempt with Tanya scared her into staying with Jake. The thought there was nothing better out there anyway made her grateful for what little she had.

It was wrong and had we only known, we would never have been apart and none of this would have happened.

Jake glared at me every time I visited and he refused to ever leave me alone with Bella, even for a minute. In one way, it didn't matter at all, seeing our conversations were private and nobody else knew what we said to each other. On the other hand, I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her face and Jake was livid if I so much as brushed my lips on her forehead.

I still did it, I wasn't allowing him any more power than he already had.

Legally, an engagement didn't give him the right to make decisions for Bella anyway. That still went to her nearest relatives, Charlie in this case.

Charlie battled with what was best for Bella. He knew he wanted me with her every day or else she would be trapped alone inside herself and he would not allow Jake to stop my visits. But he knew Jake appeared to be Bella's fiancé and thus he could hardly tell Jake to go.

I was happy enough to wait. I had my daily conversations. Jake would have to work. I was working, the filming was going well, the movie would soon be done and then I had time to spend with Bella before I took anything else on. I didn't need the money, I could actually not work at all until they decide when Bite Me Again, the third book, was filmed.

My sister was being generous allowing Jake to take as much time off as he needed but he had bills to pay, his salary was nothing like mine. He didn't have the luxury of months off work like I did.

Bella and I talked long into the night some nights. Jake would try and cut my visits short but he couldn't force me to leave and Bella wanted me there so I just smiled and ignored Jake.

It drove him insane when two things happened.

Firstly, when I laughed out loud while communicating with Bella. He would get so mad his face would go bright red and he would make his hands into fists and growl at me. She would warn me to stop riling him up but it was golden.

Secondly, if she was asleep when I visited, I would still hold her hand and wait for her to wake up and this seemed to trigger her sleep talking even more than usual. If anyone else was in the room, Jake would be mortified as Bella begged me to stay, declared her love for me, spoke my name over and over, or worst still, recalled our night of passion and relived it, sighing and writhing in her bed. I would try to 'wake' her if that happened unless it was just Jake and I there, I had no problem with him having to listen to her moan as Wardo made her come.

She and I talked about how to handle telling Jake. She knew it had to happen, she just wanted to do it in a way to spare his feelings as much as possible. I agreed but then, I saw the effect the dream talking was having on him. No matter what he said, he knew she loved me. She never ever mentioned Jake's name out loud. It was always "Edward" or "Wardo", so me being both those people, I got to relish her outpourings of love.

**ok 11 reviews get you the next chapter so review if you want more, people. K.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 10

To Love You

EDWARD'S POV

Bella's recovery was almost complete and she would be released except for one thing. She still hadn't woken up.

The last few weeks have been Hell. Jake has taken control over who gets to see Bella alone so naturally I am still not on that list.

I finally talked my sister into nagging Jake to get back to work or lose his job and at last, I have a whole night with Bella.

Emmett managed to get himself listed as her private doctor, we hope there are no repercussions but with Jake lying about how they got engaged that night, the night of the attack, I had to have some ammunition.

I have visited her every day and I always hold her hand so we still communicate silently. It annoys the heck out of Jake. He knows what is happening but he can hardly have me banned from holding her hand.

Bella is still very much alive in there and we talk as much as we can. She still loves me and thats all that matters. Once she is awake, the real fight will begin as she still hates the idea of hurting Jake .I have to make her see, this is our life and we have to do whats best for both of us, and Jake will have to learn to live with it.

The idea of becoming engaged while unconcious didn't appeal to her and she resents that Jake would pull that stunt.

Her bones have all healed, there is no sign of head injury, she simply hasn't woken up.

Carlisle put forward the idea it may be her way of avoiding the unpleasantness of what lies ahead. Of her having to kick Jake to the curb but I will be there for her no matter what it takes.

I have her hand holding mine but from the quiet buzzing almost silence I know she is asleep. I can wait.

I look at her beautiful face. Her skin is like porcelain. Her hair is shiny and clean, Alice has take it upon herself so come in twice a week and wash her hair. I would love to help but Jake is like a guard dog and won't allow it.

I run my fingers through her hair and she sighs.

She is becoming aware now. Each day she has made progress and it won't be long.

She still talks in her sleep and I can tell by the thunder in Jake's eyes, that it is still always me she talks about.

I run my fingers over her face, trace her cheekbones and her eyes flutter open.

"Edward."

"Bella, my love."

Her voice is almost a whisper.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, my love."

She tries to turn her body towards me.

"Relax, Bella, its okay."

"I want you to touch me. I can't feel you."

"I am touching your face, Bella."

"I can feel that, I just want to feel my body again. It feels numb."

I reach under the sheet and rub along her sides. She moves her legs and flexes her arms.

"I feel as weak as a kitten."

"That is normal, my Bella. You have been asleep a long time. They do physio on you to prevent loss of muscle tone but you are going to be really weak for a long time yet. Baby steps."

I rub along her arms and legs and she smiles at me.

"Touch me in other places, Edward."

"Bella, you will be the death of me. I am not touching you 'in other places' you naughty girl."

"Edward, I have dreamed of you touching me for a long time now. All the times we have talked, I wanted to say to you, touch me, Edward. But I knew other people were here. Why don't you come alone?"

"Jake doesn't allow that to happen, my love. Until you tell them you are not engaged to him, he gets to make all the decisions since Charlie had to go back home."

I rubbed her back and she sighed at me.

"I need you to touch me now. While you can. While Jake isn't here."

Emmett and the other doctors have told me often enough she is no longer injured in any way so I look at her and consider what she is asking.

She pats the side of the mattress beside where she lays. I climb up beside her and she asks me to kiss her.

I lean over her and my lips meet hers. She is soft and insistent and I deepen the kiss. Her lips open and her tongue lures mine into her mouth.

She rolls onto her side, facing me.

"Touch me, Edward. Please."

I rub her breasts gently and she moans quietly.

She feels like my girl.

My mind goes back to the only other time I have touched her and my body is instantly turned on.

She pulls her gown up out of the way.

I look around nervously. The nurse rarely checks her at night now.

She pulls my right hand down, and opens her legs.

"Touch me, Edward. Make me come."

I give up, I swore whatever Bella decided once she woke up, I would agree to.

I gently rub along her slit and she moves her hips back and forth and shuts her legs to trap my hand there.

"You win, Bella, you don' t have to grip me like that."

She smiles and opens her legs again and I continue rubbing her. I remember every inch of her, and start circling her clit with my thumb I push two fingers into her at the same time and she moans quietly.

"I love you, Bella. So much."

Her breathing hitches and she comes apart on my hand, muffling her moans by pushing her face into my neck.

She lays against me and I hear her breathing slow and she drifts off to sleep.

I pull her gown back down and pull the sheet over us.

My jeans dig into me so I stand up for a moment and rid myself of them.

My erection tents my boxers but I ignore it.

Its too soon for any action for you, I warn it.

I hold Bella closer to me and drift off to sleep.

I awaken to the feel of Bella's hand surrounding my shaft.

She laughs softly at my moaning

.

"Bella. You should not be doing this."

"Is it on my chart, that I cannot play with my boyfriends body?"

I smile at her calling me her boyfriend.

"No, you know it isn't. But you should rest, get your strength ba..."

I lose my track of thought as she inches herself closer and opens her legs. My boxers are down around my knees. I know I didn't pull them down.

She hitched her leg over my hip and enters my tip inside her.

I feel conflicted. I want to do this as much as she wants me to do it, but maybe we should sort the whole Jake thing out first, now she is awake.

She kisses my lips and opens her mouth to my tongue and I am lost. I can't think, can't resist her any longer. I push into her soft wetness and she rocks her hips, drawing me in deeper.

I rock my body closer and we are making love.

I keep the pace slow and just push inside her gently but it is enough.

The friction is amazing, our bodies tingle and the electric current passes between us, tying us together.

"Bella, Bella," I moan and cry.

She covers my mouth again with hers and I moan into it.

Her body shakes and tightens and her walls grip my shaft and her orgasm brings on my own and I fill her with my seed.

We keep rocking gently, not wanting to end this.

She sucks and bites on my neck and I shudder with the sensation.

I know she has marked me but I dare not mark her back.

She knows she is mine.

I know I am hers.

I allow my body to leave hers and she cries a little "no."

"Bella, I have to clean you up. I don't think sex is on your physical therapy program."

She holds me tightly to her.

"Bella, please, darling."

She lets me go and pouts as I leave the bed and go into her adjoining washroom. I wash a cloth in warm water and return to her and clean her most intimate places.

She gazes into my eyes as I wash her gently.

She looks at my naked body and grins. She reaches her fingers out and traces the rosebud on my chest.

"Edward, I once dreamed you had a rose tattoo there."

"It is for you, my love. Remember I told you, the first flowers I sent you were pink rosebuds. The ones Rose dropped off at your house."

She had told me everything I had missed in the months I was in France, away from her. With Roses help, the puzzle has revealed all its pieces and I have fitted everything together.

She never had slept with Jake and I am selfishly happy that I alone have been her lover.

I lean over and kiss her again.

I walk into her washroom and turn the shower on.

I wish she was able to come in with me but she has been asleep so long.

I step in and wash my body. It seems sacrilegious to wash her off me.

I walk back into her room and put on my clothes.

She is lying on her back, smiling at me.

I lie down beside her and we kiss again some more.

The lightness increases and the hospital starts to come awake.

Bella's nurse, Jane, walks in and smiles at us.

"So, Bella, you are awake at last. This one here has been waiting for you to wake up for so long. You call to him in your sleep. It gets your fiancé Jake, a little annoyed. You need to make up your mind and fix the situation, my girl. I don't want fights breaking out in the hospital."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Its always been you, Edward. I have to do what is right for all of us. I can't just tell Jake to go away. He killed a man defending me."

"I think he knows your heart belongs to this one here" says Jane.

"I know that's true, why else would he put his ring on you."

She looks down at her hand. Her fingers are bare.

"It's here, I took it off you when I came in."

I hand her the ring and she puts it back on her bedside cabinet.

"He really shouldn't have done that." she says quietly.

Jane, the nurse, stands beside the bed, and I hug Bella close.

She smiles at me and says "I can feel the love between you two. Its like static or something. You both radiate it all the time but now you are touching, its so much stronger."

"I think Jane is on my side" I joke to Bella.

"I am on your side, Edward. I love you. I just need to figure out what to do. I will not hurt Jake."

"Well that makes three of us because I am on my side too" I tell her.

She laughs and finally I hear her, the girl I have loved for so long. She is back.

She is paler and thinner and weaker but she is just as beautiful as ever.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

Jane brings in everything necessary to give Bella a blanket bath.

"Am I right that you don't want him to leave while I do this?' she asks Bella.

"Yes, he can stay."

"Can I help? Please?"

Jane laughs and lets me wash my Bella after she pulls the gown away and turns to get a clean one.

I wash her body lovingly and make sure there is no sign of our earlier lovemaking.

I powder her after drying her skin and Jane helps me pull the clean gown onto her.

I kiss my Bella and sit down on the chair beside the bed. The chair Jake usually claims.

Jane smiles a warning. The doctor walks in, with Emmett at his side.

"Awake at last, Bella. Good to see."

He asks that I leave the room while he examines her so I walk out.

I look out of the window. Its a beautiful day, the sun is kissing the flowers in the garden that surrounds the hospital.

I hope I can take Bella outside soon. I have to make her understand, nothing and nobody will come between us again. I need time with her alone. Our original bond happened in one night, if I could just have the weekend with her, she would know she has to choose me over Jake.

The doctors leave her room, pausing to tell me what I know already. Bella is fine.

Once she gets a little stronger, she can leave.

"Could I take her home with me for the weekend? She needs a change of scene. I know she has to have more physio but would two days away from here hurt her in any way? I think it would lift her spirits and give her motivation to work at recovering" I offer hopefully.

The doctor looks at Emmett.

"Could you look after her properly? She will be pretty much bed bound."

"I can take Jane with us" I say, thinking on my feet.

"Then I don't see any reason why not. If she agrees. I will get a waiver for her to sign. I want her back first thing Monday."

I return to my love and Jane brings her a drink with a straw.

Bella drinks and sighs at the relief the fluid brings to her dry throat.

Jane has lifted the head of the bed up so Bella is sitting up. She smiles and holds her head.

"Dizzy".

"You have been flat on your back for so long. Just take it easy."

Jane leaves and I sit with Bella and we start making plans.

She wants to get out, and agrees immediately to come home with me for the weekend.

I leave her so Jane can dress her and step outside to ring my sister.

"Who is your best brother? Yes, I do need a favor. I need Jake tied up for the whole weekend. Can you go some place where he has to be with you until Monday? Point out, he will need time off when Bella wakes up, so he should be putting the hours in now."

Jake rings the phone in Bella's room and Jane answers.

I am glad I am paying for her to be Bella's private nurse. She knows where her loyalty lies.

"Of course, Mr Black. She is becoming more aware all the time. I think by next week you will be amazed at her progress and maybe able to talk to her yourself and get answers. I shall not leave her side while she is in this hospital, I promise you that. Okay, sir, you have a good weekend and we will see you Monday."

I walk back in the room. Jane turns to me.

"Mr Black has to go away this weekend so I shall be in charge of Bella and her visitors. I shall need your help, Edward. I can't be by her side 24 hours a day, you know."

She winks at me.

"I am sure I can help you out then. I have plenty of time on my hands as it happens."

Bite Me Too is almost fully done. They moved the shoot back to here when I refused to go to Vancouver. We just have a couple of reshoots then I am free again. I am not the main character in this movie so the co stars get to do the publicity tours and most of the tv appearances. I agreed to do any here but refused to agree to leave the area.

Jane watches as I lift Bella into a wheelchair and we take her outside to where my car is parked. We settle her in the front passenger seat then collapse the wheelchair and pack it in the trunk with her small overnight bag, and Jane's bag.. The sun is warm and Bella raises her face to it.

Back at my apartment, I carry Bella to the elevator and upstairs, and she settles onto the couch while we bring everything else inside.

Jane puts her own bag in my guest room and Bella's bag in my bedroom. I guess nothing got past her after all.

Bella looks around. The loungeroom has floor to ceiling glass on the side wall so the view is amazing. The kitchen is open plan and the dining area merges into the sitting room. My baby grand piano sits in the large room opposite, the wall in there is also all glass, so I look over the parklands as I compose and play my music. You can see into all rooms from any angle so Bella watches me wherever I walk. The floors are shiny, polished wood, and the walls all painted light and airy colors, so the sunlight bounces and reflects throughout the whole area.

A short hallway leads to the guest bedroom and its half bathroom, opposite my study.

Then the entire back of the apartment is my enormous bedroom with a spa bath sitting in the bedroom itself. The bathroom is open to the room, only the shower cubicle and area with the toilet are screened off for privacy. Its all very accessible.

My king sized bed sits in the very middle of the room, facing the glass wall that runs across the entire back of the apartment building. The glass is tinted for privacy but that has no effect on the amazing view, looking over the water. Sailing boats sail past ten floors down, and the view has the effect of being almost in the country. The road is at the front of the building so we cannot even see or hear the traffic. I chose this apartment because it truly is my escape.

Jane is in the kitchen, preparing lunch and so we sit out on the balcony to eat. Bella is as light as a feather, so carrying her about is no problem at all, and an excuse to hold her body close to mine.

We spend the afternoon just watching movies and talking quietly while Jane takes the opportunity to dash around the shops while the sales are on.

When she returns, I have cooked dinner for us all but she takes her plate and eats in front of the tv in her room, allowing us some more time alone.

She helps Bella change for bed then announces she has a "sudden personal emergency" and won't be able to stay to night and Sunday night after all. Do we want to call a replacement nurse in?

No surprise when we decide we can manage until she gets back Monday morning, as she predicts her emergency will be over then.

As soon as the door closes behind her, I pull Bella into my arms.

"Well, that is a blow, now we have to entertain ourselves, what on earth will we do?"

"I would love to lie back and relax in the jacuzzi in the bedroom, how about you, my love?" I ask her.

Bella agrees, it sounds quite therapeutic so I fill the bath and lift her in, then step in behind her and sit with her back pressed to my chest. The bubbles are soothing and Bella is totally relaxed. I shut my eyes and lay my head back.

A hand touches my erection, and I open an eye and look at Bella. She smiles innocently at me and starts to move her hand up and down my length. I groan. I guess this is one way of becoming completely relaxed. I turn her to face me so her legs straddle my lap and my hands seek out her warmth. I stroke her slit and she hums and smiles in pleasure. It is slow and relaxed and pleasant and enough for now. Until she is fully recovered we will have to reign in our basic urge to be at each other with the energy we used that first night.

I raise Bella above me and she slips onto my shaft and we move together, slowly kissing as we feel each others bodies slide against the other. The build up is gradual and I help Bella along with my long, eager fingers, circling her clit as she moans into my mouth. The connection we share causes the sparks to flash between her body and mine and she freezes then falls boneless against me. I pump into her a few more times and my orgasm explodes inside her. We keep rocking until the sensations have faded away. I grab a cloth and wash my Bella gently and she then washes me, making me hard again.

"Bella" I growl in her ear.

"I need to go to bed, Edward. I am very tired."

"You had better be" I warn her and stand up, turning to bend and lift her out, and lay her on the towels on my bed.

"I can't dry myself, you will have to do it" she tells me.

I rub the soft towel over her body and turn her over and do the same to her back, massaging her muscles.

I open the covers and lift Bella into my bed, sliding her between the sheets, then throw the towels into the hamper, and join her in my bed. I pull her close and spoon her, lightly massaging her breasts as she falls asleep. I kiss her hair and nuzzle into her neck and soon I am asleep,too. Home.

Bella wakes me in the morning as she stretches and her hands start to explore my body.

"No" I admonish her.  
"You are here to relax and heal, this is not an escape to a sexathon."

"What if I want to escape for a sexathon with you?"

"Bella, you have to be good. Once you are better and the whole Jake thing is sorted, we can spend every night touching each other and sleeping in each others arms."

"Can I ask you to do one thing for me?"

"Is it a 4 letter word starting with f? Because if it is, the answer is no."

"Edward, behave. I want your mouth on me again. I have dreamed about you doing that to me ever since that night."

I consider her request and decide its not that demanding on her body, I will be doing all the work, so I slide down her, and her legs fall apart to allow my head plenty of room. She is eager for this, and I recall the last time I did it to her, in the dark. This time, I can see her beauty before me. I part her folds and plunge my tongue inside her. She laughs softly and rocks her pelvis closer.

I slowly withdraw my tongue and plunge in again. She mews like a kitten and I grasp her hips, holding her still and close. I slowly withdraw my tongue again then as she waits for it to re enter, I instead lick up to her clit and massage it with the flat of my tongue, firmly and slowly. Her eyes watch my every move and she sighs and begs for more, so I quicken my pace, and place two fingers inside her as I suck and lick her swollen clit. She writhes below my mouth, forcing me closer and the shuddering as the sensation threatens to overtake her. I keep her from orgasming, just bringing her to the brink then slowing again, until she starts to shake.

"Edward, please. I need to come. Please.." she begs so I smile and quicken my pace again. This time I keep it up until she freezes then collapses against my mouth so I gently lick, letting her come down , slowly.

"Was that as good as you remembered?" I ask her.

"God yes, better. No wonder this is Rose's favorite activity. I think its mine, too."

I pull her close and kiss her lips and she welcomes my tongue into her mouth. I am lost in her, her scent, her softness, her eager response to anything I do.

She reaches for my erection and guides me inside her. I should refuse, I should make her rest but at this moment my body is making decisions without my mind so I just conceded defeat and push into her. I try to take it slowly. I want to make love to her, gently and with no urgency.

"Edward" she growls in my ear."I need you to fuck me, now. We have done slow and gentle, I need hard and rough."

I am turned on beyond belief.

I love this woman so much.

I slam into her body and she gasps with pleasure and rises to meet every thrust, watching us join and then she gazes into my eyes and holds my gaze. I keep thrusting hard and long and she takes all I give, pushing back against me as I slam inside her.

She screams when her orgasm hits and her walls clench me tightly and bring on my own release, hard and strong.I feel my seed pour in spurts from my body into hers.

My heart is pounding out of my chest. It feels swollen with love for this beautiful woman below me.

"Bella, you will be the death of me" I sigh.

"What a way to go" she chuckles back.

I withdraw my body from hers and stand, lifting her into my arms and walking to the shower. I sit her on the little bench inside and turn the water on from all jets so she is drenched from all angles. She laughs and turns this way and that, catching the streams of water onto her body.

I wash her and she insists her breasts have been badly neglected this morning, so I wash them thoroughly and massage them until she agrees they are now happy. I help her stand and step out and I envelope her in a large dry towel. She walks shakily to the bed and sits on the edge, drying herself. I help her dress and she walks to the sofa in the lounge room with my arm around her waist, supporting her.

She wriggles out of my arm and walks the rest of the way alone, smiling brightly.

"I am not a complete invalid" she smiles at me.

"I think you already proved that". I smirk at her.

She moves around slowly and starts to get her sea legs back. By mid morning, she is tired so we lie out on the balcony on the one lounger, her in my arms. Cuddled together this close, we soon fall asleep. When she awakens a few minutes after me, I watch her eyes flutter open then she smiles when she realizes where we are and she nuzzles into my neck. I bask in her love. We will sort everything out, we will be together.

I stay with her until it is time to prepare lunch. She decides she wants toast with melted cheese and tomato soup, so I make it for us and we eat at the dining table, her on my lap. I know I have to return her to the hospital tomorrow so I want her close until then.

We lie on the bed and read favorite poems to each other, laughing at our choices. She is mesmerized by my collection of books, and looks as excited as a child on Christmas morning as she spies favorite after favorite novels amongst my collection.

We settle down, cuddled together under a light blanket and read for a few hours. It is nice. Her scent is impregnating my bed and I know my body will mourn her absence after she leaves tomorrow.

We watch some tv and eat pizza for dinner, after she refuses a proper meal from room service.

My Sweet Bella. I would do anything for her, anything to make her mine.

We have to have the talk. It is time.

"Bella, what do you plan to do about Jake?" I just jump right in.

"I can't ever be without you, no matter what it does to Jake. I have to tell him, it was always you, Edward. I hate to hurt him but I would hate even more to lose you while I try and ease him out of my life. A clean break. Isn't that what they say is best?"

"I do agree, it is best he knows. He will have to accept it and move on. There's nothing that can keep us apart, Bella.

That night my heart is bursting with joy. Bella is mine. We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. My dreams are full of the future, Bella walking towards me down the aisle, Bella with a rounded belly, carrying my child inside her. Bella growing old and gray beside me. I know our love will last forever.

Morning awakens us and she hugs me tightly.

"I don't want to leave. Can't I just live here with you and go in for physio?"

"I don't know, darling. We can ask. Maybe you can. I want you here. I am almost finished with the shoot, then I have months to spend time with you. I can help you and take you to whatever appointments you need to attend."

We make love quietly and gently and then have a shower together. Bella is quite steady on her feet, her strength is returning. I think this weekend away was the best medicine, for us both.

We are eating French toast and drinking coffee when Jane returns, all smiles.

She had a lovely time with her son and his wife and children, and she thanks us for allowing her the opportunity to take a break from her job.

I tell her of our plan for Bella to move in with me and she offers to move in if needed. It is probably unnecessary, she agrees when she sees how well Bella has regained her walking skills.

We drive back to the hospital and Bella is re admitted into her same room.

Her doctors exam her and all are pleased and surprised at her rapid progress.

We ask about her moving in to my apartment and attending as an outpatient but neither doctor thinks further therapy will be needed. Once her final test results come back, she is free to leave. The usual cautions to bring her back if any set backs occur and we just have to sit around and wait.

Jane suggests we sit outside in the garden on a blanket rather than make Bella wait in a bed. There is no need now, she tires easily but otherwise she seems fully recovered. The nightmare is over. Just the tidy up needs to be done. I know Jake will be in soon, my sister had sent me a text to say they were back.

Bella's hair shines with red highlights as the suns beams hit it. She smiles at me and Jane goes inside and comes back with the camera I had brought in weeks ago.

Jane takes photos of the two of us together. I lay beside Bella on the blanket. The flowers in the garden bed beside us pale compared to Bella's beauty. Jane is laughing at us and I take Bella close and Jane snaps away, taking shot after shot.

Bella falls asleep in my arms. Jane decided it is okay for us to stay here until Bella wakes up again. The sun is merely warm, there isn't a lot of strength to it yet.

Jane snaps off a couple more photos then goes inside again. I lay there looking at my Bella and life finally starts again. I fall asleep with my body wrapped around hers.

I am jolted back into wakefulness by the harsh sound of a cross voice.

I open my eyes to the sound of Jake yelling loudly.

"What the hell, Edward? What do you think you are doing? Put Bella down, leave her alone."

I shake my head awake and look at Bella. She is frowning and looking at me.

"We have to tell him, love."

"What?" she asks.

"We need to tell him that you chose me, that we love each other. That you are coming home with me."

"Who are you?" she asks, looking scared. She tries to pull away from me.

NO.

This cannot be happening.

"Bella, love, its me, Edward."

"Edward?"

"See Cullen, she has no idea who you are. You are nothing to her."

She looks at Jake.

"Who are you?"

"God, Jake, get the doctor."

I stand up then lean down and pick up Bella. I carry her inside and lay her on her bed.

Emmett and the other doctors return.

"Bella, do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Do you know your name?"

"Bella?" she asks, rather than states.

"Whats your full name?"

"Bella........" her eyes search our faces, looking for clues.

My heart freezes and breaks again

.

"Bella, love" I cry.

"Bella Love" she answers him, triumphantly.

God no, please don't do this to us.

Jake shoots me a look full of hate and sits in the chair beside her bed.

"As she doesn't seem to recognize anyone, I think you two need to leave" says the doctor.

Defeated, I stand there looking at her, my eyes begging her to remember.

She blushes and smiles nervously at me. There is no recognition.

I walk out the door.

Jake runs out of the building.

I ring Charlie and then Renee and they both say they will be on a plane as soon as they can get tickets.

I ring Carlisle. He assures me this is probably temporary and also says he and Esme will get tickets and be here as soon as they can.

My joy has evaporated.

Emmett comes to get me when the doctors have left again.

"Goddam, Edward. How much more does she have to suffer? This is just not fair."

I agree with him.

Jane stands beside us, sadly smiling at me.

"It may be temporary, right?"

"We will do more tests, scan her brain again. Sorry, Edward, we were not expecting this".

I take the camera Jane is handing me and I leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all my loyal readers who have been here since the start. I truly appreciate every review, they make my heart happy!**

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 11

Starting Over

EPOV

Bella was physically well and so the doctors really had no reason to keep her in hospital now. The night before she was released, Emmett and her other doctors asked us all to go in for a meeting to decide what to do next.

She didn't need to be in a facility, even though she didn't recognize any of us at all, she was able to function and look after herself and she even was able to return to work. She remembered everything she had learned at college and was perfectly capable of doing her job. To her, it was a brand new job with new colleagues and boss, but they made allowances because she was universally liked and her boss didn't want to lose her. She even got back to writing her novel, she just read what she had already written then started to talk about all the ways the book could end and excitedly started to get her ideas into the computer.

Rose was the only one who hadn't seen Bella since she woke up and changed. She had been away for work and was coming back later this week.

Alice wanted Bella to stay at her place, Bella had visited with Emmett and immediately loved Alice's dog. She didn't recognize it as such, she just fell in love with it on sight. But Alice had to work, her job was not one that could spare her indefinitely, she often traveled, and lets face it, there was no timeline, it could be days, weeks or even years until she came back to us.

Nothing was really decided, Bella didn't want to go home with Charlie, he was just a middle aged stranger to her. Renee couldn't cope with the idea of a daughter who didn't know her, so my parents offered to take Bella home with them.

It seemed like a good solution, my mother didn't work outside the home so Bella would have company all day and we all could visit, but Emmett didn't think taking her away from the area where she lived was a good idea. She needed triggers to get her memory back, she wouldn't get those in a new house she had never been in. And she wanted to work.

Jake was truly shattered by Bella's state and for once, he didn't insist he knew everything. He had no clue what to do for the best. She couldn't move in with him, or me for that matter.

While we tossed ideas around, Rose finally came in a cab and rushed in.

"Rose, my love, I didn't expect you back for a few days yet" said Emmett, opening his arms to her.

"Where's Bella?" she asked, looking around anxiously.

"She is in her room, we are trying to decide where she should live. She probably should not live alone until we see how she copes."

Emmett went and got Bella, we may as well see what she wanted to do, if anything.

She walked in and looked around shyly at us all, then she saw Rose.

"Where the hell have you been, Rosalie Hale? Off chasing movie stars? I swear, woman, you better not have any injuries."

Our mouths all dropped open in shock. She knew Rose.

Rose glanced at Emmett who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, been off interviewing a few hunky actors, I didn't bring you home any though" said Rose.

"Very funny, Rose. I am not the one who hides men in her closet when her best friend drops in unexpectedly."

Rose laughed out loud and faced us all.

"I did that, I had a new guy once and I knew Bella would hate him and she let herself into my place with her key so I pushed him into the closet. Of course, Bella walked straight to the closet and locked the door so he couldn't get out then she threw the key.."

"...out the window into the snow" finished Bella, laughing and hugging Rose.

It seemed obvious, Bella had to go live with Rose, who must seem like her only friend at this point.

Rose could ask her boss to switch her to working full time in the office and not traveling, it would be easy enough to arrange, then they would be together all the time out of work hours.

Bella packed up her clothes and Rose and I took her back to Rose's apartment and got her settled in her spare bedroom.

Rose had to go arrange things at her office so we went in with her and Bella shocked us again by walking straight up to Jessica and asking her for a coffee, her usual habit whenever she dropped in on Rose at work. She clearly knew Jess as well.

"So, Jess, any new hunks on the Wall Of Fame?" she asked.

Jess walked over and pointed out a few new photos and when Bella saw the photo of myself with Gerard Way she stopped and frowned slightly.

"Did Gerard Way once send me roses?" she asked Jess.

Jess looked at Rose and I, unsure what to answer.

"Sort of, it was a joke, someone else sent them and signed the card Gerard Way."

"Did I get them? I don't remember, I just can recall a conversation with someone about getting roses from him."

"Hmm, yes, kind of."

I smiled and followed her out side. I was sad I wasn't the one she remembered but her memory has not deleted me completely.

Once out of the office, Bella seemed lost again and didn't remember any of the places she had frequented with the girls. The clubs they had gone to weekly were new to her but we all went as a group and I knew it was as frustrating for Jake as it was for me, to have Bella here so close and not have her know us.

Jake decided on the heavy handed approach. He took Bella to every restaurant and club they had ever been to, and told her endless stories about things they had done and places they had been and she was taken to meet people she and Jake knew, but she came back from these outings overwhelmed and frightened at how much she had forgotten.

Jess hated the whole way Jake was treating Bella and she said to me "Its really a shame she doesn't just meet someone new, and start from scratch. She just isn't going to remember this way. If she met someone who put no pressure on her to remember, maybe she would just like him and move on from that jackass."

I grabbed Jess and kissed her cheek loudly.

"You are brilliant, my sweet girl."

I had taken a step back and hardly spoken to Bella as Jake was very over protective of her and I didn't want to start anything, but now the movie was finished and I had all my time free, I could start over, be a new friend to Bella, see where it went.

I suggested she start running again, and offered to pick her and Alice's dog up each morning and to run with her. She was delighted, neither Alice nor Rose ever ran, and she had missed it. I took her to the same running track I used to see her at before, and she seemed at home straight away. I let her choose which track to run on and she walked straight to the track I had seen her on every morning back when I thought she was Rose.

Before beginning, she knelt down and spoke to the dog, just as she always had. I was filled with hope, she was still in there. We had to start slowly, her body was still not fully recovered and her muscle tone had softened so at first we walked the path and only ran the last ten minutes of the hour we spent there.

She stopped at the end of the path and spoke quietly to Kismet.

"You really like that dog" I commented.

"She is my witness" she answered.

"Witness?What did she witness?" I asked.

"I don't remember, but it was the very best thing that ever happened to me, that's all I know."

My heart sped up. Could she be talking about our first night together?

I asked her about what books she liked, what bands she listened to, just everything I had asked before in the past and she answered the same as she did back then. That was comforting.

We fell into a habit of going running then she spent 3 days working in the office and spent 2 days at home. I took her to lunch the days she worked, and never tried to jog her memory, I just did as Jess had suggested and pretended in my head we had just met and treated her appropriately.

We went out as a group only at first but as she warmed up to me, I asked her out on a date.

It was thanks to Jess, again. I was at Rose's office, waiting to take Bella home as Rose had called and asked me to, seeing she had a late meeting. Jess had been raving about some actor and she asked if he had a bit part in Bite Me and I confirmed, he did.

Bella looked up from the magazine she was flicking through.

"How do you know that, Edward? Do you like that movie?"

"He is the star of that movie" answered Jess.

"Would you like to see it?" I asked her.

"Sure, I didn't realize you were a movie star, Edward. Is that why you are on Jess's wall?"

"Um, yeah" I replied.

I arranged to pick her up that night at 7pm and took her to the multiplex theater where Bite Me was still being screened in one of the smaller cinemas. I normally hate seeing myself on the screen but it was nice, going with Bella and watching her eyes light up when she saw me in it. She didn't fall asleep, so that had to be a plus, right?

She chatted excitedly when we left, she was a little amazed I was an actor,and she commented how different I looked off screen. I explained why and she understood. We had managed to walk around unobserved, my disguise was still good. Nobody expected Edward Cullen to look as scruffy as a homeless man so few people even looked our way.

We went on to a club and she sat watching the other people dancing so I asked her to dance with me and we went out onto the tightly packed dance floor. I finally managed to have her in my arms again when the music changed to a slow song. I smiled and held my hands out to her and she took them and stepped towards me. The tingle was there as always, as our hands touched. She looked shocked and gazed up into my eyes, puzzled.

"It's always been that way with us." I told her quietly.

We were jostled about as more people came up to dance and so I pulled her close into my arms and she smiled up at me. I didn't want to stop.

When the music changed back to fast and loud, we walked back to our table and decided to go home.

I didn't want to rush her at all, so when we got back, I just kissed her cheek, maybe for a little longer than usual.

She smiled at me and thanked me for taking her and I suggested we go on another date later in the week. She agreed readily, and my spirits lifted. Maybe we could start again yet end up at the same place we started. I finally had hope.

BELLA'S POV

My date with Edward was fun and I really liked him. The weird feeling that happened when we touched hands mystified me but he said it was normal for us, so I just accepted his word. He asked me out on another date and I felt my heart quicken. I wasn't sure what we had been to each other before.

Jake had told me he and I had been boyfriend and girlfriend and that I never had dated anyone else but Edward seemed special to me. I was surprised to hear I had been Jake's fiancée as I didn't really like him much.

He seemed kind of pushy and bossy and had expectations of us being a couple even though I didn't remember him.

Edward seemed more like the type of man I was attracted to. He was gorgeous and his eyes were amazing. They looked like the sea when it was dark green and calm. He seemed to just accept me as I was and never tried to make me remember. I had felt warm and safe in his arms on the dance floor and he treated me like he liked me a lot so I was hopeful about dating him.

When Jake rang and told me we were going to meet up with some of our friends Thursday night, I told him I couldn't as I had a date with Edward.

Jake was furious and yelled at me that I was not going out with Edward as I was his girlfriend. I replied that we had better break up then, because he was not telling me what to do.

Alice and Rose applauded when I related what had happened later to them.

Edward arrived and knocked on Rose's door. I was jumping about excitedly inside. Alice had done my hair and makeup and dressed me in a short black strapless dress. Alice opened the door and Edward's eyes lit up when he saw me.

He walked over and leaned in to kiss my cheek and whispered in my ear "You look beautiful, Bella." He helped me put my coat on and we drove to a little cozy restaurant and had dinner.

The waiter arrived with the menu's and we chatted as we looked them over.

"I think I will have the mushroom ravioli" I said. Edward ordered seafood marinara and we shared bites of each others dishes. It was a relaxed, happy date and I was glad we had come.

After we finished, Edward suggested we go to see a fireworks display that was being put on a few miles away so we drove to a large park and Edward got a picnic blanket and a rug out of the trunk and we walked across to where other people had sat on their own rugs. He put the blanket on the ground then we sat side by side and he drew the rug around us against the cool breeze. It was quite magical, sitting there in the semi dark watching the fire works and I leaned contentedly against his body. He put his arm around my shoulders and I sighed contentedly. He leaned in and kissed me gently on my lips and I responded so he deepened the kiss and I felt my heart beat faster.

He smelt quite delicious, all musky and spicy and I knew before the night was out, he and I had some sort of connection. We just felt right together.

He drove me home and we chatted happily about the display and Edward said he would like to date me some more. I agreed that I would like that, too.

Saturday night we all went out as usual but this time I went in Edward's car and he put his arm around my waist when we got out and walked up to where the others were standing. Jake was furious as always, and he stomped off when we went inside so I just forgot about him and enjoyed my night with my friends. I really liked Jasper and Alice, and looked forward to going to see Jasper's band the next night.

He asked me to dress as I had last time, he said I looked amazing, so I glanced at Rose.

She nodded at me, she knew what clothes Jasper meant.

He told me he would dye his hair black again seeing I preferred it that way. I wasn't sure what he meant. He was always blond.

The club was large and noisy and we got to sit in the VIP section because of Edward or Jasper or maybe both and so we were upstairs on a private balcony with several couches and a long, low coffee table. Emmett got the first round in and agreed I could have one alcoholic drink. He was my doctor now that I had left the hospital so I had to obey his orders. Edward only had one beer and then we both drank soda the rest of the night, but it didn't stop us having as much fun as the others and I was sure we would be glad the next morning.

Edward pulled me to his side and put his arm around my shoulder. We didn't venture down onto the dance floor as this club was known as a haunt for celebrities and he had noticed several actors he had worked with. He knew his 'disguise' would not hold up with them, and he didn't want us being harassed.

I was happy just sitting there. The others all headed down and Edward kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, now we are dating I wondered if you would be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"What would that entail?" I asked

"Well, just that we would be exclusive, neither of us would date anyone else. How do you feel about that?"

"I would love it but surely you have a lot of girls you date, Edward. Are you sure you only want to date me?"

"Absolutely, Bella. I don't date much at all, actually. I believe in quality not quantity."

I blushed and snuggled closer.

I have a boyfriend.I know he is not my first boyfriend intellectually, but my heart says otherwise.

My work is quite easy and things have gone smoothly except a couple of times when new people have spoken to me, expecting me to know them and know what we had done earlier. It is confusing and taxing trying to remember. The therapist I see tells me to stop trying, just let things happen. She is sure my condition is temporary and will improve if not fully recover, in time.

I hate the way Jake pushes me to remember. I just do not have any old memories of being with him, at all. He has shown me a million photos of the two of us so I know what he says is true, but that doesn't change anything.

Music seems to bring some vague flashes of old memories to me. Nothing I can really grasp as yet.

And there are things I know are just below the surface, waiting to emerge. Feelings of deja vu, feelings I have done some things before just don't recall the actual experience.

Rose tells me I am not a virgin but won't tell me who the man is that I slept with. Fortunately there is only one.

Alice assured me, it was someone I had feelings for. I worry sometimes if I do fall in love with Edward and this former lover turns up and I remember him, it will cause a problem.

Alice just laughs and says not to worry about that.

Edward is wonderful. I know he is judged by his looks and his job, but that is not what I see in him. I love his heart, his humor, his passion, he truly cares about his friends and I know he cares about me, especially.

I am so lucky.

Every time he kisses me, I melt inside and my body stirs and wants more.

I am scared to get into anything too serious yet, its early days and Edward and I just met.

He does fill my thoughts and when I do feel these urges, it is always him I see as the one fulfilling them.

I truly have no memories of my former lover. That makes me a little sad and when men in the office smile at me, I can't help but wonder if it was any of them. I hope I had the sense to stay away from married men. When I look at them and try to imagine sleeping with any one of them, knowing they are married, I am filled with disgust so I don't think it was someone taken. I am just kind of surprised the man in question has not stepped forward and told me about us.

Maybe it is because the relationship, if thats what it was, was not meant to be.

It frustrates me that Rose and Alice know who he was, but neither will spill. They both think it will be way better if I remember by myself and my therapist agrees.

We are going to Jaspers concert tonight.

Rose is putting my clothes out on my bed, and I am surprised at what I wore. All dark emo looking stuff and the boots with all the buckles, what was I thinking when I bought them.

Alice has helped me wash a temporary black dye into my hair, as this was part of the original get up, and Rose has done my make up. Its kind of scary, seeing another version of me that I don't recognize.

Apparently I only dressed like this the once but Jasper liked it. I wonder idly if Jasper was my former lover. There's nothing familiar about him.

I am sure it wasn't Emmett, he is way too big and scary for me. I know he is just a big cuddly bear but I still believe I would never have gone for such a large guy.

Maybe I should ask Edward. I wonder if he knows and if so, if he will tell me. He has told me about his ex girlfriend, Tanya. I can't believe she threw him away like that.

Finally we are all dressed and ready to go.

I hear Rose answer the door and Edward's voice. I walk out to him and he smiles the widest smile and looks at Rose.

"What?" I ask, scared I look ridiculous.

Edward opens his phone and flicks through it then hands it to Rose. She looks and laughs.

"I was backstage, watching with Jake. I was all clean shaven and couldn't risk being in the audience but I saw her, I saw all three of you, and I was compelled to take her photo". He explained to Rose.

I walk over and take his phone and stare at the picture, it is me. Dressed the same as now.

"Did you know me, talk to me that night?' I ask.

"I had no idea at all who you were" he answers seriously.

The concert is great, there are a lot of fans there and we got front row seats, but no memories flash back to me, sadly. I had hoped, being in the same venue, in much the same seats, I would get something.

Edward is happy and relaxed and he tells me he has to do some re shoots for his movie this week so I won't see much of him. I am a little disappointed but I do want to spend time with Rose and I want to get to know Alice better.

We won't even get to run together.

Edward helps me pack and move back to my own apartment the next day, there is no need for me to live with Rose and her workload is increasing so she is never home much and of course, Emmett has first dibs on her spare time.

Edward kissed me goodbye and promised to ring and text me, the re shoots are being done on location and the film had started out being shot in Vancouver so he has gone to the airport.

I wandered around the shops near my apartment and decided to have a coffee.

I found a coffee shop and walked in. I was surprised I was greeted by name but I managed to just smile and laugh and I think I pulled it off. I glanced at the servers name badge and called her by name so it was okay. I didn't get the usual panic in my stomach as I did in similar situations.

I was sitting drinking and reading a magazine when Jake walked up to me.

JAKE'S POV

I know I have gone about trying to make Bella remember us all the wrong way but I don't have any idea how to fix it. I love Bella with all my heart and I am gutted that she has forgotten me and the good times we had together. I spent last night watching some videos we made when we were trying out for parts in the local community theater group. Both of us loved going and while we mainly worked backstage, sometimes we auditioned and got small roles.

One of my favorites is when we were doing a proposal scene. It was how it should have been for us in real life. I was already chosen as the male character so I had to propose to the three woman going for the female role. Bella was the second one and I knew the words I was saying to her came from the heart. She had to accept me so it was bittersweet watching how our lives may have been, had this all not happened.

I truly deeply hate Edward Cullen. While I can work for Elizabeth, his sister, I will never work for Edward again. I cannot believe how he has just taken over my role in Bella's life, like I never existed.

I was talking to my best friend Sam and his wife Emily about how much I had lost and Emily gave me a few cold facts about the way I was behaving with Bella. She knows its all from fear and desperation but she pointed out, Bella does not know this. To her, I must come across as a stalker or a bully. Emily warned me to tone it down and to become her friend first and then see if her memories return.

I would do anything to get Bella back so I listened to Emily and thanked her. She told me to ring her every time I talk to Bella and she will tell me if I am on the right track.

I have been hanging out at Bella's old neighborhood and finally, I see her walk into her favorite coffee shop. Alone. Elizabeth had mentioned to someone that Edward had to go back to Vancouver for reshooting so I know I have a week.

I walked up to Bella's table and she looked up at me, wariness showing clearly on her face.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Fine, Jake."

"Can I sit with you for a minute? I need to apologize."

She seems caught off guard so I sit opposite her, making no attempt to get close.

"I am so sorry I tried to rush you, all I can offer is, I miss you and wanted you back so we could be the loving couple we were before. But I will not harass you again. I am truly sorry."

"That's okay, Jake. I am sure you know I am dating Edward, now."

"I had heard that, how is it going? Edward is a great guy, I worked with him for two years before I started with his sister."

"Really? You like Edward? I thought..."

"It was just the situation, Bella. Look at it from my point of view. I am with the girl of my dreams for nearly a year, she agrees to marry me, my world is complete. Then I have to kill a man attacking her in order to save her life, and don't get me wrong, I was happy to do it and would do it again in a heartbeat. The thought of me possibly going to jail for saving you didn't even enter my mind. I would happily rot in a jail cell the rest of my life if it meant I saved your life."

She blushed and looked into my eyes, unshed tears hovering in there depths of melted chocolate.

"Jake, I am so sorry, I have not thought enough about how this affected you. And I know I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing, Bella. The worst part, was finding out you had no idea who I was. All our time together, gone. It hurt far more than anything else. I am sorry I went about things the wrong way, trying to force you back. Can we just be friends? I miss you so much."

"Of course we can, Jake. I am so grateful to you and I have misjudged you completely."

Bloody Edward, no doubt he has been filling her mind with all types of lies and half truths about our relationship.

"Can we meet up this week, I have only night shifts, so my days are free. I am going running in a minute. Are you still running?"

"I have been, Edward takes me, but he is away this week."

Perfect.

"Bella, maybe we could run together just until he gets back? I don't want to step on anyone's toes but you need to be exercising. You can't be back to full muscle tone yet."

"Thanks, Jake. That would be great. Can I come with you today? I have nothing to do and I miss it."

"Sure. Do you want to bring Kismet? That dog and I love each other."

Translation, I can put up with the stupid mutt if it gets me time and brownie points with you.

Her face lit up with a smile.

"Sure, Jake, I love running with Kismet."

I arranged to go get the dog while she changed then I met her back at her place and we drove to the track. I had rung Emily and she told me I was doing the right thing, and to take it slowly.

I encouraged her to talk about her job, her friends and Edward. Much as I never wanted to hear that bastards name ever again, I had to be Team Edward to get Bella back on side.

I picked up on the fact they were not sleeping together . Yet. That won't be long, Edward is pretty smooth, I have seen him in action over the years. To give credit where its due, he does only sleep with girls he is in a relationship with, not randoms and never, ever fans. That's just not him.

I have to tread carefully but I want to keep her out of Edward's bed or all will be lost. I still feel in my gut they have slept together in the past. The good thing is, she doesn't remember so it doesn't actually count.

We ran the course, slower than we used to but I didn't push her and after we dropped the dog back, I asked her if she would come to lunch. She explained she and Edward are exclusive but I assured her, this was not a date, nothing like it, just friends having lunch so she agreed.

We went to a small cafe we had been to many times in the past.

We were greeted by name and it threw her .

"Jake, Bella, so good to see you two, our profits were spiraling down since you two stopped coming to see us."

"Hi, Demetri. Bella has been out of action. She had a bad experience and hasn't felt up to going out much."

Fortunately Demetri played right into my hands and wanted to know all, so I related the attack and the way I rushed in and saved Bella, with no thought of myself.

I could see her becoming warmer towards me .

"Were you injured at all, Jake?" asked my man.

"Sure, but nothing compared to what Bella went through. Her injuries were severe, mine were nothing and I will probably recover fully in time." I hammed it up.

Bella looked concerned, so I played down my 'injuries' in an obvious way and she was eating out of my hand.

"I can't run like I used to, now I have to take it more slowly but who knows, in a few years I may get back to peak if I keep trying."

"I will keep running with you, Jake. I am sure Edward won't mind, we can all go together."

"That would be great, Bella. Thanks so much."

If only we can ditch Eddie boy. I will work on her some more.

We ate and I paid and walked her back to her apartment. I didn't want to crowd her but I only had this one week.

What should I do?

I had a brainwave. Many of Bella's things were still in my apartment.

"Would you like to come over and collect your things from my place? I have them all packed for you." I asked.

Packed because I was going to throw them away.

She blushed and agreed, her interest sparked by what was there.

I drove her to my place and sat her on my sofa while I went to get the box. I pulled out a few of her clothes and threw them on my bed then walked back to her with the box.

"Just check everything is there". I said.

She reminded me she had no idea what she left here so I left her for a minute and I went back to my bedroom and put her clothes back in a spare drawer, accidentally leaving it open, and hung her robe and nightgown in the bathroom, on the door hooks, along side my own.

I pulled out a spare toothbrush and placed it in the holder on my sink. Her shampoo and conditioner were still in my bathroom so I put them into the shower cubicle.

Bella was looking at the many photos of us when I walked back out.

I made us coffee and made sure to refill her cup. Soon enough, she asked to use the bathroom and I directed her into the half bath off my bedroom, knowing she would see all her belongings there. I waited to see her reaction.

She came back out, looking a little shocked.

"Jake, did I live here with you? My stuff is in your bathroom .I have that same shampoo at home, is it mine? "

"Yes, you more or less lived here. You slept in my bed most nights, it was easier than going back to yours though we slept there to, sometimes."

I took her home soon after and carried the box inside for her. She walked into her bedroom and opened her closet. Some of my clothes were hanging there and she asked me if they were mine.

"Of course, Bella. You never dated anyone else. We were about to get married, we weren't doing anything wrong."

Get the message, we were a proper, sleeping together couple. So, it was a lie. We had come fairly close twice, I had nearly managed to claim her body as mine.

The week was racing by and I was making slow but sure progress. We ran morning and night as 'my doctor had recommended" then I had to go do my shift as Elizabeth's bodyguard.

Bella was often sending texts or talking to Edward on her phone but I made sure to step away and not listen, and never asked anything but a friendly, "How's Edward?"

Bella was starting to confide in me and she told me she was sorry the way things must have just ended for us, with no warning. I assured her, I didn't hold her at fault, it was just the world acting against us.

She asked me if I was seeing anyone and I told her it was way too soon for that. We had been so close, about to marry, I couldn't just start dating someone else.

I wanted to get that into her head. Proper people don't rush off from one partner to the next.

Then Fate gave me the best gift, though I had no idea at the time.

I was controlling myself, listening to her relate how close she and Edward were becoming and I idly warned her to make sure they used protection, seeing they were only a new couple and he had been around. She didn't want to risk catching anything. I somehow managed to say it in a nice way and not like I was planting thoughts in her head.

She gasped and asked me if we had used protection and I just said the first thing that came into my head.

"Yes, we did, until you wanted to try for a baby, then we stopped."

I only said it to make her think we were more involved than we were but she reacted like it was a revelation.

I offered to take her to see her old doctor , wondering how I could work this to my advantage. She had been on the Pill as we had intended sleeping together so I wanted her to see in black and white, we were a real couple.

The visit was short but life changing.

Bella was pregnant!

I was incensed as I knew it meant Cullen had slept with her while she was in hospital. The doctor did a scan and the timing fit with the very weekend she woke up. Bastard had not wasted any time. She was, for all intents and purposes, engaged to me then. And he slept with her. Bastard.

She was shocked and shaken and I had to work fast.

Edward would be back in 2 days.

What to do? I comforted her in my arms and told her how sorry I was, that the timing was all wrong, etc etc. Whatever. How can I make this work for me?

I took her to my place and made her a cup of tea and told her to lay and rest on my bed.

I shut the door and went back to my sitting room.

I rang Emily and told her the news, Bella was pregnant and she had no idea who to.

"Is it yours, Jake?You know if it is and its a boy, it is the future chief of your tribe. You are Ephraim Black's grandson. Your son will be the chief, even if it doesn't mean a lot, nowdays"

Hell yeah. There was my angle.

When Bella woke up, and came out with red, puffy eyes, I comforted her some more and explained we had to talk about this.

"I am the Chief of my tribe, back at La Push, Bella. Our child will one day take that title, if it is a boy. This a major thing, you cannot deny our child his heritage."

"I cannot even remember sleeping with you, Jake. The doctor said this conception occurred when I first woke up?"

"Yes, we were so happy you were awake and okay, we celebrated there in the hospital that night, after the doctor said you were physically healed. But I had completely forgotten you were no longer on The Pill. I am so sorry, Bella. We were just so used to making love and not caring if you conceived, we wanted a baby, remember? We have to do the right thing by our child though. He cannot pay for our mistakes."

BELLA'S POV

I was so shocked to find myself pregnant, it stopped me thinking straight. I was glad I had Jake to help me, as I had no idea what to do.

I knew I would never have an abortion, that was not an option. I could not kill my own child just to pave the way for Edward and I to be together. Our relationship had not yet gotten to the stage where we were ready for sex and I was so grateful for that, now.

I was still unsure of Jake but I had no real choice but to believe what he said. He was clearly as shocked as I was and he probably had no more desire to be tied down back with me and a child as I did. But he was willing to put his life on hold to do what was right for the baby and I knew I had to, as well.

I rang Alice and asked her straight out, did I spend any time alone with anyone but Jake when I first woke up?

"No way, that man was like a bulldog. He wouldn't even let Edward alone with you for a minute."

So it was true. I was carrying Jake's baby. Possibly the next Chief of the Quiluete tribe.

Jake told me it was really important that we go to live at La Push and marry as soon as possible and the baby be born there. He didn't want to rush me but his tribe needed to know the news and make preparations, apparently.

I emailed my boss, explaining I had to leave town and asked if I could possibly continue working online, even if I could not return to the office, maybe ever.

Now the hard part.

I packed my clothes and everything else I owned. Jake told my landlord I had to break the lease and he paid him out so I could just leave. The place came furnished so not much was mine.

Alice and Rose were both out when we went to say Goodbye so I just left them notes saying I would be in touch.

Then I tried to gather all my courage and do what I knew I had to do.

A clean break. That was best.

I shakily rang Edward's number and held my breath until he answered.

"Edward, I am so sorry to do this to you this way. I am leaving. I am marrying Jacob Black."

**Welcome to all my new readers, please review, ten reviews gets a new chapter. Edward will thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 12

The Last Goodbye.

EDWARD'S POV

I gasped out loud. What the hell had happened?

"Bella, no. Why would you say that?"

"Because it is what I have to do, it is the right thing for everyone concerned."

"No, Bella, no. Wait for me?Please? I will be home tomorrow. Please don't do anything until I get there? Promise me, love?"

"Edward, there is no point. I have to do this and my mind is made up. I am so sorry. I do like you, a lot, but some things are not meant to be."

"Bella, no. No. This is not going to happen. You do not love Jacob. I know you don't."

"There ware some things more important, Edward. Sometimes choices you made in the past affect the future in ways you never imagined. I have to do this. I have to go, I think it is best if we make a clean break. Please, Edward, this is hard enough. Just let me go."

I could hear the resolve in her voice but it wavered a little and she started to sob.

She hung up so I rang back but it went to voicemail. I begged her to wait, to just let me see her before she left.

I rang Rose and Alice and they promised to go right to Bella's place and keep her there if they could.

I got a seat on a flight tonight and rushed to the airport.

When my plane landed, I ran inside. Emmett and Rose were waiting for me.

"I am sorry, Edward. She was already gone when we got there. She has taken all her stuff,the place is empty."

How could this happen?

What the hell made Bella decide to marry Jacob Black?

Even if he was sniffing around her while I was away, it had been one week. Nobody makes a connection that strongly in one week.

YOU TWO MADE ONE IN ONE NIGHT my brain reminded me.

I had no idea what to do. On the way back to Bella's place, Rose told me she and Alice had notes left on their doors, just saying she had to go and she would contact them. This time, things were too bleak.

I had no idea where she was. I knew she was with Jake . I rang my sister who told me Jake had rung and quit and asked her to just put his final pay check into his bank account. She had no address for Jake other than his current Hollywood apartment and I knew before we even got there that he was gone. The place was empty.

I did not know any of Jake's friends personally. He and I had talked about his childhood and I knew he grew up on a reservation but I had no idea where.

What the heck could I do?

BELLA'S POV

The plane arrived at SeaTac and we were met by a friend of Jake's named Sam and his pretty wife, Emily. She was friendly and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations, Bella. The tribe is abuzz with the news. A new chief is a major event."

"It might be a girl" I pointed out.

"I shall welcome this baby with open arms, whatever it is" Jake assured me.

They drove us to the reservation and I met Jake's dad. He was strictly speaking, the current Chief and he was thrilled the line was to go on.

He had moved out of his cottage and into a smaller, red barn like house so Jake and I could have the main house. I felt bad about that but Billy insisted, that was the way things worked. He and his wife had been given the house when they had their first pregnancy.

I was back near the area where I had grown up. Alice, Rose and I had all lived in Port Angeles and while we had never been to La Push, I could now visit my father, Charlie. Even though I had no memories of him, I wanted to re establish a relationship with him and I was excited when Jake took me to Port Angeles to walk around and see if anything rang a bell. To my surprise, I did vaguely remember some of the shops and I knew exactly where the best coffee shop, and the best little Italian restaurant would be.

The very best thing to happen with all this mess, was the minute Jake stopped outside my old childhood home, I remembered it and Charlie and Renee, in my younger years if not the last 3 or so.

I ran into my fathers arms and his face lit up in a wide, surprised smile.

"Bella, you know me?"

"The minute I saw the house, all these memories of me going to school, of Rose and Alice coming here and you teaching me to drive...so much. Maybe not all, but a lot." I told him, thrilled to be getting more of the old me back.

Maybe one day it would all return.

Jake seemed a little nervous when he realized I was gaining back more memories.

I suppose no relationship is perfect and he no doubt had things he hoped I would never recall.

Our life was settled and calm and I suppose, it bordered on almost happy some days. My waistline grew alarmingly, and Jake wanted the wedding to happen soon. I told him I had to have Rose and Alice there and he explained no outsiders could attend. I saw the look Emily shot him when he said this. I had wanted to get back in touch with my friends but my phone went missing the day we got back, and I had not yet had a chance to replace it.

There was plenty to do. Jake was working as a mechanic, he had trained as one when he first left High School, and had only become a body guard when he found life here too quiet and boring.

He and Sam had a lot of work and Jake could make any old engine purr in no time at all.

We had separate bedrooms, I was in no way ready to go back to our earlier relationship. I still had no memories of Jake and I being together and I looked at the many photos we had of us with different friends. Jake even showed me a video of the day he proposed to me and I accepted. I was surprised, I seemed genuinely happy and willing. Rose had told me I had not been intending marrying Jake but watching him the proposal, I knew she was wrong. I had intended marrying him, at that moment at least. He told me he had sprung it on me at a club we used to attend and his friend had taped it. I really did seem to genuinely love him, at that moment.

I tried to be happy, my life was a series of twists and turns and old memories mixed with new, and blank spaces that frustrated me and left me wondering what other important happenings I had forgotten.

The worst thing was, my dreams. They were full of Edward Cullen.

Even though we had not slept together, we did in my dreams.

We were in an apartment, the walls were all glass and I was in a jacuzzi tub sunk in the bedroom floor, it was just normal, the way bizarre things are in dreams, and we made love and he took me to his bed which suddenly appeared, and we made love again. It was wild and uninhibited and I woke with a blush on my face.

My body missed sex, I knew that. My ladies bits ached and I considered going into Jake's bed but I stopped myself because I knew it would be Edward I would be imagining in my brain, and that was not fair to Jake. How bizarre, to forget the whole year I spent sleeping with Jake, and instead, have such graphic memories of sex with Edward, whom I had not even got to that stage with.

I found a doctor in Post Angeles and arrived at last for my first sonogram. Jake was by my side and we watched our baby kick and suck its fingers in front of us.

"Well, she looks perfect' said the doctor.

"She?" I squeaked."Its a girl?"

"It sure is, congratulations, you two."

Jake didn't seem the least bit disappointed with the news, and neither did Billy. I was surprised, I thought they had their hearts set on a new chief, but Billy said he was always glad he had his 'practice run' with Jake's older twin sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, before Jake arrived.

The 3D image of the baby's face really intrigued Jake. You could see she had my heart shaped face and Jake said he hoped she was an exact replica of me. I laughed, surely she would not be as pale and white skinned as I was. I hoped she would be more a mix of us both. As the months went by, I had become accepting of my fate. This was the way our lives had to be, and this baby deserved both parents. I could never take her away from Jake, or leave her behind. I still missed Edward but I had him every night in my dreams.

EDWARD'S POV

Life went on. Even without Bella.

I had no option but to fulfill my contractual obligations and when the decision to shoot the third sequel pretty well straight after the second, meant I was at least too busy to grieve.

Bella had made her choice. I had no idea why and I missed her so much. I had sent her text after text at first but her replies all asked that I stop, that she was married and she and Jake were expecting a baby. I was shocked at how easily she had moved on.

Once again, I had lost her by not moving fast enough. I thought I was doing the right thing, taking things slow with her and establishing a proper relationship but I had been wrong. I should have claimed her. I had learned nothing from my first mistake. Now I was paying. It did seem like we were simply not meant to be, so why did I dream of her every night?

I had no choice, I had to move on but when Tanya arrived on the set, I knew that was not the way. I had tried that last time. Another woman was not my answer.

I decided to stop working as an actor once the Bite Me series was done.

The last two books had been condensed into just the one screenplay and this was to be the last of the series.

I had many film offers and I could have gone on and had a rather good career if I chose to, but the whole magic was gone. I was barely managing to pull off a decent acting job, only my longing for nights and the promise they would reunite me with Bella in my dreams, kept me going. Memories were all I had to cling to, and I realized, Bella did not have that.

I was turning to music as my next career. Two of my songs were used in Bite Me and I had offers to do an album which I had decided against, at the time.

Now I saw it as a way out, a new adventure. I didn't want to be in a band like Jasper, but just sit on stage and accompany myself with my acoustic guitar.

I had started composing in between takes, there is a lot of sitting around on a shoot. My songs were sad and filled with melancholy but that was to be expected. There were no bright spots in my life, now. It was like the moon and stars had disappeared, leaving only the velvety black sky behind.

My scenes were being shot at the start and then placed appropriately in the movie. The last part was solely about my daughter growing up and meeting her soulmate so I wasn't needed for the entire time. I would be home only 6 months after I got here.

Home.

Not home, back to where I lived.

JAKE'S POV

Bella's due date was rushing towards us and I was petrified. If this baby came out with a mop of copper hair and green eyes, I was sunk. I knew she was not going to look anything like me so I made sure I commented to Bella regularly that genetics could be a funny thing, some babies looked 100% like one parent and nothing like the other. I said our baby could look completely Quiluete or be as pale as she was.

Bella felt the baby would be half and half, maybe honey colored skin and she hoped she would have my black hair. Bella had always loved my hair and that is why I had never cut it.

We had no made any progress on either the wedding nor sleeping together. Bella had decided she didn't want either to happen until after the birth and I gave in gracefully. I didn't want anything to come between us. We were getting on okay, like we always had. No great passion, she would allow me to kiss her now and then but she never allowed me to touch her body in any intimate way. All I could do was wait and bide my time. And my nightmares were full of babies with copper hair and piercing green eyes.

BELLA'S POV

I decided from the day we found out the baby was a girl, that I would not marry Jake yet. It was not a Chief, it did not need its parents married to validate the claim. I still could see no way of escaping my fate. The baby was mine as much as his and I could not take her away from him, nor leave her behind. I wanted to go back to California and I hoped Jake would relent and agree we could, some time in the future. If I could convince him to move back and live there, maybe we could share custody and I could be with Edward after all. It was the only plan I could come up with.

I missed talking to Edward so much. He and I had talked so often and I had dreams about talking to him, having conversations I knew we hadn't really had in real life so it was strange why I dreamed them. I was giving him advice about Tanya, his old girlfriend! Like I would have done that. If I had known him back then, my advice would have been "dump her and come date me".

Charlie loved having me close enough to visit and he had struck up a friendship with Jake's dad, Billy and the two were always either fishing or watching sport on tv.

I had established a connection back with Rose and Alice but I was embarrassed at how my life had come back to bite me so they knew I was pregnant to Jake but not that the baby was almost due. I guess I preferred them to think we re established our old relationship first. That had not even begun to happen.

I loved Jake as a friend and I feared thats all we would ever have. Friendship. I felt no passion when he kissed me. It was almost like kissing a brother and I knew I would never be back in his bed unless my feelings changed drastically.

Jake didn't like me going anywhere too far alone so I mainly visited my father in Forks. We spent many hours reminiscing about my childhood and those memories were as clear as the day they were made. I still had gaps. I was mystified why I had no romantic memories of Jake and I. Some days I would get a random memory of him and I attending a party, shopping for clothes, driving to the beach, but while he was often holding my hand or kissing my cheek, I never had a glimpse of our intimate moments and it bothered me.

Why would my mind chose to forget those moments? I desperately wanted to remember the conception of our baby. I must have loved Jake then. I wouldn't agree to try for a baby with a man I didn't love. Why did Rose and Alice act like I was never serious about Jake? I told them everything, apparently. I was too confused and rarely sent them a text now days.

Rose was busy with her new son, Alice had her hands full with Jasper, work,and her dog.

They both begged me to allow them to ring and talk to me but I didn't want to hear what they had to say.

They had made it plain they thought I had made a massive mistake leaving with Jake and they both promised to be more open about my forgotten past if I would just talk on the phone but I knew they just wanted me back. With Edward. And that option was gone, taken from me. By my own actions. Sure, I had forgotten the actions themselves but the consequence was growing inside me and I could not ignore her.

My daily mantra was that the baby came first and my happiness would come from her happiness and well being. All I can do is make sure she has a happy life with two devoted parents.

Nights were Heaven and Hell.

Heaven because I spent my dreams with Edward. Hell because I woke up screaming his name and I knew Jake heard me. At first, he would rush in and comfort me and assure me it was just a bad dream but over time he was losing patience with me.

I tried looking at it from his point of view, as Emily had advised me to, but sadly, had I been the one waking up to hearing Jake scream some other woman's name, I would see that as my salvation.

I would go to him and set him free.

Free to be with the person he loved, not was tied to by obligations and circumstances.

I started to have problems coping with my life and felt sad most days. I found so little to find joy in. The baby, of course I loved the baby but she was also my warder, the person who kept me locked in this prison.

I went to Port Angeles one day alone, even though Jake had virtually forbidden me to, and walking past the local cinema, I saw Bite Me Too was on.

On impulse, I bought a ticket and walked into the gloomy interior, to sit and watch the man who held my heart, act on the screen.

He looked different to how he was when he was with me. Gone was his scruffy facial hair and his untamed coppery tresses that no amount of running his fingers through could tame.

He was clean shaven and his hair sat stiff and compliant.

I felt even more sad.

I had come in to make a connection with Edward and instead I had found his empty shell.

He was not Vampire Masen.

That was not him at all.

He was my Wardo and I wanted him and needed him more than air.

I felt severely depressed and went home.

Home to my jail cell.

For the next two weeks I couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Jake was worried , of course, and Emily came and sat beside me most days and encouraged me to talk to her.

I had kept everything locked inside but one day it just broke free. I had fallen asleep and Emily had shaken me awaken when I started the screaming.

"What on earth, Bella. Who is this Edward? What's your connection to him?"

"He is the man I love with all my heart. I wish this was his baby. I am a monster. I don't love Jake, I like Jake, he is my friend and he is doing everything he can to make me happy but it is impossible. I will never love him. This child is tying me to him but it is also sucking my very reason for living out of my body. Some days I even consider having the baby and just walking. Just going back to Edward. I would even abandon my own child to be his. That's the sort of horrible person you are trying to help, Emily. I don't deserve Jake, I don't deserve the baby. I sometimes wish I was dead."

Emily was shocked and she held my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Do you think things will change once the baby is born, Bella? Do you think once she is here in your arms you will forget Edward?"

"No, I wish I thought that. At least then I could draw a line between my past and my future. My arms ache, Emily, all night and all day but they ache for Edward."

Emily looked disturbed and she left to go visit Jake at work.

I knew he would come back with her and I didn't want to see him.

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My body was swollen with the baby but the rest of me was thin and wasting, I was losing the will to live.

I walked along the road in my long, white nightdress. The wind made it flap and the breeze tugged at it and at me.

I approached the cliff top and gazed down into the water far below.

It called to me, promising me peace if I just gave in and made that one step forward.

My head told me to stop but my poor bruised tired heart told me I had suffered enough.

I took the step and fell into blackness.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**As always, I don't own the characters, or The Killers, but I love their music and I named my kid after Brandon Flowers.**_

**I still don't own Twilight. This is the ending most readers voted for so if you don't like it, blame them!**

**100 Reviews! Thank YOU everyone who reviewed, you got the last 2 Chapters for everyone!**

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 13

Revelations

BELLA's POV

The cold embraced me and sucked me down. I could not see anything, had no idea which way was up. The complete lack of light scared me, I was petrified of the dark.

Images flashed into my head. Edward and I making love, Edward and I at his apartment, with large glass walls, in his bed. Edward talking to me at the Studio B lunchroom, Edward in the dark, agreeing to take my virginity. Jake and I arguing, me refusing to sleep with him. Jake screaming that I was a slut, that he knew I had been with Edward, why not him too?

Suddenly every memory was back. This was not Jake's child. This was Edward's. I had to save her.

I tried to swim towards the direction I thought could be the surface.

A hand touched mine and electricity jolted between our connection. I relaxed.

Arms grabbed me and pulled me to the surface and sweet air entered my bursting lungs.

Edward's face looked into mine, and he sobbed my name as he raced up the shore, carrying me, as the darkness tried to return.

"I love you, Edward. The baby is yours." I hope I said, before the black overtook me again.

EDWARD'S POV

I had woken up with a sense of foreboding. Something was badly wrong. It was Bella. I could feel her calling to me. Yes, feel. Not hear.

My body was restless , my feet wanted to run to her.

I tried to think logically.

I knew where she lived, I had taken courage in both hands and rung Charlie several months ago and he had agreed to keep me updated. He may be Team Jacob but he knew I loved Bella and just wanted the best for her and if that was marriage to Jake, so be it.

It didn't mean my heart had not broken into a million pieces, just that I had accepted that I loved Bella far more than I loved myself. She was the center of my universe and for me to survive, she had to be happy.

There was no point going to her and dragging her back here to live with me, because she chose Jake.

I would not want to have her with me and see the light die in her beautiful eyes, see her heart break because I kept her from the man she loved.

That would not be right and I could never live with myself if I did that.

I listened to music we had shared and a line from a song by The Killer's rang in my head.

I don't shine if you don't shine.

Bella was the sun and if she didn't shine, I died.

So, I just talked to Charlie and rejoiced that Bella was remembering more every day.

Maybe when she remembered us, she would think of me kindly and at least know how much I loved her.

I felt a sharp thump in my chest and my eyes went black and blind for a moment and I couldn't breathe. Bella needed me.

I jumped on a plane and flew to Seattle, dawn had just broken over the horizon. I grabbed a cab to Charlie's.

Charlie was surprised to see me but he welcomed me into his house.

He had just talked to Jake and Bella was fine.

Well, she was confined to bed, because she had simply refused to get up a couple of weeks ago and now she spent her days sleeping. Emily, a friend, was with her. She was safe.

Charlie said he was glad this would soon be over, soon the baby would be born, and Bella would have to play her part again.

I was shocked. She could be, what, barely five months pregnant at most. What was he talking about?

"Charlie, she can't have the baby for months yet. What do you mean?"

"No, son, the baby is due in ten days time."

Suddenly the sun lit up my sky again.

If Bella was about due, then that baby was mine.

There was no other answer.

She had never been with Jake.

Not back then.

He had lied and tricked her and stolen her away from me.

Things made sense.

She had to do 'what was right'.

Jake had convinced her my baby was his.

She didn't even know we had slept together.

My first impulse was to find Jake and smash his face in.

Overwhelmingly, my second impulse won.

I had to see Bella.

Charlie drove me to La Push and as we drove down the road towards the beach, he started to panic.

A small, frail figure was standing on the cliff, gazing into the choppy sea below.

"It's Bella" Charlie yelled, unnecessarily.

I felt the pull and urged Charlie's old red truck to go faster.

The figure disappeared and I jumped from the truck and ran towards the cliff.

I jumped after her, yelling her name.

The water was icy cold and pitch black. I panicked as I tried to feel for her, reach her. My fingers grazed against her arm and I grabbed for her.

She was in my arms but she was limp and non responsive.

I swam towards the surface and pulled her face into the air. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"I love you, Edward. The baby is yours."

Music to my ears. I pulled her to shore as she fell back into unconsciousness.

I lay her on the beach. Charlie was there and he had rung for an ambulance. I checked her breathing. It was shallow and jerky but present. I rolled her onto her side and opened her mouth. Water poured out onto the cold, wet sand.

She spluttered and coughed but didn't wake up.

I held her hand.

_Help her, Edward._

Bella cried in my head.

_Save the baby._

I will, Bella, I promised.

The ambulance arrived and they took Bella away, with me beside her. No matter what, nobody was taking her away from my side ever again. She would divorce Jake and come home with me. This was not negotiable.

She was rushed into surgery and I stood at the door. I could feel her still, like static, my body buzzed softly and I knew she was alive.

Finally, they came out.

"She is okay. She is still unconcious and she will be sore and sorry when she wakes up, but she is okay. Are you the father?"

"I am" I said proudly and with joy.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter. She seems fine, would you like to see her?"

"Can I see Bella first?"

"No, we are still cleaning her up, but you can come back in ten minutes or so and sit with her in recovery."

I longed to see my child but I had to see Bella. I wanted to be with her when I first met my daughter. We had to do it together.

I waited impatiently until a nurse led me into the recovery ward and I grasped Bella's hand like a lifeline.

_Edward, is she okay? Is our baby alive?_

Sure, they are bringing her here to us. You need to wake up, Bella. We need to meet her together.

Her eyes fluttered and the nurse smiled at me.

"She is coming to. Bella, can you hear me? Your husband is here and you are about to see your daughter. She has a fine pair of lungs."

Another nurse entered, pushing a perspex crib into the room. A small, pink, angry face bellowed loudly.

Bell's eyes snapped open. I lifted the baby out of the crib and lay her in Bella's arms.

Jake appeared at the door.

"Get away from my wife and daughter, Cullen" he snarled. Charlie stood at his side, unsure what to do.

"Hello, Jacob Black. Bella may have been tricked into marrying you but look at this child then tell me she is yours" I dared him.

He stepped closer and I moved the pink blanket back, revealing the thick mop of untidy copper hair. Her skin was as fair as mine, as fair as Bella's. Her little heart shaped face was milky and white and the only color was in her red, full lips. There was no way she had been fathered by the russet skinned Quiluete that stood before me.

He clenched his fists and stepped back, defeated.

"They are not married, Edward. Bella wanted to wait until after the birth. I now understand why." said Charlie.

Not married? But she had sent me that text...

I turned back to Jake.

"I never said I would play fair, Cullen. It was worth a shot. The kid could have had Bella's brown hair."

I turned my back on him, disgusted that he would go to such lengths.

Bella smiled at me and the world began to spin again.

I reached out and cupped her face.

"Congratulations, Mommy."

"Congratulations, Daddy" she replied.

I leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I remember" she whispered.

"What?" I asked. "What do you remember?"

"Everything" she replied.

* * *

Bella and I and our baby stayed at Charlie's house while she recovered from the c section. Her weight was gradually building up again, as she devoured everything in sight as her body demanded she do in order to nurse our always hungry daughter.

My life had meaning again.

I sat beside the two females who completed my world and watched the baby suckle at Bella's breast and pull milk from it. Her tiny fists pushed impatiently into her mother.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

"It did a bit, at first. Now it just hurts if she sleeps too long between feeds. It is a relief when she empties me now."

The baby relaxed and drifted to sleep, full and happy, her tiny mouth falling open and I lifted her from Bella and placed her against my chest and rubbed her back.

"Bella, we have to name her. Soon. I don't like her being 'Baby Cullen/Swan'".

"Neither do I. I had names with Jake that I never want to hear again so I just have no names in my head for her now.'

"What were the names? Just so I can rule them out?"

"We were going to name her Elizabeth. Jake really liked your sister. I know, its unfair, its your family name not his and now I can't call her that because it would be like Jake chose her name. I want you to name her."

"We could name her Isabella Marie but call her Izzy for short. Then she is named for you but also has her own name."I suggested.

Bella pouted.

"I think one Isabella is enough. I would like 'Rose' somewhere in her name, for obvious reasons."

"I would like 'Cullen' in her name, for obvious reasons"I replied.

Bella finished readjusting her clothing and walked outside. I followed with the baby and we sat on the back steps.

"We need a plan. Where are we going to live? Where is the best place to raise her?"

"You have to live near Hollywood, Edward."

"No, I don't. I have tired of the whole acting game. I want a break. At least until my daughter is older and can cope with the crap that goes with fame. I want her to have a normal childhood and not be photographed at the playground and seen in magazines. I want to do the right thing by her. I just want to be, Edward Cullen, husband and father. I have plenty of money, neither of us need ever work again if that is what we want. We can live anywhere."

I handed the sleeping baby to Bella and stood in front of her. I got down on one knee.

"I want to do this now. I know its not a romantic setting or anything but Bella, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Please."

I pulled a velvet covered box out of my pocket and opened it, showing her the ring inside.

She smiled widely and reached to take it. I took it out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Yes, Edward, of course I will marry you."

The baby opened one eye, and we both chuckled.

"She had to see that for herself" I laughed.

We wanted to do it as soon as possible so we arranged to be married in Charlie's backyard the next week. Alice and Rose arrived two days beforehand and took over everything. Two large white marquees stood side by side. One for the service and one for the reception.

Chairs adorned with white ribbons were placed in rows facing the "altar" and the aisle was lined in white and pale pink rosebuds.

Fairy lights hung overhead and the band was to be set up to the right hand side of the altar.

Jasper and his band were playing for us, so that gave a nice personal feeling. My sister was going to sing, and my family including my other sister arrived the next day.

Emmett was to be my best man and Jasper was to be groomsman so he had some fancy footwork to do, to get from the band to my side as Bella approached. Alice and Rose were Bella's bridesmaids and our daughter was dressed in a long white christening robe. Bella insisted she carry the baby down the aisle, that I was marrying her but the baby was just as important as us, so when she drew level with me, she would hand our daughter to Alice. All we knew was that the girls were wearing soft pink flowing dresses, and Bella was wearing all snowy white .

I hadn't seen Bella's dress. Alice had told us she had it covered so it would be a surprise to Bella as well.

Finally our wedding day dawned clear and crisp. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun's rays were gentle and warm.

I stood beside my two true friends and watched and waited for my beautiful girl to walk towards me,

A few minutes after the agreed starting time, the music started and I watched Bella walk down the aisle, on Charlie's arm. Our baby in her arms. Her two best friends slightly preceding her. Bella's dress was a dream of white silk, fitted in a corset bodice then a sleek, tight skirt hugged her to below the waist then fanned out by white tulle petticoat peeping out below. She was a vision of loveliness. Small baby pink bows were scattered here and there, and her hair was both pinned in curls but also left falling down her back in soft waves. My heart swelled with love and pride. She was the most perfect bride ever. The bridesmaids dresses were the same only in palest pink.

Bella handed our daughter to Alice and Charlie handed his daughter to me.

I smiled triumphantly. I had never given up on us. Never. It was what kept me going in the worst of times. Hope.

The minister started to speak and a hush fell in the room. Bella and I exchanged vows and wedding rings and then we kissed and were announced to the world as Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen.

It was the stuff dreams were made of.

Then we turned back to the minister as he baptized our daughter. Her four Godparents stood proudly in front of us as her name was announced.

"Hope Bella Rosa Cullen".

It was perfect.

Rose carried Hope down the aisle and we walked into the sunlight. Our new life had begun.

Hope was 2 months old today and we were taking her with us on our honeymoon. Neither of us was willing to go without her and Rose and Emmett were coming along with us. They had never found time for a honeymoon of their own, so we decided to all go together. Alice then insisted she and Jasper would be coming too, to mind the babies.

We had booked beach huts on the beach and Alice had already had 2 cribs added to her and Jaspers hut.

The reception was a happy, lively affair and finally we left, Bella crying in Charlie's arms and promising to be back soon. We all climbed into the limousine and attached the baby seats to their belts.

The trip to the airport was uneventful, the babies slept and Alice fussed around them, then we all boarded the plane and relaxed on the short flight to Hawaii.

Jasper had confided in me that he would be proposing to Alice on the beach so we would need to mind our own child one night.

We collected our luggage and climbed into taxis and headed for the hotel. The huts were luxurious, not quite the bamboo structures their name suggested.

Our bedroom held an enormous bed with white netting coming down from a frame, meaning we could completely shut ourselves off from the world.

A large jacuzzi tub stood on a raised platform framed in the large deep window, overlooking the private beach.

Bella and I had not made love since the delivery, well since the conception, so it was to be a true honeymoon for us.

Bella was still nursing Hope so she sat on one of the large leather chairs and threw her top off followed by her bra and proceeded to feed the baby. Her lack of modestly pleased me and I loved to watch her feeding our child. I sat beside her on the floor and rubbed her feet. Every inch of her was precious and I kissed her shell pink toes. Could I possibly love this woman more than I do now? Hope nuzzled in noisily and Bella smiled down at her then held my gaze.

"This is how it was always meant to be". She said.

"I know."

"You never gave up on us."

"I couldn't, Bella. You are the only woman I have ever, will ever, love. If not you, there was nobody else out there for me. I tried so many times to move on when it seemed all was lost but I never gave up. I knew you would be mine again some day, somehow."

"I am so ashamed that I did give up. I nearly cost us our daughter."

"Shh, love. That is all the past. Only the present and future count."

I could never think back to that day without my stomach clenching at how close I came to losing them both. Bell had survived so much. I couldn't blame her for finally becoming too overwhelmed to go on. And she came out of it with her memories back in place.

What started as her worst day ended as her best, with me by her side and our baby in her arms.

It had been a long, twisted path to the door of happiness. We had walked, run, faltered and fallen along the way but never again. Our forever starts now.

**Epilogue to come and thats it.**

**Sorry Team Jacob fans, but admit it, Jake is such fun to play with. Aim is to get to 120 reviews for this story so please review. Check out my other story, The Mistake, if you liked this story. I think I am kinder to Bella and rougher on Edward in it. So far, hahahaha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heres the epi. Everyone who ever left a review any chapter for this story, Wardo will be rewarding you with ONE night locked in the dark with you, so please form an orderly queue.**

**I Am His Owner and MI aka **OH MIA MYA **.. , stop fighting for **first** place, there is plenty of Wardo to go around.**

A Rose By Any Other Name

Epilogue.

Forever Mine

BELLA'S POV

I had pumped extra milk after every feed and stored the bottles of precious liquid in Alice's fridge. Tonight Edward and I would be back on track. Back in each others arms as tightly as we were in each others hearts. I still had moments when I expected something to go wrong, expecting to wake up and be told I had been in a coma again and dreamed it all. Edward had spent every night in my bed but we had waited even after the doctor gave me the all clear 10 days ago.

I needed this night to chase away my fears and reassure me of our bond.

We were eating in the small restaurant attached to the main lobby of the actual hotel. So we walked up together at twilight, hand in hand. I had fed Hope her final feed before bed and settled her in the crib at Alice's hut.

Tonight was our night.

Edward and Bella.

Wardo and his rose.

We ate our food, barely noticing what it was then walked back to our hut.

Edward held me close and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Bella Rosa" he said.

I looked at him,mystified.

He undid the zip on my dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. I had a surprise for him. I had snuck out to a tattoo parlor back when Hope was newly born, and had a tattoo done on the back of my right shoulder. I had managed to keep it hidden and now was the big reveal. He unhooked my bra and I turned my back to him.

"Bella" he whispered, tracing the heart with "Edward and Bella Together Forever" written inside.

He leaned into me and kissed it.

"I love it."

He took off his black button shirt and revealed his chest to me. Two words now accompanied the small perfect pink rosebud tattoo on his chest.

Bella Rosa.

I touched it reverently.

"It means beautiful rose and that's what you are. My beautiful rose" he sighed into my ear, setting my entire body a quiver.

He had chosen those two words as Hope's middle names.

Hope was the physical proof of our love.

His lips were on mine and I opened them eagerly to allow him access. My hands were grasping at his zip and I had his dress pants falling down his legs before the kiss ended. His boxers soon followed and he stood before me, naked and proud.

I still was shocked at his beauty.

I knew it was only skin deep but his soul was just as beautiful.

He slowly slid my lace thong down and kicked it away then led me to where the jacuzzi waited for us. I climbed in and he sat me between his legs and pulled me close to his chest.

"Does this remind you of anything?"

I remembered every minute we had ever spent together.

"Yes, I seem to have been in this position before" I answered with a grin.

"Not quite" he said, raising me up then lowering me onto his erection.

I gasped quietly as he filled me completely.

"Yes, thats better. This is the position I remember" he said into my ear.

He started to raise me up and plunge me down along his iron hard shaft and I sighed and moaned in pleasure. Finally, I was home again.

"Home" he murmured.

"Home" I confirmed. We both felt the same.

Apart we were lost souls, together we were perfect.

Soul mates.

Nothing could part us, we were meant for each other.

My walls started to tighten. It had been a long time, I would not be lasting long tonight.

Edward caught my nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. It was extra sensitive and it sent a charge of tingling down to my core that was more than ready to explode.

"Edward" I shrieked, biting into his shoulder so I didn't make too much noise.

He moved me more quickly, sustaining my orgasm, until I felt limp and boneless, with only his shaft holding me upright.

"Bella, I love you, my Bella" he cried as he shot his seed inside me.

I was safely on the Pill, there would be no more surprise conceptions for us. I wanted our lives to go to plan from here on.

We washed each others bodies, inch by inch, kissing and rubbing and he stood and pulled me from the tub. We fell across the bed, on the two white towels laying there.

He started to dry my breasts and stomach then legs. Right down to my feet, then he nudged my legs apart and I rejoiced and lay back.

His wet eager mouth covered my clit which was still swollen and ready for more. His tongue pushed firmly along, licking me into a state of bliss. He entered two fingers inside me and started gently pumping them in and out. I didn't think I could stand more but this was sinfully awesome. He sucked my clit into his mouth and rolled his tongue around me. I felt myself explode again and he grinned with his eyes, watching me writhe in pleasure.

He crept back up my body and rubbed my breasts, kissing my neck, my ear, my shoulder, and making my body quiver. He wanted more.

I wanted more.

He rolled me onto my stomach and pulled me to my hands and knees, then moved up close behind me and entered me again. This position was so tight. I shivered in delight. He started gently and whispered in my ear that he wasn't sure how hard he could pound into me, so soon after the birth.

"Don't forget, she came out of an incision in my belly" I reminded him. "There is nothing tender about the area you currently occupy".

He smirked and kissed my neck.

"You probably shouldn't have said that" he laughed and rammed into me.

I grabbed onto the bedhead and lay my upper body on the mound of pillows.

He withdrew entirely, leaving me empty and aching for more.

He entered just his tip and teased me by moving it side to side, hitting new places and making me want more.

I thrust backwards so he had to push right into me.

"So thats how we are playing" he whispered.

He moved almost out and set his rhythm, pounding repeatedly in and out until I screamed his name, unable to quieten for anything. My head felt dizzy, I guess there was no blood left to go in that direction, I was on fire where we were joined and he kept pounding until my orgasm faded then he released inside me. I felt him shudder then push in erratically. His heart was pounding loud enough for me to hear above my own.

"Bella" he screamed into the night.

I rocked with him as he came back down, covered in sweat, and we fell side by side on the bed.

"You are mine again" he cried.

"I was always yours" I told him.

"You and Jake.."

"never had sex" I finished his sentence for him.

"I am still the only lover you have ever had?" he asked, unable to hide his delight at the news.

"Yes, Edward. And the only lover I will ever want."

He nuzzled into me and pulled me closer.

"I could not love you more, no matter what. My heart is so full and ecstatic right now. I will love you forever. My Bella. My bella rosa . My heart knows no-one but you."

We fell asleep with him spooning me and holding me closely against his chest.

I awoke in the night when I felt him pushing gently at my entrance.

"Edward?' I turned to look at his still sleeping face.

Oh, deja vu.

He did this to me the first night we met.

"Bella" he sighed in his sleep. He moved faster and more insistently against me.

What the heck. We were married this time.

I put my hand down and guided him inside me, and rocked back gently against him.

He started to breath more loudly and called my name over and over, each time he entered me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella".

I tried to stifle a laugh.

I have a husband who will make love to me while he is asleep. I guess some people sleep walk, some people sleep talk, Edward makes love in his sleep.

I rocked back and forth with him and he suddenly stopped.

"What the heck.."

"Hello there, I was just making love with my nighttime friend" I told him.

"Bella, I didn't.. I was dreaming."

"I like how you dream, Edward. Now get back to it."

He pushed in firmly and raised his finger to my mouth and placed it inside. I licked it and sucked on it and he pulled it out and started circling my clit. My breath started to hitch and my heart sped up at the sensation.

"God, Edward."

He snickered in my ear.

"Only you, Bella, have ever made me make love, awake or asleep."

He rocked harder and harder until my walls quivered and shook and he gently pinched my clit, sending me over the edge again.

I collapsed in his arms and he followed quickly, pumping inside me as he came.

"Bella, my Bella. I love you forever."

"Good, then the tattoo wasn't a waste" I joked.

He clung to me tightly.

"You can never leave me again, my Bella. No matter what. Promise me."

"I promise, Edward. I will never leave you again."

He flipped me over to face him and said seriously "I would not survive without you. I would not even want to."

"I know, Edward. I feel the same. Without you I am nothing."

"I need you to always be here for me, to be in my arms, to make love to me, to sleep through my movies."

"I saw all of Bite Me Too without falling asleep" I informed him.

"Did you? When?"

"When we were apart. I needed to reconnect but it wasn't the same. You being Vampire Masen. It wasn't my Edward, my Wardo. That's who I missed, who I needed."

"Well, I am your Edward now and forever, my Bella."

* * *

Edward still has some insecurities. We were parted too often in the past for things to just be Happy Ever After.

Hope is still waking at night so we often nap during the day when she does, and he often wakes up from his sleep desperate for reassurance that I am still here.

"Bella, I have to be inside you. I have to feel you are still here, still mine."

I just welcome him in and reassure him him this is real, the things in the past that tore us apart are gone now. Its over.

We won.

I am sure in time he will settle down and accept this as the truth but for now he is needy and I have to fulfill those needs and just be here for him.

We are living in his apartment until the building of our house is completed. This gives us time to say our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper, who are staying in Hollywood for the foreseeable future. 100 Monkeys has hit the big time. Jasper is the new flavor of the month and Edward was happy to hand over his crown.

Rose and Emmett are returning to Seattle with us, buying a house in the same street even so our kids can grow up together. Alice bought the last lot of vacant land in the street so one day, they will build a house and live near us too. When Jasper's star dims and the fans move on to the next big thing. Its inevitable. Then their real life will start and they will marry and have kids and join us in suburban paradise.

Edward has his music, he composes and writes the most beautiful lyrics, his songs reflect his soul. I have our daughter to raise, she is starting to find her feet and is toddling about with help of the furniture, her copper curls bouncing as she drops to the floor to land on her well cushioned backside. Her eyes are the same emerald green as her father. There is just no way Jake could have ever pulled off being her father as it turns out, even if I had not remembered.

We need to be in our picket fenced home so she has the freedom of a yard and Kismet is coming home with us. Alice has decided she is more my dog than she was ever hers so our family has grown again.

And in time Hope will have sisters and brothers and we will be the perfect family. We are already the perfect starter family.

Edward and I practice our baby making skills every night so they don't become stale before we need to put them into use again.

He alone has made my body feel and experience so much and I am so glad no other man ever touched me that way. Sometimes you just have to wait for the right man, and when you meet him, you just know. Even in the dark, when you can't see his face or his body, you can still sense his soul and his heart.

We may have started a little unorthodoxly, but I truly believe our hearts were calling out to each other as much as our bodies were.

And the many times we were apart, we still had that connection.

Nothing apart, a very big something, everything, when together.

Sometimes 0 + 0 = eternity.

An eternity full of bliss and love and hope and desire.

I lay in bed this morning, Hope was asleep curled on Edwards chest, his arm was around me, and I thought, "This is my world. Everyone I love is in this bed.".

*********** The End *************

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, tearing your hair out (Sorry,"I Am His Owner" I hope it grows back).And MI, I hope you liked the lemons and ending, I wrote it for you, sweetie.**

**I am at the point in The Mistake where I have to start sending Edward down the path to **whomever he is with by** the **end so** in your last review here, please indicate if you prefer Edward/Bella endings or are we game to investigate Edward/someone else endings?I will, of course, do what the majority decide.**

**Note to fellow Aussies, the 'someone else' is an Aussie, do we get a bite of Edward Cullen?**


End file.
